Chasing Stanley
by Silagh
Summary: Sidney and Tylyn Crosby take a run for the cup.
1. Chapter 1

Back to Vancouver

'Come on, Hairy go get your toys.' Mama is sounding really mad at me. 'I have enough to do today without trying to find all your toys. Now move girly. Bring me sox. Go get sox.'

I run up all the stairs to the attic room I usually share with Alpha. Alpha has been a way for ages. I find sox under the bed and run back down the stairs to Mama.

'Good girl now bring me Penguin. Go find your new Christmas toy. Penguin.' Hmm, I have to think about this for a minute. Penguin. I dash down to the family room to give a sniff around. It is behind the couch. I wiggle in, pull it out and run back up the stairs to give it to Mama.

'Good girl, now where is Blankie. Bring me Blankie.' As I search for my blanket, I wonder what is going on. Mama seems to want all my toys. This usually means strangers are coming to the house or I'm going on a trip. Hmmm blankie is in Buster's box. I have been sleeping with him ever since I came to the farm without Alpha. By the time I get back, Mama has put my bowls in my crate and has my harness and leash draped over the top of my crate. I give them a sniff.

'That's right Hairy. You're going back to the city. We've got to make the 845 boat this morning so we can meet Tylyn's plane. Our girl is coming home. What do you say to that?' I give her a yip, which seems to please her. ' Now what are you missing? Bring me ball.'

It's a trip and my Alpha. It's a trip and Alpha.

'Hairy, go get your ball.' Right, ball, now where did I put that thing.

...

'Piet, I'm amazed that the sailing wasn't cancelled. The rain is coming down in sheets and the wind is blowing at gale force strength. It feels like November. I'm just here at the oversized luggage area waiting for Tylyn to arrive. I do hope that she's not having trouble with customs.' I adjust my cel in my hand so I can check my watch again.

'Get her to call us when you get a chance. Gerry is still upset that she won't be back here until next weekend. Maybe a phone call will help him. I won't hold you up. The vet is coming shortly to see about that calf so I'd better get down to the barns. Give our girl a hug from me.'

'I will. Tots ziens, Piet.' I wait until my husband returns the sentiment before I hang up. I look up at the arrival board. Tylyn's flight landed over 35 minutes ago. I can't help but wonder what is taking her so long to get here. I watch a family loading a cart up with their suitcases when I feel an arm slip around my waist.

'Hi Mama,' I lean down to give Tylyn a hug and a kiss. She's wearing the beautiful red coat and beret that Mum brought her back from Paris last year.

'Hello chicken. It's good to have you back.' She hugs me tightly. I know over Christmas that Tylyn was struggling with homesickness while visiting Sid's family in Nova Scotia. He called me several times concerned for her. 'How was your flight? Did you have a hold up going through customs?'

'I had no problems with customs. I cleared them going through Toronto from PIT.' My youngest looks beat. Her colouring is naturally pale but at the moment she looks positively grey. 'It was just really hard leaving 87 behind.'

'I know. Have you called him to let him know you've landed?' I watch her face for clues that she might be sick. It is flu season and she's been travelling through germ-infested areas the past couple of weeks.

'Yeah, that's what took me so long getting from the plane to here. We talked for a while.' She starts looking weepy. This is not my strong independent girl. She is normally a tough fighter. Okay, she's shy around people and new situations but she's not this sad, woebegone, teary thing. It reminds me of when she came home in the summer from her vacation at Madrona where she met Sidney Crosby her now fiancé. Tylyn spend a week crying and emotional. I now know that was because she thought that she would never see him again. But this is not the case now.

'Let's get your bags and then go back to the Kit's house for a cup of tea.' I see the colourful hockey bag Tylyn's brother's gave her get lifted on to the shelf for pick up. 'I'll get this one if you go to the carousel and get your suitcase.'

'Sounds good Mama. I'm glad you came over from the Island. I've missed everyone.'

'I have someone in the car who has missed you very much.' I tease her.

'You left Uncle Gerry in the car?' Tylyn looks at me shocked.

'No, someone else. But Gerry was very upset that you weren't coming back to the farm this weekend. Your Dad and I explained about your day with Kendra and hockey practice. Maybe you can call him as we drive. I know it isn't the same but it will make him happy.'

'Sure. I did try to explain to him but it's been a long time since I've seen him. I'll be right back.' She says as she walks away from me. And I suspect that this will be the first of many long separations for us as a family.

My husband's brother has been living with us on the farm ever since their parents died years ago. Gerry who has Down's syndrome has helped Pieter and I raise our brood of children. He looks upon Tylyn as his own child. I understand how hard this last month as been for him. It was hard the past few years with her travelling with Canada's national field hockey team. When she moved to Vancouver to school two September's ago it was difficult but Gerry and I knew that she was just a ferry ride away. But now when she marries Sid the distance will be that much further. Her trips home will be fewer per year. I hope they don't rush into getting married but rather have a long engagement. Tylyn lifts her suitcase off the carousel and wheels it towards me. I smile at her hoping to encourage a smile from her. No smile.

We walk through the airport, out to the parking lots and towards the Volvo station wagon I'm driving. I whistle and see Hairy's black and white head pop up in the front passenger window. That little brat knows she not supposed to leave the back.

'You brought Hairy over, Mama? Oh thank you. Thank you.' Tylyn hugs me tight. Hairy has now barking her head off. Hairy has been a tonic to sooth Tylyn's soul.

'Let her out she doesn't scratch the door trying to get out.' I use the remote to unlock the car door. Tylyn jogs to the car pulling her case. As she gets closer, Hairy goes wild. I'll have to remember to tell Sid that this deal is going to be a twofer. If he wants one girl, he is going to also get one dog with her. Hairy explodes out of the car when the door is opened. She runs circles around Tylyn jumping and barking.

'Oh Hairy it's good to see you too. Come here let me get your leash on you silly girl.' Tylyn is now smiling and laughing at the little dog. 'Hold still Hairy I can't get a hold of you. Oh really, you're a kissy kid.'

I open the back of the Volvo and lift in the two heavy bags from her journey. Tylyn is sitting on the passenger seat in the front with Hairy on her knee. They are having a conversation. Tylyn is talking to the little dog and Hairy for her part seems to be answering her with moans, groans and yips. It's a touching to watch.

'You might have been home sick for the past little while but Hairy her as missed you since you left. Right, Hairy girl. Hairy's been sleeping with Buster in his box in the mudroom.' I tell Tylyn.

'Really? Oh Hairy, you must have been desperate.' Tylyn laughs.

'Buckle up. Hairy to the back. All the way you go, girl.' The little black and white dog looks at me. 'I'm serious Hairy move it or it will be the crate for you.'

I watch as the dog jumps all the seats and lands up sitting on top of Tylyn's hockey bag. I pull out and drive out of the parking lot to head into the city. We catch up on the news. Tylyn tells me some funny stories from month long trip to visit Sid. It really sounds like she did enjoy herself and has made a few friends. I tell her about a few things on the farm.

'Actually, why don't you give Gerry a call? The cold he caught over New Year's has turned into pneumonia. You know he just doesn't take these set backs well. Remember, people with Down's syndrome often struggle with lung infections.' I look into the rearview mirror. Hairy has jumped in to the back seat. I give her a dirty look. Tylyn uses her old cellphone to call Gerry while I negotiate the city traffic. They talk about life on the farm. Tylyn talks to Gerry about the Penguins last game. Gerry is a huge Pens fan. I hear her explain to him again why she is not going back to the farm this weekend.

'Kendra is only going to be here in Canada for another couple of days before she returns to Scotland. I'll come over next weekend Gerry. My hockey team as a game tomorrow afternoon whereas next weekend they are on the road. Yeah, take your medication Gerry so we can shoot some pucks around.' She looks at me while she talks on the phone. I give her a thumbs up. Gerry needs all the encouragement he can get to take his antibiotics. 'Look Gerry, I'll call you on Sunday so we can watch the game together. Tot ziens.'

'Thanks for the plug for the antibiotics. It's been ages since I've been here. This neighborhood never seems to change.' I pull into the driveway of the house that I grew up in. It brings back many happy memories.' Okay, gals lets go in and see the state of this place.'

'I bet it's a disaster. I left it clean Mama.' As Tylyn unbuckles he seat belt, Hairy flies over the seats to her side. 'Those boys better have cleaned up. I'm not doing it for them. Right Hairy.'

The kitchen is semi tidy. I put the kettle on for a cup of tea and start to clean up the mess as Hairy runs about the house. Tylyn is carrying up the stairs to her attic bedroom. The back yard looks the same. I am pretty sure the house is empty. Jory should be at the VGH doing a shift as a 2nd year Medical student. Caleb and Ewen's hockey is on a road trip this weekend and Noah is still on the island visiting his family. I intend to make good use of this time to talk to Tylyn about what is really bothering her. I love my daughter as much as any of my four sons but she does have a few foibles . Tylyn's last trip in from the car is carrying Hairy's crate. She sets it on the floor and opens the door.

'Give me her dishes and I'll set Hairy up with a bowl of water. She shouldn't be hungry as she ate her breakfast and part of Buster's.' I feel sorry for my husband Pieter's old lab. Buster has taken the brunt of Hairy's boredom and loneliness since Tylyn has been gone. 'Are you hungry, chicken? I've brought a cooler of food from the farm store. I was going to bring it in a bit later but if you're hungry now?'

'I'm not hungry at the moment. I'm tired I guess.' She's looking sad again.

'And a bit emotional?' I ask her.

'Yes it was so hard to leave 87, Mama. I know I missed my life and family here in BC but leaving him. It felt like I was a physical hurt.' I watch of series of emotions cross her face. But that's only part of it, I think. My eye catches again at the little gold ring with the heart shaped red stone on her left ring finger.

'Show me the ring Sid gave you?' I know what Claddagh rings look like but I want a way to start our next conversation. Tylyn looks at her hand then holds it out to me. It's a small heart shaped stone held but to golden hands with a crown at the top. At the moment the crown is facing towards her fingertips. I think Claddagh rings are a Celtic tradition. How the ring is worn depends on what it is to signify. Tylyn is wearing it as an engagement ring. If it were on her right hand it would be a promise ring. I suspect when they actually do get married, Sid will just turn the ring so the crown of loyalty is pointed towards her hand. Tylyn's hands like the rest of her are small but the ring fits perfectly.

'Did Sid have this ring sized for you?' I know that it is a Crosby family heirloom, which Sid's grandfather gave to him. Tylyn did let me the story of how his grandparents could never afford an engagement ring or a wedding band so this little ring became the symbol of their marriage for over 50 years.

'No. It just fit like it was meant for my hand. Weird Huhn? Pappy was very pleased. He gave the ring to 87 after meeting me.' She looks at her hand with tears in her eyes.

'Don't you like the ring?' I am here to get to the bottom of all this sadness. I can't imagine for a minute that Tylyn is unhappy about her engagement to Sid. Let's face it she's been in love with him since we first heard about him in his AAA year. She has been in love with his team long before he was even drafted by the Penguins. She's been in love him since staring at the posters of him that have decorated her room since 2005 when he began playing with the Pens. It would only follow that after meeting her idol this past summer that she would love him more.

'Oh yes Mama. I really do like the ring. I think it's perfect.' She pauses.

'But. I feel a _but_ coming on.'

'It feels like I'm losing me.' I give her time to collect her thoughts. 'I really love Sid. I do. And if you'd asked me in November if I wanted to marry him I'd have screamed YES. But over Christmas with his family.' Tylyn takes a sip of tea from her mug. 'They are really nice. I do like them and his friends but …' her voice trails off.

'But they are not us? ' I think I understand what the problem is. I let Tylyn think about this for another few minutes.

'Yes and no. I missed our family traditions, yes but it's like it's all about me fitting into Sid's life. I know that sounds awful but ' her voice shakes.

'Are you wondering what happens to your wants, your goals and your life plans?' I ask.

'Mama I've worked so hard to get to the National team. I miss hanging out with my friends. When Lego came to visit over New Year's with 87 and I, it just made it worse. Now my teammates are here planning on spring fun league and I'll be in Pittsburgh. I know I got cut from the team last autumn but the board said that I could try out next year.' And there in lies the rub.

'You'll be in Pittsburgh during Fun league?' This is news to me. I thought she'd go for a visit but not the whole season.

'Yeah, 87 and I have a plan.' I raise an eyebrow at her. '87 wants to get married during their 5 day break in early April so I can move out to Pittsburgh before the playoffs start.'

'That's not much time to plan a wedding, chicken.' But I'm getting a head of myself. 'Do you want to get married that soon? Go and stay with Sid by all means but you don't have to rush into getting married. You are both very young.'

'You and dad got married when you were 22. Trina and Troy, 87's parents got married very young. It's not the married I mind or moving to Pittsburgh but what about my dreams and goals? I'm confused, Mama. I really am. I didn't want to leave 87 this morning but at the same time I want my life back.'

Hairy has wandered back into the kitchen after unloading her crate. She has been taking toys out it and depositing them around the house. The little dog puts her head in Tylyn's lap as if she understands the sadness that has engulfed her Alpha.

'Married life, chicken, is all about compromise. It is not the fairytale dream of falling in love and living happily ever after. But learning to compromise and work together because you love each other. I know Sid loves you very much and wants you to be happy. He has called me several times because he's worried about you. Have you told him how you feel?'

'No. He seems so happy. I don't want to upset him.' The relief is evident on her face. 'It's even better just talking about it to you.'

'I know but if Sid is going to be your husband, then you must talk to him. I know you've perfected being the great avoider but this is very important. You two have to work this out together.'

'I know Mama but how? I don't want him to think that I don't love him. I do. I do want to marry him and not leave him ever but there is a part of me that wants to be here with my team, doing my thing.'

'I think if anyone in this world would understand it would be Sid. Look at all the time he has missed with his injuries. Heavens, that was close to two years. I don't think that he'll judge you. Trust him, TALK to him, and the two of you will work out something.' I won't tell her but I know Sid is confused about her emotions. I'm over here talking to her this morning because he called in the middle of our night to ask me to meet her plane. Sid really loves our girl and is trying to help her. They as a couple need to learn to talk to each other.

'So when do you see him next.' If I know anything about this man my daughter is going to marry, it's he is a captain. He is always planning so I know he'll have a plan in place.

'Well, if he gets voted in to the All Star Weekend, I'll meet him in Minnesota. If he doesn't then 87 will come here for his break. Then the Pens play here in Vancouver in mid February so he'll be here for a couple of days. Then my temporary job ends on the 15th of March. I'll go visit him back in PIT for a few days. We were thinking of getting married on April 6th at the farm. We won't have a honeymoon but I'll go back with him to Pittsburgh.'

Hairy whines and gives Tylyn the stuffed penguin toy. It's like she can understand the words that are spoken. She tries climbing on to Tylyn's lap whining the whole time. Tylyn rubs her ears but pushes her back to the floor.

'Not at the table, Hairy. Give me a second.' Tylyn pushes her chair from the table to sit on the floor with her pooch. Hairy crawls right up on to her lap licking her face.

'What am I going to do about you? I thought you were going to be a farm dog.'

'I don't think Hairy is much of a farm girl, chicken. She's happiest with you, her alpha, and I think that you're happy when she's around too.'

...

RHylkema: Talk to each other. Hairy is a big help. This is a twofer deal. Where Tylyn goes; Hairy goes.

Hckybt: Ok, LOL. will skype after game. Thx

RHylkema: have a good game, Penguin.


	2. Chapter 2

CS 2 Chicken Coming Home to Roost.

'Oh Gerry, you're right that was a misplay by the defense.' I check my bubble gum pink iPhone that has bleeped. It's a message from Pens GM Ray Shero. He wants to know my opinion on which of the two Dmen on the ice I would trade. I text back Lovejoy. 'I don't think that the Pens management will stand for this much longer. I'll put money on Shero making some trades soon.'

'I'd tell Shero to get some big solid Dmen, Tylyn. You tell that to him from me, eh.' Uncle Gerry sounds pissed. But what Gerry doesn't know is that through all the Pens games since I went to Pittsburgh in early December Ray Shero and I text back and forth.

'He knows, Gerry, he knows.' I look at the time on the clock. 4:13 left. The score is tied and the face off is now in the Ducks end. Geno is out with Nealer and Glass. But the Ducks wins the faceoff and the play is forced out across the centerline. It's going to be a long 3:46 to go.

'You think that Shero is making deals? Go hard to the net Vitale. Go hard.' But what Gerry doesn't know that 's not a fourth line role. I watch as Vitale skates up the ice with Bissonnette on his right wing. Adams is spinning his wheels to catch up. I watch as a play I worked on with them plays out in front of me.

'Holy crap. They're play tic tac toe with the puck. GOOAALL.' Gerry screams into my ear. 'Yeah, Biznasty.'

Hairy who has been playing at my feet with her new toys looks up as he yells. She comes over to me as if to see what all the fuss is about. I don't know what she can see on the computer screen. Hairy's pretty smart. She's a mixed breed. The vet thinks she's a sheltie/ Papillion cross. She's thin and the size of a sheltie but she has the face, ears and tail of the Papillion. Her fur is medium length and evenly split between black and white in colour. Gerry brought her home last year from the SPCA where he volunteers. We think that she is maybe two years old. Hairy looks up at me and gives me a lick.

'I'm okay Hairy.' I tell her. 'But I think Cappy could use a kiss right now.' And as if she knows, Hairy tries to lick the computer. This makes me laugh. 'A way with you kissy kid. Go play with your toys. I'm watching hockey.'

'That's the end of the game Tylyn. Will Sid talk after the game? ' Gerry should know after every game 87 speaks to the press.

'Yes. I've got to go. I want to unpack before tomorrow. Sam will be here on the first ferry.' I shut down the computer.

'Okay. I'm going to watch the post game interviews. You're coming home next weekend.' He coughs as he talks.

'Absolutely, Gerry. You take your antibiotics. Mama should be home shortly. Tot ziens.' I listen for him to reply. I turn off my phone and look at my suitcase and hockey bag. I really should tackle my unpacking.

Hairy is in the closet playing with some thing. I slide open the door to find her with the underwear that she stole from 87 when he came out for my birthday in November. She is fling them around her head.

'What are you doing?' Hairy brings me the now chewed smelly black jockeys. "Oh these are gross, Hairy. Yucky.'

I toss the offending item into the laundry basket that causes Hairy to whine. She fusses at the big hamper but I ignore her. I open my suitcase and start hanging up my clothes. The suitcase is sitting on my bed. Hairy is sniffing it. I work my way through the items. She watches me put me dresses on the hangers, shoes in the closet and small clothes in the dresser drawers.

'What are you waiting for a present?' I ask her.

Hairy yips at me, goes and sits by the laundry hamper. She wags her tail and looks at me intently. I ignore her obvious ask for 87's jockeys. I move on to the hockey bag. I have a few items packed in there that need to come out. I unpack my recently purchased snowsuit and boots. I root around in the bag to find the bag of art supplies I was given for Christmas when I come up with a Ziploc bag. I know I have one in here with a sweaty T-shirt of 87's for me but this is not it. It has another pair of his black jockey's. Hairy barks at me. She's positively dancing with excitement.

'You think these are for you?' I ask her.

'Barruf' she answers and dances at my feet her eyes never leaving the package. I know I didn't pack them so I know 87 must have. I open the package and a sweaty smell comes out.

'Oh god, they smell just like him.' I have a moment where all I can think of is crazy gorilla shower sex. It stops me in my tracks. Hairy on the other hand is jumping up trying to take the jockey's out of my hands. The goal horn from the Consol Energy Centre blasts out of my iPhone. I toss Hairy her new pair of jockeys, catch my breath and gather my emotions before I answer.

'Hey there beautiful.' The deep voice on the other end of the phone greets me.

'Sorry, I think you might have the wrong number, Sir.' I say very seriously into the phone. I hear laughter in my ear. 87 needs to focus on the hockey season and not me. I look down at Hairy who is dancing and waving around her _new_ pair of smelly jockeys. It's our Cappy on the phone and I think she knows it.

…

'Samwise Gamgee as I live and breath.' Frodo has the door open and is holding on to Hairy's collar. Hairy for her part is trying to jump around and barking.

'Frodo, you old thing you are a sight for sore eyes.' I hug her tightly. I have missed my friend and teammate so much. This is the first time in years that we haven't spent most of our time together.

'Come in here. Hairy, out of the way. We've only got 17 hours until you fly out. I have lots to talk to you about.' And with that Frodo pulled me through the door.

'Want a cuppa tea or anything?'

'Sure. It's cold and wet outside.' We walk to the back of the old house to the kitchen. It smells like baking. 'Oh you haven't lost your hobbitness. Is this second breakfast?'

'Yeah, I guess. I thought that I'd work on cleaning out all the dead bananas out of the freezer. The boys know how to put them into the when they are over ripe but then nothing happens. I've got a double batch of muffins in the oven and banana coconut cake for dessert.' I watch as Frodo fills up the kettle and prepares the teapot.

We have been teammates off and on since we were in grasshoppers. We got our nicknames from our National coach Bindy. He has likened our team to characters from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The forwards are all leggy blondes so they all have elf names. Our good friend Lauren is known as Legolas. We mid fielders are hobbits. Tylyn got to be Frodo because she wanted to shoot for the Olympic rings. The defense and sweeps behind us are the rangers with the two goalies having dwarf nicknames. In turn we refer to our coach as Gandalf. And what has started out in good fun has stuck for over 6 years now. I rarely think of Tylyn as anything but Frodo my right hand hobbit. But I think that's going to be changing.

'I hear from Lego that other things are cooking as well.' I watch as she moves to spot the ring on her left hand. 'I hear you went on a quest for a ring without me Frodo Baggins.'

'Oh Sam, not really. You were there in my heart. I do love him. I really can't imagine a life without him. But…' she pauses.

'But what? Honey, do you love him?' Frodo nods.' Then what's the problem? I say find a way to make it happen.' But Frodo isn't looking happy.

'87 wants to get married in early April. When do you get back from Scotland?'

'Over the Easter weekend. Is that the weekend you are getting married?' I watch as she shakes her head no so I continue. 'I am not supposed to be back until May but I've told the university that I have to leave early because I'm starting the physiotherapy program at McMaster University. The Marauders want me to help work with some field hockey development clinics.'

'We are trying to arrange it for the 6th of April which the weekend after Easter. Mama thinks that's too soon to plan a proper wedding but I don't want anything big and smarmy. I just want us to get married at the farm in the orchard with all the cherry trees in blossom like big popcorn trees. I want our families and good friends around us. 87 wants to have a dance in the barn just like at my birthday. It should be simple. No tuxes or fancy clothes. 87 will wear his favorite suit and I'm going to ask Kurt to make me one more dress. I was hoping that you and Lego would stand up with me.' I see tears in her eyes as Frodo talks.

'It sounds beautiful to me. I'll make sure I'm on the island for those days. Why the tears?' I ask even though I'm pretty sure of the answer.

'My life is changing. I won't be here anymore. I'll miss playing on the team. I'll miss my Sam.' More tears.

'All our lives are changing Frodo. Hey, have you got in contact with the field hockey association? No? They have been calling all of us from the team that were cut last fall during the past few days. I suspect you'll hear from them soon. They will be running tryouts in July for next year. And surprise, surprise, they will be having a new head coach. Guess who, they are offering the job to? Guess?'

'Wanda the wingnut?' Frodo sniffs.

'No, Boromir. She's been taking coaching seminars over the years. She blew out her knee again in Texas in the fall. It sounds like she can't compete anymore so they've offered her the job. Of course, Gandalf will mentor her along.' Frodo screaming with delight cuts me off.

'There is a god. Yahoo.' The noise starts Hairy barking. I join in the whoops of delight until the three of us interrupted by a very grumpy looking Jory standing in the doorway in just his flannel pj bottoms.

'Shut the freak up. I'm doing night shifts. I need my sleep. Take this hen party to the attic if you want to make a racket.' He yells at us.

Frodo isn't put off by his anger. She hugs him tightly and gives him a kiss. Hairy is hiding under a table at the thunderous noise. I try to not look at his abs. Jeez the Hylkema brothers are a good-looking group of guys. Jory's long blonde hair is tousled around his shoulders and he has a couple days grow of a beard. GQ would kill to have him on their cover. I'm sure that my heart rate has gone up just looking at him and I've known Frodo's brothers for years.

'I've made some muffins. They're warm out of the oven. Why don't you have a snack before you head back down to bed? Sam and I'll go to the attic and be very quiet. I promise.' She tells him.

'Sorry, Jory. We'll be quiet.' He just looks at me, nods and stuffs a muffin whole into his mouth.

…

Upstairs Sam and I've nestled into the two chairs in the den half of my attic. Hairy is pulling toys out of corners and bringing them to play with as we talk. First, it was a pair of my old field hockey sox knotted together, then the pink tennis ball, an old bone, a well-chewed puck, a small brown teddy bear and new stuffed penguin. With each toy she tosses it around or pushes it with her nose. The last thing she brings out is 87's smelly jockeys.

'OMG what is that smell? Hairy do you need to go outside?' Sam has wrinkled her nose up.

'Oh it her new pair of jockey's from 87. They are gross. I think he wore them for three games with out being washed. ' I think they are going to be an outside toy.

'Hairy, that's gross. I love the smell of a sweaty guy but Hairy girl you've taken this to a new level.' Sam has pinched her nose.

'Hairy take those things back to your crate or I'll wash them. Yes, I used the four-letter word. W-A-S-H. You won't like it.' Hairy looks at me as I talk.' W-A-S-H,'

I watch, as Hairy seems to think about this for a few seconds. Then she carries the offending black material back toward her crate. Fortunately for everyone her crate lives in the airing cupboard up here so any smells dissipate quickly. It takes a few minutes for her to come back to sit at our feet.

'So Boromir is going to take over. That is great news.' I go back to our previous conversation.

'Yes, and from what I gather practices will be very structured so we can plan for them. There are going to be some international tourney's organized for the beginning of 2014 to lead up to the Commonwealth Games in Scotland in that summer. Then the push will be for the Pan Am Games in 2015. This was a nothing year after the Olympics.' Sam seems to have a lot of info.

'That's good you've been called' But I wonder if the board of director's will invite me to tryout after they took away my spot last fall.

'You're not worried that you won't get invited are you?' Sam is incredulous.

'I don't know after the fiasco last fall? I just don't know.'

'Don't know what? You love to play. I know you love to represent Canada. What's the problem? Not wonder butt?' Sam questions me.

'Oh I sure 87 will want me to play. It's just that I'll be in PIT not out here.' I pause to think what is my problem. 'Maybe they won't want me.'

'Oh I don't think that's likely. Just you wait and see.' Sam has Hairy's tennis ball and is rolling it down the center of the room towards my bed. I laugh at Hairy cocking her head as she watches the ball roll away from us. She looks like she's thinking_ now how did that happen?_

'They haven't called me.' I state the fact.

'And you've just got back. When's your next practice with the men's team you are helping out?'

'Tuesday evening.'

'Then I bet you get a call as soon as they know you're back in town. Give them your PIT number and they'll phone long distance.' say Sam as she watches Hairy get up to go bring back the ball.

'Maybe.'

'Not maybe, but definitely. Just you wait and see.' Hairy has brought Sam back the ball and wags her tail. So Sam rolls it again and this time Hairy chases it with enthusiasm. 'Hey if I'm in London, Ontario how far away is Pittsburgh? Could you come to visit me?'

….

'Nothing fancy Kurt. I just want a simple dress with maybe some lace flowers. Not long because that will make me look really dumpy.' I tell him and point to my knee. I'm a petite with a huge hockey butt. 'Kinda like the dresses that you made in the fall. They are perfect but something for a spring wedding.'

'Let me do some drawings and then we'll go fabric shopping. If you want it in a couple months I'll have to get busy. My course is having a spring fashion show and I'm pretty busy with that.' Kurt is making some notes.

Kurt has a pad of paper out of his sports bag to write a few ideas down. It's the first practice of the New Year. It's dark and cold outside under the lit field. A breeze blows a few stray pages of Kurt's book. I am glad that I put on a pair of warm up pants under my dress. I know that once I get moving I'll warm up. The rest of the team is warming up on the pitch with stretches and ball work. Murray, our coach, is on the far sidelines talking to some one. I knock a few balls out on to the pitch and start working them. I've already done a few laps to warm up. I work the three balls I'm playing with through some of the forwards. These are big guys compared to me but I love the challenge. Raj tries to steal my purple ball but I'm able to keep him off it. With two hard whacks, I send the purple and pink balls to the far corner. I dribble the green one with me using the players on the pitch as obstacles. I hear my name called as I start getting closer to my target.

'Tylyn? Tylyn?' Murray is waving at me. 'Come over here for a minute.'

I pick up the green ball with the crook of my stick and take it with me. It's just a habit that I've had for years. Whenever I'm in need of a distraction, I play with my stick and balls.

'Happy New Year Murray.' I greet my coach. I do recognize the other man standing on the outside of the fence. It is Mr Robson is the GM of the National Field Hockey Teams. I say Happy New Year to him too.

'Happy New Year, Tylyn. I see that you haven't lost any of your skill. Nice move protecting three balls and getting by Raj. This just makes what I have to ask you all the easier.' Mr Robson has been the GM for 4 maybe 5 years now. I have met with him several times. The last time was when they took away my uniform and position on the national women's team. 'I hope you had a good vacation out East? Murray said that you spent most of your time in Pittsburgh.'

'Yes, with my boyfriend. He works there.' I don't know how much of my personal life this guy knows. Do I just say something like_ yeah my fiancé is Sidney Crosby captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins the NHL superstar_? So I add instead. 'I had a very nice time.'

'That little ring on your left hand suggests that you might have had a very nice time.' Murray teases me as he walks away and starts practice.

'Yes.' I can feel myself blushing. This is _so_ lame.' We got engaged.'

'Congratulations Tylyn. I hope Sidney knows that he's a lucky guy.' Mr Robson smiles at me as he talks. ' We do hope that you will be joining for the Women's National team this July. I'm pretty sure by now you will have heard that there is a coaching change in the works.' He continues when I nod. 'Field Hockey Canada is hoping to put all the unfortunate events of the autumn behind us as we move toward building for another Olympic and World Cup runs. We are hoping that you'll be anchoring our team in the midfield, Tylyn.'

It's like the wait of the world is lifted off my shoulders. My heart beats with excitement and I can't wait to tell 87.

'Of course, I'll come to tryouts. Sid and I've already talked a bit about the plan for the summer. He usually is in LA training at that point so he said we'd come to Vancouver instead.' I told 87 about the changes on when we talked after Sam left. He really wanted me to go to the tryouts.

'Oh you've earned your spot on the team Tylyn. We're going to be making practices over holidays so ladies who are out of province can make it back here. You'll be given a calendar for the whole year so you can make plans. I can't say it enough Tylyn but I've been very impressed with your professionalism this year. You've really helped out both teams.'

'But I didn't get to play with the women's team.' It still breaks my heart to say the words out loud.

'No, but you sure showed them your value by raising the men's play. Hey I even heard from your Ice Hockey coach that we were missing out on a great team leader. She was right Tylyn. You lead in your quiet way. And it was missed this autumn by the younger players.'

'Thank you. I love playing. ' I look over my shoulder as the men's team I've been playing with since October has begun the practice.

' We'll be in touch through emails, Tylyn. I just wanted to come here and talk to you in person. I still feel bad about what happened last fall. The wrong person was let go. I just hoped that you weren't holding any grudges.' He holds out his hand to shake mine.

'Thanks again, Mr Robson. I'll look forward to hearing from you.' I tell him happily but I still feel a bit of a grudge underneath my smile.


	3. Chapter 3

CS 3 Hey now you're an All Star, get your game on.

The familiar refrain from the tune _All Star_ fades out as the announcer says.

'That goes out to our Penguins heading out for the All Star weekend festivities in Columbus Ohio. We wish the best to Sid, Tanger, Geno and Fleury. I know that they'll represent us well. Next up is the new hit from Radioactive.'

I've never been much of a Smash Mouth fan. I've known they were around but to actually down load a tune. Not so much but 91 changed that. She's changed lots of things in my life whether she knows it or not. I stare out the windshield of my Land Rover as I enter on the I-70 for the 3-hour drive to Columbus for the NHL All Star break. The sky is overcast grey this morning according to the radio station. It's hard to tell at this point because it's still dark out. So far the roads are clear and the traffic is moving well. I've got a couple of travel mugs of coffee in the console beside me and the radio is tuned in the X 105.9 on the FM dial. It's one of my favorite radio stations. I settle in for the drive.

'Sounds like Mother Nature has it in for us this folks. The weather guys are predicting another blast of winter blowing in from the west of us. This latest storm is supposed to hit us late tonight or very early tomorrow morning. I guess, we're all hoping that in a couple of weeks Punxsutawney Phil won't see his shadow and spring will come early to Pennsylvania. But that being folks, get out and enjoy today because you'll be shoveling the white stuff tomorrow. So this tunes goes out to Good old Mother Nature.' the announcer says as he spins the Black Keys _Stop, stop._

It's a good driving tune and I'm making good time. I glance at the GPS to see my estimated time of arrival….09:38. I'm thinking through the plan for my day when my phone pings.

'Answer' I say to the Bluetooth device on the console as I turn down the radio station. 'Hi Dad. How's everything there?'

'Good, but I'm getting pretty tired of all the snowstorms. Have you left yet for the All Star weekend?'

'Yeah, I'm about an hour out of PIT.'

'How are the roads? Your mother is worried about you.' He quietly whispers into the phone.

'At the moment they're fine but the radio says that there is another big storm blowing in. I should be in Columbus long before it hits. Although 91 is flying in tomorrow morning so her flight might be delayed.' In my heart of hearts I hope not because I have been desperate to see her.

'I know you'll want to see Tylyn son but winter travel is iffy at best. Why are you going so early? You must have left at the crack of dawn.'

'I have a signing session booked for a couple of hours with the Framework team and then this afternoon I'm in rehearsal with Peeka von Karajan. She wants me launch _The Hockey Butt Blues_ song tonight.' I'm even embarrassed to say this to my dad and he's heard the tune.

'It's a great piece of music, Sid. If your going to put it out there then this is as good a venue as you'll get.' He tells me.

'Yeah your probably right but I just feel really awkward about it. You know how I sing, Dad. Fighting cats are more tuneful than me.' And there it is the desperation in my voice. 'I just wish 91 was going to be here. She always makes me feel better about things.'

'I understand son. I really do. I never realize how much your Mom means to me until we are separated. It was too bad that Tylyn couldn't have gotten the extra day off work. I bet she'll be there as soon as she can.' Dad's voice is reassuring. I know I'm 25 years old but it is still nice to know that Dad is always there for me.

'Thanks, Dad. I'll just have to get through today but enough about me. What's happening at home? Tell me about Pappy? Is Honey better after cutting her paw?' Dad and I catch up on the news from Nova Scotia.

We talk about various family members and local politics before the conversation turns to hockey. It's been an up and down season so far. The Pens are in 8th place in the Eastern conference and second in the Atlantic Division. Dad asks me how Mark Eaton the veteran defenseman is fitting in to the locker room. Mark played here are few years ago so he knows the system. I have been pretty happy about his addition to the blue line. We are getting stronger but if we are going to make a serious run for the cup we are going to have to have some more depth on the front end as well as the back end.

'Has Ray given you any clues of who is going after next?' Dad asks.

'Not really. I'll ask 91 when she gets here. Those two are thick as thieves. They talk through every game. Just before Ray acquired Mark, he came and asked me my opinion. That's normal. What I find a bit disconcerting is that he discussed this with 91 first?' Dad breaks out into laughter as I tell him. 'My girlfriend has more pull with my boss than I do. Is that weird or what?'

'Sid learn this here and now. Your Tylyn has hockey smarts and she's got the ear of Ray, Dan and Mario. They obviously respect her opinion so don't let your game drop or you might be out of a job.' Dad is still laughing or I might get offend.

'Thanks, Dad, thanks a lots for the confidence boost.' I reply but his words get me to thinking.

…..

'It will be okay big guy. Relax, take some deep breaths. Nothing is going to happen here that you don't approve.' I have watched over many years my good friend Peeka coax great performances out of people but she has her work cut out this afternoon.

'Let's take five guy.'

And with that the band disperses. We are working in a ballroom of a Hilton hotel in Columbus Ohio. Peeka's career has taken us many places but this is a backwater that I had not expected. Sid has bottle of water and is systematically destroying it. Not in _I am angry _way but rather a very nervous _just make this end PULEASE._ Peeka catches my eye and looks at me pleadingly. It's her _David HELP _look. I'm a neonatologist and am used to dealing with patients who cannot express what they are feeling. But this guy is no big baby. He's actually not that tall but rather solidly built. Not my type at all. I like them long lean craggy with layers to peel back. I think of Ture my latest lover. Yeah, he's perfect. Sid on the other hand is so straight, so nice, so thoughtful, so hardworking and down right normal. It is hard to see him as anything other than what he the nice boy next door who did good. Every girl loves his boyish good looks, every mother loves his kind gentle nature, every brother loves his ability to make plays and score goals on the ice and every father loves his hard working ethic. It almost makes me want to puke but I like him and we became friends last summer sitting here at the piano learning this song. Peeka has a charity album in the works and Sid accepted the challenge to record a track. The three of us came up with the _Hockey Butt Blues_. Tonight is the big launch and our lead singer has the worse case of nerves ever.

'You are a mass of nerves, Sid.' I state the obvious and wait for him to respond. I know the water bottle is an inanimate object but I still feel sorry for it. We are alone, as Peeka has stepped out side the room with her phone.

'It was easy last summer. It was just us. I'm not a singer David I'm a hockey player.' I can feel his frustration from across the room where he standing. I think back to our week on the west coast of Vancouver Island. 'I… I don't know.'

'It wasn't all that easy at first. Remember. Come sit here beside me at the piano, honey Let's sing together.' I think as he walks towards me. He was much more relaxed then. He and Tylyn had just met and he spent most of his time thinking about her. I play a few chords looking for the right combination. 'Maybe you know this one?'

_I was born up an old dirt road _

_40 acre farm no way out, no interstate_.

I see a smile crack on his lips as he nods. I pat the seat beside me.

_I drive a rusted out Chevrolet_

_The boys all rubberneck _

_While I'm out makin' hay._

I swear the piano bench gasps as he sits down. Sid's head is nodding in time to the rhythm of the music.

_Hey, I'm a wildflower, growin' in the sunshine _

_Soakin' up the way of life I was raised in _

_Runnin' barefoot bloomin' in a summer shower _

_Ponytail dancin', I can't help it, I'm a wildflower _

_Ooh, yeah Ooh, yeah _

We finish the song together and he is in full voice by the last refrain. I play a few chords at the end to give us both some time to catch our breath.

'That brings back many happy memories' Sid still feels nervous but at least he's trying.

'It does. Warm sunshine, lazy mornings, and sweaty afternoons.' I say.

'Maybe for you. 91 and I ran every morning.' I want to keep him in the memory so I play a few bars of _Bad Things.'_ And we had lazy afternoons until you stepped in to trash Dickhead and me at tennis.'

'When does Tylyn get here?' I know the answer but I want to hear the emotion of him telling me. I watch as he glances at his watch and does the mental math.

' About 17 hours, 56 minutes and less than 15 seconds. But I'm not counting.' He looks at me ruefully. I chuckle at his response. 'When does Ture get here, Mr I'm a Cool Customer?'

'In just a couple of hours. When we finish up here, I'm going to take a cab to the airport to meet his plane.' My heart skips a beat as I talk but my fingers are playing C_an't Take My Eyes Off Of You. _ 'We're a couple of love sick puppies you know that don't you?'

'Good tune. I wish 91 would be there tonight. She calms me down. 91 makes me laugh. ' Good he's talking and I'm listening. Tylyn and I both are based in Vancouver so we get together monthly for a visit.

'I know she wanted to be here, Sid. But she's made a commitment to her job. We had dinner last week did she tell you?' My fingers haven't stopped playing. 'I thought I had a busy schedule but her's is crazy.'

'91 told me you two met. She was trying to figure out what to wear to eat Ethiopian food.' Talking Tylyn has relaxed him.

'We had a good girly chat. She's missing you too.' I don't want to give away too many secrets.

'I know 91 was pretty homesick towards the end of her stay with me. I was so glad when the whole field hockey thing seemed to resolve itself. Thanks for your support I know Ty really appreciated all you did for her.'

'Pish posh, it was nothing really. It's hard to be so far apart from the one that you want to spend every waking moment with isn't it?' I am now thinking of Ture.

'Yes.' The answer is pure Sid. It is simple, direct and to the point. 'You love him? Ture that is?'

'Yes, more than I think that I'm willing to admit to myself.' I pause.' I don't do long term relationships. I'm not one of those gay guys that wants to be married but…'

'People can change David or is that people can change us?' Sid's fingers are now playing with the keys. I show him how to play a simple duet. We sit playing at the piano for a bit. I'm thinking of how this information can help us here. We laugh as we play. 'Take my Land Rover out the airport to meet Ture. You lent me your car to surprise 91 in Vancouver last September. It's the least I can do to make it up to you."

'Thanks I think I will. Now let's try singing the blues together but this time instead of saying my bum try saying her bum and picture in your mind eye's that beautiful apple bottom of Tylyn's' Sid flashes me a wolfish grin.

'I always thought I was a breast man until I saw her derriere.' He's humming along to the melody. 'Her bum, her bum.'

We get mostly through the piece when Peeka reappears. She joins us at the piano tapping in time to the music.

'This is great Sid. This is it. Good job. One more time from the top.' Peeka is back in control. I maintain eye contact with Sid as she moves him into place in front of the mike. He falters for a _her bum_ in the walking bass line.

'Sid, do you have any pictures of Tylyn?' I ask.

'Yeah, lots on my phone. Why?'

'Get them to play as a slide show and sing to Tylyn. Really concentrate on singing to Tylyn. I know you have amazing concentration now put it to work.' I nod to Peeka behind Sid's back. This is it. Tylyn is the key Sid's performance.

….

Fortunately, Peeka is running the meet and greet entertainment tonight. I don't know how she managed to wrangle it. The Sheepdogs has been good enough to learn the _Hockey Butt Blues._ They actually seemed to enjoy it and even complimented me on my rendition. I personally think David should just sing it. David is my back up plan when I start puking at the back of the stage in about 25 minutes. I see Ovie across the room with his fiancé chatting to Geno and a couple of other Russian players.

'Hey Sid, it's going to be a fun time tonight.' Stamkos pulls me around towards a group of players in the back corner. I see a bunch of guys that I train with in the off-season with Andy OBrien. Most of them are single guys who are playing various teams around the league. '?"

'Sid, was that the gal who has stolen your heart?' Gabe Landeskog watches Peeka across the room.

'No, Gabe. That was Peeka von Karajan. Ty is smaller and curvier.' I shake his hand hello. 'She's flying in tomorrow.'

'Hey, boys. I think we should take this weekend up a level and put some money it. Like who's the first to score some random? How many random panties you can collect? Let's give Columbus something to wake up and smile about?' Patrick Kane's mouth should come with an X rating. I'm not shocked just mildly put out by his comments. It looks like the rest of the group looks is in the same frame of mind. 'I saw some pretty hot looking stuff out there.'

'That was probably some of Ovie's or Toew's fans.' Ray Whitney laughs. 'They aren't in your league. Better start looking in the gutter Kaner.'

'No really, out in the lobby there was a cute little chickabee with this amazing ass on her. I'd love to run into that thing repeatedly. It was like two beach balls stuffed in her yoga pants. Wowzers.' Kaner pants like a dog.

'I think you're barking up the wrong tree here, man. Why don't you try stirring it up with Giroux and company.' The word chickabee gave me a start, as my nickname for 91 is chickadee that has a lovely hockey butt. 'I can't speak for these guys but I'll pass on your challenge.'

'Jeez and they call Jonny Captain Serious.' With that Kaner moves off to another group behind us when the others around me nod their assent.

'I thought your girlfriend was going to be here.' Tavares asks me.

'She will be. She flies in tomorrow morning.'

'Hopefully, I know my girlfriend was supposed to fly in tonight but her flight was cancelled due to the storm.' Says Adam Henrique. 'They say it's pretty bad out there.'

'It's dreadful.' Says a voice at my elbow. 'Excuse me Sid but if I could talk to you a moment.' I look at David who has joined our small group. My stomach pitches dangerously.

,

'I'll catch up with you later guys. Save me a seat away from Kaner, okay?' The guys laugh as I call over my shoulder. 'And Giroux.'

'Oh here are your keys back, Sid. Your Land Rover is amazing. The snow is sure piling up out there but that SUV of yours is remarkable. I'll have to, think about getting one.' David is walking me to the back of the stage.

'Did Ture's flight make it in?'

'Yes, but the airport is now closed. No flights in or out until the wind and snow eases up.' David looks concerned. 'Have you heard from Tylyn? When does her flight leave Vancouver?'

'Not for a few hours yet. I hope she makes it here okay. She keeps flying in stormy weather and that scares her.' Me too. But mostly because I don't want 91 to be scared.

'Sid, why don't you change into your long undies and I'll meet you at the piano.' David waves me into the washroom. This was Peeka's idea for me to wear my under armour so show off my hockey butt. When I get to his side again my mouth is dry and I can hardily talk let alone sing.

'Let's warm up that voice of yours. Put your iPhone up here on the piano and start the slide show of Tylyn. Let's sing to her and think positive thoughts.' David says as his long fingers stroke the black and white keys. 'What shall we sing?'

I can hear the Sheepdogs being introduced on the stage in front of us. The opening chords of their first tune, _I Don't Know, _drown out my choice of song. I have to yell into David's ear for him to hear me. He takes me through a warm up piece of music and some vocal exercises. If I didn't have to perform tonight I'd almost be enjoying myself. I watch the screen on my phone flash pictures of 91. My heart rate increases when I hear Peeka explaining about her charity and the origins of the Hockey butt Blues.

'So please put your hands together and welcome to the mike Sidney Crosby to sing his track from my new album. The Hockey Butt Blues.' I look at David and he nods to me.

'I'll be right at the piano beside you Sid. Believe in yourself.' And David leads me out on to the stage. 'Focus on Ture in the crowd. He's here to support you as well."

I see Peeka beside the mike and the Sheepdog band members clapping. I see the crowd of people into front of the stage. I look into the audience for faces that I recognize. The bass line starts to play. I can see Tanger and Catherine with Flower and Vero. Geno is standing beside Datsyuk. I see my off-season work out buddies as they raise their drinks in salute of me. I start softly with David the "my bums" of the walking bass. I finally see Ture and beside him a mass a dark curls. I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me. So I blink my eyes. It's really her. 91 gives me a huge smile and a finger wave. It is her. IT IS HER. My heart soars.

_My life's been a reflection of my sport._

_Fast paced, hard hitting, high flying_

_But the only downer I can find_

_Is in my behind_

_Because I've got the hockey butt blues._

She turns around and waggles her bottom at me. The tight form fitting dress accentuates her curves. Kaner really did see a pair of beach balls wrapped in Lycra.

_My bum has been the butt of many jokes_

_It's large, it's bulbous, gravity defying_

_But it gets me to where I need to be_

_Skating by the D_

_Because I've got the hockey butt blues._

_So just think of it like this._

_It's not peculiar it's asstaculiar_

_It's just lots of junk in my trunk_

_It's rumpdillyicous._

_It' not a moose it's my caboose._

_Don't stare at my derriere._

_Because I have the hockey butt blues._

_My bum my bum my bum_

_Now shush that's just my tush….._

_My bum my bum my bum._

…

I pound on the door to Sid's suite as I punch redial again. I know the kids had a late night partying but we arranged to meet for a late breakfast. The skills competition starts in a couple of hours and I need to get some contracts signed. The phone goes to message again. Mon dieu. Short of calling security I'm stumped when I hear the lock click on the other side of the door. The heavy wood door opens barely a crack.

Tygyrl is wrapped in a blanket looking all tussled and sleepy.

'Oh good morning Pat. Let me get the chain off the door.' I've definitely have woke them up. The blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders makes her eyes look blue like the Caribbean ocean.

'Sorry to wake you up.' I walk through to the table by the window and set down my brief case. ' Sid and I had arranged this yesterday. You young lady were supposed to be just arriving here.'

'We've over slept. Why don't you call down for some coffee while I wake up 87?' She says as she enters the bedroom. I can hear her asking Sid to wake up. I lift the receiver of the phone and think for a minute.

'Sid, what do you want for breakfast? Eggs, toast? Fruit? Waffles?' I call through to them.

'Yeah, sure all of it. And yoghurt parfait for 91. I'm just going to pop through the shower. We'll be with you in a jiffy.' I hear more murmurs of voices.

I place our order and then start unloading the papers from my case. I have a few offers for Tygyrl my new client. Sid had a pair of ladies hockey skates made for her last year and Reebok has decided to run them as a line called "Tygyrl 91". Now we have some promo work to do

When Sid comes through to join me, he looks fresh out of the shower. He's dressed in jeans and a black Henley. He opens the curtains to reveal the snowy scene outside. I have been Sid's agent since he was in his mid teens so I know him pretty well. And at the moment I'd say he is pretty happy with his life.

'The food should be here shortly. What time did you two leave the party last night?' I'm trying to gauge how tired they will be.

'Not long after you. Maybe 130 am. We were both tired. The whole power outage made it difficult to see anyone. So we packed it in,' Sid and Tylyn may have left the party but I don't believe for a minute that they packed it in.

'I'm glad Tylyn flew yesterday afternoon. The news is reporting that the airport will remain closed for the rest of the day. There is talk of postponing the skills competition to allow time for the plows to clear the streets.' I watch as Sid flips over a couple of the pages.

'Me too.' His eyes lift to where Tylyn has joined us. Her hair is wrapped up in a towel from the shower and she's dressed casually in sweater dress with matching tights.' Come here and sit. I'll brush out the knots while Pat talks.'

Sid pulls out a chair from the dining table. I expect Tylyn to sit in it but Sid sits down on the seat and pulls her on to his lap. The petite girl hands him the hairbrush so he can start brushing out her hair. Both pairs of eyes look at me expectantly.

'Right then. Reebok is very happy with the test marketing and have several ideas for promos for the Tygyrl 91 line. The first is a couple of commercials with you and Sid playing keep away. The second idea a commercial explaining the differences between men and women's feet thus women should be wearing a skate designed for women. The third is well more showing what the skate can do.' I pause to let them think about this.

'The skate on it's own?' Tylyn's soft sweet voice belies her fierce competitive nature.

'Not exactly. You'll wearing the skate taking on some guys just like last autumn when you chicked the Penguins during the drills practice. The idea is that with these skates you can beat the boys at their own game.' I'm hoping Sid will be on board.

'The skates did raise 91's ability to skate. She had the skill but none of the men's or boys skated fitted her feet well enough to allow her the mobility to put her skill to use.' Sid gets it.

'But how would you do it? I mean show my skill.' Tylyn asks 'Won't the audience just think it's all CGI?'

'Not if it happen for real.' I pause to wait to see if they will figure it out.

'The skills competition here?' Sid asks. 'You want her to enter the skills competition?'

'No way.' Tylyn is shocked. 'The other players won't stand for it. I'll get smoked.'

'Maybe not. Hear me out, Tylyn. Your best event is stick tricks right. I think we set up an obstacle speed course where players take a puck through various challenges. That will level the playing field for you. Most the guys here will accept your skill. Sid, Geno, Flower and Tanger are all here and will support you. We'll set up the course and offer it as a challenge. It will be optional but filmed. Any player can have their try through the course deleted. But I suspect pride won't let them.' I explain.

'Pat, I'm not sure about this. This is the NHL. These guys are the best in the world.' She stumbles over her words. 'They aren't going to accept me as a valid player.'

'Oh yes, they will if the NHLPA tells them to. I think this is a great idea. Almost half our fans are women, so if you can play, you can play. Let me make a couple of calls.' Sid is behind me. 'Pat do you think we can set this up today?'

'I've got a film crew on hand Sid we just need a few victims. Sorry test subjects.' I reply.

'Let me call some of the guys. You'll have some good competition. Landeskog should do it. Maybe Stamkos. ' Sid's on task. Tylyn looks concerned. For me it's game on.

…..

I think I want to puke. Pat's idea of an obstacle course has taken on a life of it's own. 87 and I got to the rink for a little fun skate around 1230pm. The skills competition start time has been delayed until this evening. We are out on the ice playing when I notice a few guys are watching us from the breezeway. Sid skates over and chats to them. I take a puck and head to the far side of the ice. I assume that our time is almost done. So I get set up for our traditional finish the game of keep away.

I hunker down over the puck and tease it in front of me when 87 looks my way. He puts his head down as he skates full tilt at me. I make a quick dash to my left, plant my toe into the ice spin around and duck under his right arm. It's a new move I've been practicing. It catches 87 off guard. I go hard behind the net with the puck. I keep the net between us until he knocks it off its posts trying to get around it to me. I flick the puck far to his left side at the boards and go the far way around the net. He watches me for a split second trying to decide to take me or go after the puck. But I waste no time catching the puck on the ricochet. I am in full stride looking down to the Zamboni when players on the ice distract me. Whomp. I've been caught. 87 has caught me with his free arm and pulled me down.

'Holy shit, that was hilarious. She deked you, Sid. ' I look up at several guys in their hockey gear looking down at us. 'That would have gone viral on YouTube.'

'You try and get the puck off her. It's not as easy as it looks.' 87's deep voice is laughing. I stand up and have to lean back to look into Zdeno Chara's face. 87 holds me in place when I try to leave.

'Pat Brisson says there is going to be a new skill challenge. An obstacle course?' Marion Hossa has joined us.' Good challenge.'

'I better go.' I say quietly to 87. The all-star players have been divided into two teams. Team Crosby who are now coming out on to the ice for warm up skate. And Team Johnson who will get pre skills skate in an hour or so.

'No, stay. We are going to go through the drills and put our best players forward for each skill set. Just stay here. Okay?' 87 asks me.

'Okay. But I'll stay out of the way.' The warm up jerseys for 87's team are dark blue. My hot pink jersey stands out amongst the players. I watch as selection are made for the drills for contestants in:

1) Bridgestone NHL Fastest Skater

2) Allstate Insurance NHL Breakaway Challenge

3) Canadian Tire NHL Accuracy Shooting

4) G Series NHL Skills Challenge Relay

5) BlackBerry NHL Hardest Shot

6) Tim Horton's NHL Elimination Shoot Out

Finally, they get to my obstacle course. This is a stick/puck handling skill demonstration that I have worked on for years. I help set up the course. It is comprised of 2 sticks, bars on 3 inch raisers, a piece of 4 inch plastic pipe, a speed cone, a stool and finally a bucket set upright. It's maybe 20 feet long at best.

'So the deal here guys is you have to take the puck through this obstacle course. You flip the puck across the shaft stick three times, under the first bar then over the next bar through the plastic pipe, three more puck flips down the next stick, take it around the speed cone over the stool and pop it in the bucket. Got that. Easy peasy. Child's play if you ask me. Who want's to go first.' 87 explains the drill.

Film crews have been recording the practice for the NHL and are now setting up around the course. This is it the start. Several players give it a shot but either end up losing their pucks or get stumped by the plastic pipe.

'Here watch me do it. Slow down and just work the puck. I know that the record time is about 17 seconds but you have to work up to it.' 87 takes the puck slowly through the course and teaches the guys how it's done.

'17 seconds that's impossible.' I know a lot of the players but I don't know this guy.

'Oh yeah. It's possible.' Tanger laughs. He takes the puck through in about 18 seconds. 'I've been practicing!' He gives me a wink.

When everyone has had a turn and most have failed. 87 looks at me and says.

'Show 'em up, Chickadee.'

I stretch to calm my nerves. Pat has joined us on the ice. He's all smiles.

'Go for a warm up skate. Tygyrl. Just a quick lap and then back. I'll have a clock on you.' So I nod. And start with my warm up strides, picking up the pace, then flip to going backwards. I have my nerves under control so I when I pick up a puck on the way back to the head of the course I'm in game mode. I line up and wait. 87 blows the whistle that starts me off. I run the course and do it in reverse as well popping the puck into the bucket from the start of the course all in less than 19 seconds.

'Holy shit man. That' was impressive.'

'It's cause she's little. I had a hellva time not knocking over the cone.' Henrique the big Dman complains.

'No way, she just plain out classed you.' Spezza laughs. 'I say she our one and only entry.'

'Now who's willing to sign my releases. You've all been chicked by a Tygyrl' I look at Pat who is smiling like a Cheshire cat. I recognize Datsyuk, Duchene and Patrice Bergeron all line up to sign. I don't recognize several of the other guys.

'You should see her record time, boys. I've got it on video.' Sid laughs and gives me a kiss. And to me he whispers ' You can chick me anytime.'

'I can try.' I whisper back. 'Does this mean crazy gorilla shower sex now?'

The huge arena is filled with 87's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

CS 4 Allstar Interlude.

Pat and the film crew are setting up to run the guys who signed waivers and contracts through the obstacle course again. This time each player has seen it run and still has problems. For Chara, 91 suggests lengthening out the course so he has room to maneuver. She still beat him by 3 seconds and she had twice the strides to make to get through it.

'I think we put this on the plate as a challenge.' Tanger is beside me watching Duchene for his third try. 'With Geno on the other team, they have a chance but Tylyn beats him regularly. He just won't know that she's our anchor.'

'I think we run a player from every position do the course. Goalies won't be great but with the course lengthened out, it is do able.' Flower is such a competitor.

'We will have to get this to the officials pretty quick. Let me talk to Jack and see if they can come up with an alternate challenge for us. Just to make it fair.' I skate over to the bench area to my phone. I can see some of the Johnson team starting to filter in so I call out. 'Let's shut this thing down.'

My phone is sitting by some water bottles. I watch the practice break up as I dial Jack Johnson, Captain of the other team. It takes him a few rings before he answers.

'Hi Jack, how's your head this morning? Or are you still drinking over there?' I tease him.

'EH? I can't hear you? My ears have been permanently damaged last night when some a'hole started singing the blues.' My old friend and Shattuck's team mate loves to rib me.

'Yeah right, you don't know good music when you hear it.' I chirp him back. 'Hey why don't we make this fun tonight? I mean, that we run the set skills and have each team come up with a challenge for the other team. Something fun like a relay race or something?'

'That would be great if there is time? ' Jack loves to compete. "What are you thinking?'

'Remember at Shattucks's, when the coach would get us to use eggs to pass with or balls on the ice? That kind of thing.' I don't want to give away our plan.

'Yeah that was fun. Truly messy but fun.' Jack's thinking I can tell.' What are you suggesting, Squidney? A side bet?'

'Yeah, who ever loses the fun challenges owes the other team maybe …' I pause trying to think of what would be painful.

'The losing team picks up dinner for the winners.' Jack way a head of me.'Winner winner chicken dinner.'

'I was trying to think of some thing more painful. But dinner it can be.' I smile at my players as they leave the ice. 'See you later, Jack.'

'See you later, Squidney. Better watch out, I think that your pretty little girlfriend might have her eye on me? '

'Only in the sense, of she can't look away from the disaster.' I rib him. I hang up the phone and look down at 91. Her bright blue eyes are questioning me. 'Jack thinks he's got a shot at you?'

'Eeoow, in his dreams.' She wrinkles up her nose like she just stepped in something bad. 'I'm going through the shower. I'll see you in a jiff.'

I open the gate for her to leave the ice. Team Johnson players are now in the breezeway waiting to go on the ice. They watch her as she walks down the hallway toward her change room. 91 is little, maybe 5 feet tall. She's dressed in her bright pink Tygyrl jersey, pants and socks. The jersey bottom is ringed in white daisies. She really doesn't look much like a hockey player. I think for a minute then follow her down that same hallway to my teammates change room. I gather up my stuff and toss it in my bag.

'Where you going, Sid?' Matt Duchene asks me. 'Aren't you going to shower up?'

'Down to Ty's change room. Why shower here with you guys when I can conserve water and shower with her.' The room erupts in jeers, wolf whistles and laughter.

And I think, I promised her crazy locker room gorilla shower sex but I won't tell them.

….

It's been less than 24 hours since I've got here and this is the first time that we've actually had any time alone together. David and Ture met me at the airport and I had just enough time to get a quick shower in their room before joining the meet and greet party last night. Then 87 introduced me to his friends and colleagues. The evening was fun but noisy. Then when we finally got up here to our suite. Well let's just say it was a mutually physical thing. Not a lot of talking. Then Pat woke us up this morning and we went to practice.

87 is on his phone making arrangements for our skill challenge. I am looking through the picnic basket of food that he ordered. I know we are supposed to be meeting up with some players for a "pre game" meal but I feel peckish now. I open the fridge in the room and pull out a cheese platter and a few cold appy's. I put together a plate of food and take it through to the couch where 87 is stretched out. He's got a pitcher full of water in front of him. He lifts his hand and hold it up. I know what that means. He's calling me to come over to him. So I do. I put my hand in his. He tugs me gently down to him. He moves so I can snug in against him.

'Thanks. We'll see you around 6pm to get on the bus. No, we left our gear at the rink. The Columbus trainers said it would be fine. G'bye' He sets the phone down. 'It's all set. Now, what have you got on that plate?'

'I don't think we'll get through that mass of food that you've got here.' 87 has put the plate on his leg across from me. He takes a slice of cheese and a quarter of apple and eats in one mouthful. I've grown up with 4 older brothers so I know guys can eat a lot. But 87 out eats everyone I know.

'This is a nice snack but I worked up an appetite. Where's your plate?' he teases me.

I start to get up but he holds me tight. 'I'll share, I'll share.'

'This is a nice room.' I look around us but am thinking of the other suites that we have shared.

'But I feel a but coming on.'

'No, it's nice. It's just not your cave. The view from your couch in the great room is spectacular. This is pretty but …'

'See I knew there was a but.' He kisses me and rubs his free hand across my bum. 'I don't care where we are as long as we are together. The cave isn't the same without you.'

'I miss it, too.' I hesitate. 'I've missed being with you.'

'Are you feeling better? I know you were kinda of homesick before you left PIT.' His voice sounds concerned. 'You still want to get married in April right?'

'Yes, YES, I do. I was homesick for things I was missing but I feel just as bad when I'm away from you. I can't explain it but I do. I want to be with you so much and yet. I miss my life too.'

'No one says you have to spend all your time in PIT. If you want to spent some of the time in Vancouver then we'll make it work.' He seems to understand me. 'I know playing on the national team is important to you. You've got to know I understand that, right?'

'I do. Thank you but it just seems hard. I love this.' I gesture with my hand to the way we are snuggled together on this couch. 'But I…'

'You want your own life too. That's totally fair. I don't want you to compromise your aspirations, your goals or your desires. I want us to both to have them. ' He pauses and lifts my chin up with his finger so we can look into each others eyes.' I love you, Ty. I want you to be happy. I want us both to be happy and that is probably going to mean some time apart.'

'Mama says that falling in love is the easy part but being married is where it gets hard.' I kiss his fingers.

'So does my dad and Pappy. They both keep telling me this is where the fairy tale ends and real life begins. That it's not all happily ever after.' I stare in to his amber eyes. 'Let's just keep talking. If something is bothering us, let's talk about it.'

'Mama says being married is full of compromises.' I tell him. 'You know, I'll always love you no matter what, right?'

'I know as long as I'm a Penguin.' I laugh with him.

'Well as long as you understand that we'll be fine.' I wiggle up to rub noses with him.' I like Pittsburgh. I've made friends there. Just maybe sometime I can go home.'

'And maybe I can come with you in the off season.' This makes me happy. This whole conversation helps make everything better. I lay my face against his and feel the roughness of his beard against my skin. I realize right then that when I'm with 87, I feel whole again. I might have missed playing field hockey, my friends and family when I was in Pittsburgh but I missed this more when I was in Vancouver. I missed being us.

….

'You heard that they traded Benny right? He' a Duck now.' Tanger is dressing after his warm up. I've just come into the locker room after taping my sticks.

'Benny's a duck? No way. I'm not surprised but it would have been nice to know.' I lift my phone out of the locker and text 91.

Hckybt: Benny's a duck? Did u know?

Chkaddd: Yup.

Hckybt: Anything else I should know?

Chkaddd: Keep your head up, stick on the ice and go hard on the net.

I crack up laughing. Tanger gives me an eye. When I look around the room, see the other guys looking back at me like I've truly lost my mind. Flower has stopped talking to Chara and stares me down.

'Benny's a duck.' I tell him.

'Yeah so. Tanger told me.' Marc Andre Fleury is sitting putting on his goalie pads.

'When I asked 91 if there was anything else I should know, she said and I quote. Keep your head up, stick on the ice and go hard on the net. I swear if my game drops she'll tell Shero to trade me.' I laugh.

'Your girlfriend talks to Shero about players games?' Whitney asks incredulously.

'His fiancé has the ear of Shero, Disco Dan and Jasseur. She's got great hockey sense. She's raising Biznasty's game.' Tanger tells him.

'I know Bylsma is nicknamed Disco Dan but who the hell is Jasseur?' Duchene might be Canadian but he doesn't know his Quebecois slang.

'A jasseur can be loosely translated to mean gossipy old woman. It's Tylyn's nickname for Mario. We players love it. She might be a jeune fille but she's sassy.' Flower laughs. 'Watch your game Sid. Did she say who we were getting?'

'No actually.' I turn to Tanger 'Do you know?'

'No. I haven't heard.' He looks perturbed. 'Don't ask me. Ask her.'

Hckybt: who do we get in return?

Chkaddd: I don't know.

Hckybt: oh. Another d man?

Chkaddd: Ask Ray. He just asked my opinion on a few guys. I don't know which one he is pursuing.

'She says to ask Ray.' I tell the group.

'Talk about being pussy whipped. She' a cute kid, Sid, but if my woman messed with my team she's be out the door.' Chara states.

'91's has great hockey sense. She sees things different than you and me. It's still Ray's decision.' I am beginning to feel left out of the loop.

Our coach comes into the room for our pep talk pre skills competition. He sets up the order and gives us the low down on the tonight's events.

'Sid, can you tell Tylyn to be ready at the end of the shoot out competition.' He looks at me.

'Sure. Larry the trainer here has offered to keep her in here. He's got a tv with a feed so she can watch the action. Ty's a sport she knows what is needed.' I say with confidence.

…

'Tylyn, those were awesome stick skills. Wow. You blew those guys out of the water.' Catherine and Vero have joined us at the post skills media event. 'Kris said you were good but that was fantastique.'

'I've had lots of practice and lots of time to practice.' I defer. 'Geno gave me a game. I like a challenge.'

'You cheat. You not suppose to play.' The big Russian grumbles beside me.

'You owe me dinner.' I sass him back.

'That whole team should owe you more than dinner.' Pat has joined our group. 'Good job, Tygyrl. I've got more signatures.' As only a few of the Johnson players got to try our challenge, some of them tried it after the official time had ended.' And we've got video of you keeping the puck off Johnson. Jack is going to sign a contract to let be run. You sure worked his ass.'

The Johnson team put forth games of keepaway/takeaway. Pairs of opposing players took turns at taking the puck off each other. Because I play mid field I'm used to going both ways. Because I have four older brothers and a hockey dad I'm used to having to play against bigger players. Because I play field hockey and ice hockey I'm pretty fit. I won both of my matches against Johnson. It was a timed thing, up to 2 minutes each with the puck. I know that he is still in shock.

I look for 87 in the crowd. I know this his world. He was still signing autographs at the door when Vero came to get me.

'You playing in game tomorrow?' Geno asks me.

'No, Geno, I'll be in the stands.'

'Good, we might actually win. I hear Bennie got move. Who next?'

'I don't know. I do think Ray is looking for a new D'man.'

'Good. Not center or wing?'

'He's asked me to look at some game tape of some wingers with Nealer being out with his groin hip thing your line is a bit short. Beau is looking good but he still needs time. We need someone with experience especially if there is going to be a play off run.' I tell him. I finally find 87 standing talking to some reporters.

'You tell Ray I want fast guy. Maybe a center who grind on third line. Sutter good but if he get hurt.' I stop Geno from talking.

'I'll tell him. I think that more guys will be added for depth but it's Ray's call. If you'll excuse me Geno, Sid wants me.' I see 87 hand lifted.

I cross the room to where he is standing. He smiles at me. I know Pierre Lebrun from TSN, but not the other two guys.

'This is Tylyn Hylkema my fiancé.' I turn, smile and hold out my hand to greet the gentlemen. 'Ty, this is Pierre le Brun, Ray Ferraro and PJ Stock.'

As we shake hands, I do recognize the other two men. I have seen them on TV but it's odd meeting them in person.

'That was some good work out there.' PJ Stock pauses.

'You were going to say for a girl weren't you?' 87 calls him on it.

'Yeah but considering that I'm a hockey analyst not a player anymore, I thought I'd just keep my mouth shut.' PJ shakes my hand. 'I am now wishing I had spent more time practicing with my stick and less time drinking beer with my buds.'

'Really?' I ask.

'Okay, not really but I may have made the league with hard work but I can still appreciate good skills when I see them.' He laughs.

'We still wish he would spent less time drinking beer and working his brain out.' Kelly Hrudy has joined us. 'I liked your deke around Johnson but I loved how you took that puck off him from behind him. I'll put money that every coach around will add that to his training library. It was pretty.'

'I play with some of the best around so I have to be on my game.' I look up into 87's eyes as I speak. He tucks me in close to him and kisses me on the head.

'There is no kissing in hockey, Jeezus. Hello Sid.' Don Cherry's voice comes from behind us. 87 turns us both and puts out his right hand. They shake and I get introduced. Mr Cherry is wearing the loudest jacket I've ever seen.

'It's a pleasure, Mr Cherry.' I tremble. I know most people think he's a loud mouthed snook but what he says is right. Well, some of the time.

'Hell, you're hardily bigger than a little kid. You sure showed up those guys down there. It was impressive. Sid, here teach you those tricks?' He talks just like he does on tv.

'No, I come from a hockey family. I have four older brothers and a Hockey dad. I've spent hours waiting at rinks and watching hockey. Every Saturday is still spent watching HNIC. It was our Saturday school.' I try and explain.

'You got brothers that play in the league?'

'Not the NHL. My brother Caleb is a Dman for the UBC Thunder. I have cousins that are playing in the juniors.' I tell the group.

'Ty plays field hockey for the Womens National Team. They won gold last summer in England and the last couple of world titles. She plays mid.' 87 tells them.

'Yeah but that's a girls sport.' Mr Cherry says dismissively. It happens all the time. People just don't take my sport seriously. 'You play for the women's hockey team?'

'No, I play home games for the ladies UBC Thunderbirds.' There is just no point explaining.

'Sid, when you see Wickenheiser you should tell her about this one. She could be a starter with those stick skills. Great song, kid. It should make a lot of money for that charity. ' Okay, Mr Cherry has gone down in my estimation. I feel my feathers getting ruffled. He turns and leaves us to talk with another group of guys.

'You play field hockey? Didn't Gillis's daughter play on the national team?' Hrudy makes up for Mr Cherry's rudeness.

'Yes, Kate was a forward. She's a terrific player.' I answer.

'Please don't judge all us hockey media types by him. Some of us know that other sports take talent, fitness and hard work.' Mr Le Brun asks me.

'Field hockey is not a high profile sport but it is quick and entertaining to watch. Kinda like soccer but with more action.' I tell them.

'I watched the some of the Olympic coverage. It was pretty entertaining. Hey, I watched that gold medal game against the Koreans. You set up that winning goal. You've got a wicked shot.' PJ tells me. He has been playing with his phone. 'Look at this play. That midfielder is you right?'

We all look at his phone while it plays my pass forward to Lego who redirects behind the Korean goalie. There is a slo mo of my deke past the Korean defender, the fake shot to Sam and the hard hit up the middle through traffic to Lego.

'That's you.' Pierre says again. We watch as I jump up on Lego's shoulder for a celebratory hug. 'Hell, you can high jump as well.'

'Yes, but Lauren isn't very tall.' The men laugh. I look up at 87. He's grinning. He looks so proud of me. I give him a hug and I get another kiss.

…..

'It's quiet at last.' I move to close the curtain of the big picture window. I can't believe that the weekend has gone by so fast. This afternoon's game is coming up quickly. 91 and I are trying to have a lazy morning but our phones keep ringing. I finally convinced her to turn off our phones for some serious cuddle time. The worst offender has been Brisson. He has been an absolute pest between the_ Hockey Butt Blues_ going viral on every tv station and 91 stick challenge. He hasn't let up. 'Now where were we?'

'Let's see you were snarling at Pat while I was talking to him on my phone.' 91 teases me. I dive back into bed careful not to land on her. She giggles and feigns terror. I'm on my back and open my arms. 'Come back here, we were rudely interrupted from kissing practice.'

91's big blue eyes light up. She's naked under the covers so I tuck them around us to keep her warm.

'You're cold.' She wrinkles her nose at me.

'Then come warm me up some.' I hold her tight against my chest while my lips caress her's ever so gently. This is what I miss. I miss being able to fondle her, hold her touch, smell her and kiss her. The sex is great but there is something so sensual about the slow soft motions of touch. The warmth, the pressure and the engulfing emotions of being so close together that you feel like one person. We move as one. We breathe as one being. We are one. I know at any point if I strengthen the kisses to be more passionate this will turn from a quiet cuddle into making love. I know if 91 wants a more physical passion she can arouse me. It's just nice being here together exploring each other's bodies.

'This is new.' 91 has found the slash across the back of my left leg from a game last week. The bruise is still slowly going down.

'Hmmm, it's getting better.' I nibble my way along an arm. 'Do you know who we are getting for Benny?'

'No, Ray just asked me which defender I'd trade. I said Lovejoy. It was pretty obvious.' She massages my calf around the bruising. 'Ray asks me questions and I answer them.'

'Has he asked you who you think should replace Benny?'

'Hmm, he asked me to watch three guys. Jay Bouwmeester, Robin Regehr and Kevin Marshall.' She pauses and looks into my eyes. 'Do you mind?'

'Do I mind what that you're massaging my sore leg? Hell no.' I sneak a kiss of her lips.

'No, do you mind that Ray asks my opinion about the players? I won't do it if it going to be a problem.'

'Give Ray the information he is asking about. You do see the game differently than us. I'm good with anything that helps us win a cup.' I think for a minute before I continue. 'Just let me know if Ray asks about my play, okay?'

…..

'Call me when you land in Chicago, okay?' 87 whispers in my ear.

My luggage is checked in and I have my boarding pass. We are standing hugging outside the security screening area. My flight doesn't leave for another hour or more. The people around us move in a blur but all I see are his amber eyes. I've been here in Columbus with 87 for maybe 50 hours. It wasn't enough. I feel my eyes well up with tears. I don't want to leave again.

'We're okay here. Just think in 3 weeks, the team will be coming to Vancouver. We will have 3 whole days together. I've booked our room at the Sylvia.' I can hear him getting choked up as he talks.

'I'll bring the picnic basket.' I try and smile but a tear escapes.

'That will be great. I've asked for a bunch of tickets for your family. Are your parents and Gerry going to stay at the house in Kitslano? Is Mum coming over? Should I get another ticket for her?' 87 is so thoughtful.

'We haven't actually talked about it yet. Mama has been mostly talking up guest lists and invitations. I think that she'll be happy that we've chosen an invitation. She thinks we should have the invites in the mail PDQ' I tell him. 'It would be great if Mum would come to the city but …'

'But? You don't want your grandma to come to the game?'

'Yes, but no. If it's going to be a family weekend then I'll have to share you. I like when it is just us.' I rub my nose against his.

'Hmm. I like when it's just us too.' I get a 87-91 special kiss. It is a soft, delicate breath of a kiss. It makes my heart flutter. We are interrupted by an alarm beeping.

'Damn. You better go, 91.' He says to me. He straightens my red woolen coat and adjusts my beret. '22 days and counting, 91. 22 days. Tz'

'Tot ziens, 87.' I step back from him.

It takes a lot of determination to walk away. I turn to wave to him and already people are asking for his autograph. 87 looks up and waves at me. 22 days seems like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

CS 5 Canoodling in Canada.

The interviews for Root Tv took longer than I planned. Harv and Morty should be at the Capital Grille by now so I park and run down the street to the door of the restaurant. The guys know that if I'm not here just to order a bottle of wine. But I'm not usually this late. The maître d gives me a nod and offers to take my rain sodden coat.

'Your guests are seated sir and a bottle of 6th Sense Syrah 2010 has been served." The debonair gentleman hangs my coat on a cupboard behind his desk. 'If you'll come this way your table is beside the fire place as you asked.'

We walk through the tables toward the back of the restaurant. I recognize a few people seated at the tables we past. I smile as I spot my two dinner companions relaxing at our table. They are older men. Well, Morty Klein is probably in his eighty's and Harv Wozniak is maybe ten years younger. They come from very different walks of life but formed a stronger friendship in the spring of 2009 when both of their wives were dying of cancer. They met in a lounge during our run for the cup was on the TV. Their wives did die but their friendship continued. They have season tickets and come to every game. I met them a couple of seasons ago when I delivered their tickets to Harv's house. I had a great time chatting to them and ever since then we meet about once a month for a steak dinner on me. Oh, they've helped me out a few binds. Harv's been great about doing pick up and drop off to the airport.

'Hi guys, did you save me glass of the Shiraz?' The chair I have chosen puts my back to the room. Morty is across the table from me with his back to the blazing fire. Harv is to my right. I push the table center decorations to the empty place setting. This clears a space in front of the three of us. The bottle of wine is between the other two so Harv pours me a glass about ½ full.

'Hi Sid, is that enough? Morty's had his quota already so it's up to you and me kid.' Harv is a working class guy. I am pretty sure he was a mechanic of some sort before he retired. The guy can fix anything.

'Hey, who are you the red wine police? I can splurge once and a while.' Morty was an accountant but is still counting the beans or in this case the drops of wine. He looks a bit grey still but appears to be gaining weight. He has emphysema and was admitted to hospital for most of December. 'It's good to see you Sid. How's our girl?'

'I don't know about your girl, Morty? But my girl is just fine. 91 said to say hello. Let me take your picture for her.' Morty raises his glass and gives me a toothy grin. I snap the picture and send it to 91 with the caption. _Drunk again_. 'She'll be at a HF practice for a while yet.'

'They practice all winter? Outside?' Harv looks disbelieving. 'That seems kinda cruel.'

'Well it's Vancouver. They don't get snow and the temperature rarely goes below freezing. 91 said that they have only had one snow day this winter so far. Unlike here where we've been buried in snow for most of the winter.' I sip my wine. It's good.

'You going to be seeing her in a couple of weeks when the team takes a swing out west?' Harv asks.

'Yeah. Sorry, I'm late but filming ran over. Have you guys ordered yet?' I don't need a menu. I always get the same thing, the rib eye steak, Caesar salad, vegies and baked potato. 'Have you been here long?'

'We got here about 20 minutes ago, Harv is such a fuss budget about where he parks.' Morty rolls his eyes.

'I was trying to save you steps, old man. No, we haven't ordered anything but the wine.' Harv is wearing his reading glasses. 'We were waiting for you.'

'Thanks.' These guys are probably three times my age but I feel truly at home with them.'

'So how's the new guy? Morrow? He's a winger right?' Morty asks.

'Morrow's good. He's got great experience that should help us for the run for the cup.'

'Well, provided you hold on the eighth spot.' Harv's only is stating the obvious.

'That's true but we've a Dman coming from the Sharks in a couple of days.' 91 told me this tidbit. 'He's a big Dane called Murray.'

'Terrific. That should help. How's Geno? That hit he took in the end boards looked nasty.'

'He's got a concussion. He could be out for a while. I know that Ray is now busy looking for a solid center man. We've called up a couple of the boys from the Wilkes Barre. It will be interesting to see how they work out.' I see the waiter hovering while we chat. I nod and he approaches the table. We order our meals and with in a few minutes a basket of warm rolls and butter is served. 'Nealer is still having issues with his groin. 91 says Ray has her looking at a variety of guys to help bolster the team.'

'Yeah but who do you give up?' Morty's an accountant, did I mention that?

'So far only Lovejoy and a few prospects. Now that could change but I suspect knowing Ray he's not going to let any of the regulars go. We have a solid group here and some space under the cap." I keep them informed.

'Sounds good. So your schedule has been changed for the next couple weeks. We got a call that two of your homes games have been moved.' Harv breaks off a piece of bread.

'The winter weather has played havoc with everyone schedule this year. In a normal season we might have one postponed game but this year has been crazy. We were supposed to do two separate road trips that have now been combined in to one longer trip with less time off. This has affected my trip to visit 91. I was supposed to fly in early on Friday morning from Colorado and spend the weekend with her and the team would join us for our game on the Tuesday. But Mother Nature has shot that to hell. We were going to have an early Valentines date. Now…'I pause.

'Your still going to have a Valentine date, aren't you?' Morty sounds worried. 'You'll treat our girl to something romantic?'

'Yeah, I'm working on a plan. But our four days together have been hacked back. I won' t be able to get to Vancouver until Sunday. We start our trip in now on the Wednesday in Colorado. We have a game in Calgary on Friday, Edmonton on Saturday then Tuesday in Vancouver.'

'So where are you on Valentine's Day?' Morty is tackling his lamb chops. The waiter has brought our meals and it all looks good.

'Calgary, Alberta.' I slice off a portion of my steak.

'Is that far from Vancouver?

I get out my iPhone and look up the flight times. Hmmmm.

…

Legolas: did you go to the spa?

Frodo91: I did. Am buffed and polished. I feel all girly.

Legolas: you'll thank me later

Frodo91:I don't know why 87 will be in Calgary. We are having a skype dinner date.

Legolas: Well, dress up pretty it's Valentines.

Frodo91: Really? Why?

Legolas: trust me guys like girls looking girly.

Frodo91:Oh… Did you call Biz?

Legolas: No, we text a bit. He sends funny pictures of stuff.

Frodo91: funny haha or just weird stuff?

Legolas: both actually. He's perverted.

Frodo91: yep, he's a 4th liner.

Legolas: lolololol

….

"Your doing what? A Skype romantic dinner.' I'm shocked.' How the hell does that work?'

'We both eat dinner while we skype. I'll order room service and 91 will have something from her kitchen.' We are sitting in the locker room after practice. 'It'll be just us. It's a date.'

'I am so disappointed in you, Sidney Crosby. This is your first Valentines Day. You have to set a precedent.' I toss my dirty laundry into the waiting hamper. 'A skype date is all you can come up with? You've got her a nice present right?'

'Well, I have a dozen pucks for her.' I look at my captain and good friend. He's looking only a bit embarrassed where he should be ashamed.

'Oh Sidney that sounds so romantic.' I mock him. 'It's what every girl wants. A dozen pucks.'

'Hey Sid's giving Tygyrl a dozen fucks for Valentines Day.' TK has managed to turn this into a sexual thing. I smack him hard up the backside of his head. 'Hey what was that for Biz'

'Do I have to remind you of your manners again?' I stare him down. I have in the past had to physically remind TK to mind his manners. But now we have the attention of the rest of the room. The team is undressing from our practice and soon we'll be hitting the road for Colorado for the start of our eight day four game road trip. I need some support here so I call across the room. 'Hey Brooksie, what are you getting your lovely Anne for V-day?'

'I have arranged to have a nanny babysit the kids and so she can have a full night sleep and a spa day to pamper her self. It will be a long eight days with me gone with our two year old and 4 month old.' Brooksie doesn't let me down.

"Flower, what are you doing this year? '

'I like to mix it up a bit. Some years it's flowers. Some years it's been chocolates. Sometimes both flowers and chocolates. This is year I have found chocolate flowers to be delivered to her school. Vero loves chocolates.' Trust Flower for not being too inventive but reliable. 'Then we get back here, we'll go out for a romantic dinner.'

'Cookie?' I ask know that as a veteran he has face this situation many times.

'Michelle and I have been married too long for anything to be much of a surprise any more. I have left a card with the kids to give to her. They will make her breakfast in bed for me and have promised to do extras around the house to help make her day. When I get back I have arranged for the kids to stay with friends while we go up state for a romantic weekend.' Cookie says. 'What would you do if you had a girlfriend, Biznasty?'

'I have already sent a gift basket.' I am working on romancing Lauren Kellham who is Tygyrl's bestie. Lauren is in her last semester at Duke pre Med. She's resisting my attempts but I'm not giving up. 'I found a place on line where you could add items from a cart to make the basket more personal.'

'Really? What's the name of the site?' Sutter is looking interested.

'A Tisket, A Tasket, A Basket.' I reply. 'They deliver the basket however you want. You can choose a stock basket or make your own. It was pretty easy. I was able to scan in a note to be printed out to be attached as well.'

'That sounds great. Tell me that site again.' Sutter is now playing with his phone. I tell him the site and I look at Sid.

'A skype dinner and a dozen pucks. I think you can do better.' I address the room. ' He can do sooo much better right? Tygyrl is in Vancouver. We'll be in Calgary on a day off. That's what an hour and a ½ flight. You've got 2 days, pretty boy so put your thinking cap on.'

…..

'No, 87 won't be bringing me flowers. He's in Calgary.' Alpha is talking on her phone while getting dressed. I am sitting up in our window watching over the street. 'We are having an Internet date. We are both going to get dressed up in our fancy clothes and have a dinner together. Yeah soon. Hey, I better go Sam. We are supposed to hook up in about 10 minutes. Take care and remember to slay those orks'

The cat from next door is walking along the top of the stone fence between our properties. He's a big tabby but I can take him. I give him a woof warning that I'm watching his every move. He looks up at me mockingly. A car drives slowly down our street and passes our house. It stops and backs up. Then pulls into the driveway.

'It's a car' I bark at Alpha 'It's a car.'

I run down from our attic bedroom to the front door all the barking out it's a car. I hope Alpha follows me. It's not a car I know and I might need back up here. The boys are all out of the house. I look through the living room window and watch as a guy gets out of the driver's seat and closes the door.

'Come on Alpha' I bark at her.' There's a stranger at the door. ALLLPPPHHAA'

I growl as deep as I can when he knocks at the front door. Where is Buster when I need back up? GRRRRLLLL. The mail slot opens and I sniff the finger holding the flap up. GRRRRRLLLLLL!

'Hey, little one shush now. Hairy girl, it's me.'

'GRRRRRLLLL?oooh?oooh?'

'Yes, it's just me. Here give this a sniff.' A red stuffy is pushed to up to open slot. 'Hey Hairy, this is your Valentine heart from me.' I give the satiny cloth a sniff.

'Cappy?' I give a little bark. 'Cappy?'

'Yes, it's me Hairy. Go get 91. There's a good girl.' The deep voice says from the other side of the door. " Go get 91'

I can't think. I race up the 2 flights of stairs calling to her. 'IT"S CAPPY. IT'S CAPPY! IT' CAPPY!'

…..

'Good surprise?' I can't believe that 87 is here. I was so disappointed when his schedule was changed and our weekend plans were cut short. Seeing him at the door this evening was a huge shock. Hairy wouldn't stop barking and jumping around. She is curled up on the other side of him. When we went out to dinner, she cried at the door to come too. 87 felt so bad he ordered a steak with a huge bone in it for her. I am pretty sure Hairy loves him as much as I do.

'The best ever surprise.' I snuggle in closer to him and kiss his cheek. Hairy starts snoring. 'And I love my pucks. Every other girl will have gotten a dozen roses but only I have a dozen signed pucks of the players that I have chicked. Thank you so much. You know me so well.'

'Your very welcome. Biznasty didn't think it was so great. But I'm glad your happy. Just a second, let me lift Hairy on to her pillow. She is worn out from all the excitement.' He moves his arm from under me to gently put my little dog her pillow beside my bed. 'Now where were we? You were saying something about a the best surprise ever?'

'It was the bestest surprise. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest.' Actually, I still feel like I'm floating in a dream rather than being snug in my bed. 87 arranged to take us out to the fancy restaurant in Queen Elizabeth Park that has a beautiful view of the city. We had a table away from the other patrons so we could have privacy. It was one dinner that no one took his picture or asked for his autograph. It was perfect. We talked about our wedding, the upcoming weekend plans and the team. 'I feel like I'm living a dream.'

'Hmmmm, I thought Hairy was going to come through the mail slot and eat me alive. She sounded so fierce.' He whispers not to wake her up. ' I think that the bone has swayed her as to my good side.'

'She's just protective of her house. You saw her when she remembered you. She went all goofy in the head.' Hairy did just like I felt. She barked and jumped on him to get his attention. She danced around on her back feet. She did her best to climb up 87 to kiss him senseless. I just screamed with delight and leapt into his arms. Hairy and I made such a fuss that 87 and I were late for our reservation.

'Come here we only have a few hours left to …what did that waiter say? Canoodle?'

….

Coming to-Morrow by S K'san.

Saturday 16 February 2013 431pm.

In another bold move, Ray Shero, general manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins, has added another player to his roster. Brendan Morrow, 34, the left wing Captain of the Dallas Stars has waived his no trade clause of his contract. Morrow has been with the Stars since he was drafted in 1997 and has been to the playoffs seven times in his career. He is excited to be joining his former 2010 Olympic teammates Sidney Crosby and Marc Andre Fleury.

Morrow is the type of player who's built for the playoffs. Penguin's general manager Ray Shero cited his "competitive spirit" and "physical nature" as something they identified as necessary to add to their roster for the postseason. Morrow is obviously a natural leader having worn the "C" for so long in Dallas and is a gritty warrior who will do whatever it takes and leave everything he has on the ice for his team.

The Penguins in recent weeks have been short superstar Evgeni Malkin (C) and his winger James Neal who are both out with injuries. It is expected that Neal will return to play soon as he has been working out with the strength and conditioning coach. Morrow is expected join the team upon their return from their western Canadian road trip.

Morrow feels the same way about his role off the ice. He was the heart and soul of the Stars franchise and wore a letter on his jersey as a result. But he doesn't want to mess with the dynamic of the Penguins locker room; he's looking forward to just coming in, fitting in and doing what he does best.

"I'm going to do what I do," he said. "Lead, the way I lead. Sid, this is his team. No question there. Not taking anything away from him. He's the best player in the world. I'm just going to be a piece of the puzzle. I'm not stepping on any toes. I'm going to come in and do what I do. Play how I play. I think there's a reason they saw a fit with me here."

"There's a lot of energy, a lot of youth on this team," Morrow said. "Great players. I know 4-5 of them from playing with them and others just from competing against them and not enjoying that. It's a great group.

"I've spent a lot of time with one team, got very comfortable there. I'm looking forward to a new challenge. If I get a boost from a new team – which I'm sure I'm going to – with the skill this team has, the talent with two of the best players in the world, it's going to make it very easy to play. I'm very excited."


	6. Chapter 6

CS 6 Starting Point

I intend to pound whatever joker messed with my watch. I know before we took off tonight from Edmonton that I turned off the alarm on it. I don't have to look at it to know that it probably says 430am. Fortunately, the quiet beeping hasn't woken up 91. She's cuddled into my right side with her nose buried into my armpit. Her hair still smells like the bubble bath scent. It makes me smile.

I talked 91 into to checking into the Sylvia Hotel, the fabulous old hotel we had such a goodtime in last fall, last night. The ivy-covered building located English Bay holds very fond memories for both of us. I knew that my flight from Edmonton would not be landing much before midnight Vancouver time so we agreed to meet there. I unlocked the door to the suite and was met with the wafts of cinnamon. The lights in the suite were on low. Actually, the only light on in the living area was a lamp beside the couch. There was a wicker picnic basket on the kitchen table. The door to the bedroom was ajar. I set my key on the vanity at the entry beside 91's purse and keys. I hung my suit jacket up in the closet and loosen my tie.

'Ty? Are you here?' I called out quietly in case she's sleeping.

'87? Is that you?' her voice came from the bedroom area. I walked through, put my bag on the low bench at the foot of the huge bed. I'm half expecting her to leap out and hug me in excitement. She normally does. I see her bag is set on a chair by the window. It' s open. I turned toward the bathroom. The door is open and I see flickering. Candles are flickering in the room. I take off my tie and start unbuttoning my dress shirt. I kick off my shoes toward my bag. Yes. I walk to the door and peer into the murky light. I can see that the tub is full of water and bubbles. The scent of cinnamon is strong in here. It didn't take me long to start stripping off my shirt.

'Oh go slower.' 91's sweet voice encourages me. She was laying her tummy floating in the water. Her curls piled on her head. So I took my time. If she wants a strip tease, I'll not be the man to deny her. That was hours ago. By the time I hit the water, causing a tsunami I was fully aroused and ready for her. I smile thinking about our float in her birdbath as she called it.

I should be tired. I lay thinking something is missing. We had great satisfying sex. We had a picnic and shared a bottle of wine. We then tumbled back here into bed. I nibbled my way up one side of her and down the other finishing off nestled between her legs while she came again. She is totally spent. A job well done, I think. But something is missing. Someone is missing. I can't shake the memory of the crying at the door from a couple of nights ago when I surprised 91 for Valentines Day. Hairy cried when we left to go for dinner. She puppy sobbed at being left home. She was heart broken. I wonder how she is tonight. I look down at 91 who is totally content. I wonder if Hairy is feeling left out.

I ease from underneath 91. She doesn't stir. I wrap her up in the quilt and put pillows on either side of her. I watch 91 for a few minutes. Maybe I should wake her up. No. I won't be long. I order a taxi from the desk while I dress in the living room. I slide into my jeans, t-shirt and grab a warm up jacket. I lift 91's keys up carefully so they don't jingle. I slip out of the door and go to find my taxi.

The yellow cab is waiting for me. I give the driver the Kitsilano address. It's dark, drizzly and dank outside. There are no cars to get in our way and the lights all work in our favor so we make great time. The taxi pulls on to the tree-lined street. I look for the house.

'It's there on the right. Just pull into the driveway, I shouldn't be long. Please just wait here' I have the car door open and the keys in my hand. I approach the door and lift the postal flap. 'Hairy, are you there?'

No answer. I hear her nails click across the tile foyer when I drop the flap. I open it again.

'Hey girl.' I hear her yawn. The little dog growls and starts to bark.' It's me Hairy. Shush little one.'

'Rrroooo?' she asks.

I open the door a little so she doesn't dash out. I kneel down prepared to catch her. But Hairy doesn't dash. She climbs right up my thigh puts her front paws on my shoulder and licks my face. The whole time she is whimpering and making owoo noises.

'Come on, you want to come with 91 and me?' I ask. I don't know how I expect the dog will answer but she hops off my knee sits, down and says one single. Yip. ' You want to come?'

'Yip.' She wags her tail.

'Okay, then Hairy. Let's gather up your things then. Go get your ball. Hairy get your ball.' 91's little Sheltie/Papillion is smart. She bounds up the stairs to the attic and moments later she returns with a pink tennis ball. 'Now where is your leash and harness?'

I follow Hairy to the back of the house through the kitchen into the back entryway using my phone as a flashlight. Hanging from a hook by the door is her harness and leash. Hairy is dancing around on her hind legs trying to reach them. I shine the light around and find an empty shopping bag. Great. I lift the items down. I kneel down and put the harness on her. She licks my face.

'Now go bring me your heart. Go get Heart.' I get a few dog biscuits and a bone that Hairy has discarded from the floor. I go back to the front door. Hairy has found me in the dark. She's carrying the blood red satin heart I gave her a couple of days ago. I clip the leash on her, put the small stuffie in the bag and we close the door. I lock it and we run out to the cab. I open the door, slide in and tap my leg for Hairy to jump. She makes the leap and lands on my lap while her tail thumps on my arm.

'Back to the Sylvia, please.' I say to the driver. I ruffle the black and white fur on Hairy's neck. Hairy yips as if in concurrence.

…..

'Okay, it probably wasn't my best thought out plan to date but I just felt bad for her.' I'm waiting outside the ferry terminal at Horseshoe Bay. There aren't too many people around this early on a Monday morning. ' Oh we had a nice day yesterday. We went for a run around Stanley Park, had a late brunch in a restaurant with an outdoor seating area so Hairy could join us and then mostly hung out playing video games. Our friend David invited us to dinner. He lives down town here. It was lovely.'

'Sounds nice. And you took the little dog with you?' Mom disbelieving.

'Yeah, David said it was okay. Hairy was very well behaved. So far the only problem has been the restaurants. No dogs allowed.'

'Can you take the dog back to Tylyn's place. I mean she's obviously used to been there by herself all day when Tylyn is out.'

'I guess so but if we're going to be a family then I'll just have to learn to make some concessions.' I'm not going to confess to Mom that having Hairy around has put a bit of a damper on our sex life. Last night Hairy took forever to settle down. Evidently, she always sleeps with her blanket. Who knew? So eventually I took my sweaty undershirt from our morning run and put in on the dog pillow that the Sylvia provided for Hairy. It seemed to help her. I wanted to bring the pillow into the bedroom but 91 was adamant. Hairy would sleep in the living room. '91 is making concessions to my life by moving to Pittsburgh. It's the least I can do to make her feel welcome.'

Hairy has been sniffing around the grass and trees while I've been talking. She's been keeping a watchful eye on a couple of seagulls fighting over some discarded food by the garbage can. I've been watching the huge white ferry dock. It shouldn't be long now. I glance at my watch. It's almost ten after eight in the morning.

'Sid, you will say hello to Tylyn's family for us.'

'Yes, of course, Mom. Look I had better go. The ferry has docked. Say hi to Dad and Pappy. Love ya.'

'Take care, son. Have a good game tomorrow. I love you, too.' I press the end button on my phone and put it in my pocket. I can see people starting to exit the terminal. Several city buses have pulled up and are blocking my view to the front door. 'Come on Hairy. Let's move for a minute.'

We walk along the waterfront back towards the terminal when Hairy starts barking. Not the excited yips like when she remembered me on Thursday evening but quieter. Calmer.

'Do you see him, Hairy?' I ask her as I scan the crowd exiting the building. Hairy is tugging on her end of the leash when I hear.

'SID. Over here Sid.' It's 91's Uncle Gerry. I've in invited him over to spend today with the team. I lift my hand and wave to him. I smile as he starts jogging toward me. I brace myself just in case Gerry tackles me.

…..

Hckybt: Got Gerry. We're off to practice.

Chkaddd: say hi. Make sure he goes to washroom. He forgets sometimes.

RHylkema: thx sid. Pls remind him about his lunchtime antibiotics. With food pls.

Hckybt: ok. Does he do coffee?

Chkaddd: yes but only decaf.

Chkaddd: and NO dairy at all. He's lactose intolerant.

Hckybt: is that a bad thing?

Chkaddd: upset tummy and really bad gas. VERY BAD.

Hckybt: Right. Got that one.

Gerry's phone: Were at GM place. Sids with fans. He got me a cofe.

Chkaddd: pls be nice. This is Sid's work.

Gerry's phone: I am. I took his picture. Hary barked.

Chkaddd: Hairy's with you?

Gerry's phone: Yes, sid brout her in with us.

Chkaddd: take a toy for her so she'll be good.

Gerry's phone: it's ok sid gave her a puk.

….

'Hey guys.' Sid calls out to get our attention. He's finally arrived in the locker room to get dressed for our practice. Travelling with Sid in Canada is usually an exercise in patience. Throngs of fans show up to see him. Our practices are always crowded and the media attention is generally nutso. 'I'd like you to meet Ty's Uncle Gerry and this is Hairy.'

Uncle Gerry looks to be in his early 40's, not too tall with thinning sandy blonde hair. He's obviously has Down's syndrome. He's looking around at us in our various stages of undressed and dressed in awe. The little fine boned dog on the other hand has set down a puck and is giving the place a sniff. You can see recognition on Gerry's face as he focuses faces he knows. Gerry's eyes are very round and set wide on his face but when he looks at Flower in his under armour his eyes almost bug out. He points at our goalie and tells Sid it's Flower. His voice shaking and very loud. Actually he does this with most of the team. He knows us all by our locker room nicknames.

'I'm Biznasty' I hold out my hand to shake his. Gerry grabs my hand shakes it very hard. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Hello, Biznasty. I get your twitters.' He tells me. 'Tylyn set it up for me.'

'Yeah, Gerry but there are people very important to the team that you probably don't know. Come through to the hall here and meet the equipment guys.' Sid leads his soon to be Uncle in law in to a hallway opposite the change rooms.

The little black and white dog follows them. When Sid returns, she is still with him. He unhooks her lead so she can return to sniffing around. You can tell that she's smart little thing from her intelligent eyes. She listens to Sid with a smile on her face as he tells her to stay by his stall. Then she yips once in reply. It's like she just said yes in response to him.

'Hey Sid. Did that dog just answer you?' Kuni laughs.

'Probably, Hairy's bright.' Sid says as he reaches down to stroke the silky fur on her back. 'You're smarter than a fourth liner aren't you?'

'Yip' replies the little dog. She looks like she's smiling up at him. Sassy little thing. This brings a roar of laughter from the guys.

'What breed is the dog?' Glass asks. He's kneeling down letting her sniff his hand.

'Sheltie Papillion. Or that's what 91 thinks.' I can see the sheltie in her height, thin frame and markings. She is mostly black with a white blaze that runs between her eyes and over her nose, under her throat on to her chest. Hairy's front paws have white socks and the very tip of her tail is white. She gets her delicate face, and fringed ears and legs from the Papillion. Her coat is of medium length, thin and silky.

Glass picks up the puck that the dog set down and rolls it along the floor away from her. She watches it for a minute, then goes picks it up and sets it by Sid. Glass taps the floor in front of him. The little dog looks at him in as much to say you're joking right?

'Play with him Hairy. It's okay. ' Sid tells her. You can see that she's thinking about it. But she does take the puck back to Glass whom again rolls the puck across the room harder this time. She trots over to where it falls over between Bertuzzo and Depres. She looks up at the two very large Dmen. She picks up her puck and looks at them. Bertuzzo gives her a growl and tries to take the puck off her. She jumps straight up and dances out of his way. She curls back her lip and growls at him. Never once letting go of her puck.

'Oh yeah that's Tygyrl's dog. Small, sassy with great puck control.' I chirp him. 'C'mere Hairy. Don't listen to him. I'll play nice with you.'

She looks at me. Kinda sizing me up and down. Then brings the puck over and sets it down. I'm about the same height and size of Bertie but she's not fazed at all. Talk about small man syndrome. She backs up and gets in a play stance. Her back end is up, tail wagging and she has stretched out her front legs on the floor. We play until Sid returns from the showers and is mostly dressed. She takes him the puck. But not to play instead she sits in front of him.

'You're a good girl.' He says to her. Sid hands her a glove. Her nose twitches. She rolls it around on the floor. Sniffs in inside it. Hockey gloves get very sweaty and smelly. I wouldn't put my nose near one but she seems happy enough.

We are about to head out on to the ice for our practice when Gerry and Dana come into the room.

'Gerry, you gonna sit in the stands and watch?' I ask him.

'Yeah. Sid says I can watch from the bench.' He answers. 'Right Sid?'

'Yeah. Bring Hairy with you please Gere.'

'She don't like rinks Sid. She gets cold.' How does a dog with a fur coat get cold?

'Oh. Take my warm up jacket to wrap her in.' Sid digs in his hockey bag in front of his stall and as he does Hairy jumps into the big bag. 'Hey you, this is not a dog crate.'

She licks his face barks short excited yips and yaps but as Sid starts to lift her out she cries out a long oooh sound just like she said no.

'Ooooow' Hairy says again as Sid starts to lift her out of the bag.

'You want to stay in my hockey bag?' He asks the dog.

'Yip' is her answer

'Are you going to get out of the bag?'

'Ooooow'

'Are you going to chew anything?

'Ooooow'

'Okay fine. Hairy stay in the hockey bag. Stay right there. We'll be back.' Our captain tells the dog. For her part, Hairy's head barely pokes out the top of the big black bag. She is panting a bit but it looks like she's smiling.

'Yip' she's a hockey dog, I think. A Penguin hockey dog because she's already dressed in our colours. Black and white.

…

The teasing started in the locker room. Okay actually, it started on the ice. No, that's not right either it started when we walked into the rink out at UBC for a Monday evening practice. My team usually has early morning practices but this is a special one . We had a bye this weekend as next weekend we are heading to a mini tourney in Calgary. We are having extra practices all week. Normally, I just play when we are at home but my coach asked me to join the team on this trip as we will play 6 games in 4 days over reading break. I am so excited. It is my first hockey road trip. Well at least my first ice hockey trip. I've been going to field hockey tourneys for years.

87 insisted in coming with me to watch our practice. I did try to talk him out of it. It's just girl hockey. Who cares? He laughed at me and said he did. So my teammates started teasing me as we walked hand in hand across the parking lot. 87 had a hold of Hairy 's leash and I drug my hockey bag. The first one to notice was Keeley one of my wingers and by the time we got inside 87 was busy signing autographs and having his picture taken. They teased me in the locker room while we dressed to go on the ice. Mostly it was little things like. "OMG, how do you keep your hands off him?" or " Jeez girl what the hell are you doing here? Go jump that man." To be fair to the girls, they have been very complimentary.

Our practice tonight is mostly drills and working on some set plays. Thank goodness because nobody's focusing. 87 is just sitting in the stands watching. He has a ball and is playing with Hairy. I wanted to leave her at the Kit's house but 87 said he'd watch over her. So there they are about midway up the stands playing fetch with the ball. When Hairy got bored she walked back to him and sat on his knee. At one point, Ashley pointed out that 87 had Hairy tucked under his coat. All you could see was her little face poking out above the zipper of his warm up jacket. I think it was Ashley who started the "oh my aching ovaries" comments.

But the real ribbing came as we showered down after practice. I was stripping off my sweaty gear and listening to the banter.

'Did you see_ him_? He's gorgeous, Tylyn. You are so lucky. I thought I was going to die when he got up and stretched. His thighs are the size of my waist. God and that ass!' Ashley's at it again. She's fanning herself with her hand.

'Oh Ash, you've got it bad. I wanted to trade places with the dog. Tucked up tight against that chest. Licking him. I'd love to lick him.' Jessie one of our D girls starts panting. 'Do you lick him, Tylyn? Come on you can tell us.'

'Sometimes, I like the way he smells. Sweet, musky, almost spicey.' I tease them back.

'Stop now. I don't want to hear anymore. I'll never sleep tonight and have an exam tomorrow.' Sarah our number goalie whines. 'I couldn't believe it when it came on the news tonight. Sid went to your school?'

'What was on tv?' a voice from across the room asks.

'Global TV came to my school where I'm a reading assistant. I've organized a lunchtime floor hockey league. Kids from different classes form teams. So 5,6,and 7th graders are in divided into 10 teams. And the Primaries have 8 teams. Each team has the same number of students from each grade. It's been pretty fun. We are playing for the Flat Stanley Cup. Sid came to the school with a few of his tea mates and a couple of Vancouver Canucks. It was a surprise for me too. Mr Keppler, our principal, knew and called an assembly. We are winding down our play offs. We are down to the final four teams in the older grades and the final two teams in the primary league. Mr Keppler set it up so the whole school could watch the 3 games today. The two primary teams left believe it or not are called the Penguins and the Canucks. They were to play first. When Mr Keppler announced the teams the NHL'er's much to the surprise of _all_ the kids followed the kids on to the floor.' I pause.

'You should youtube it just to see the faces of the kids. It was like… well exactly how I felt tonight seeing Sid. Totally awe struck.' Sarah sighs. 'Your Uncle Gerry was with them on the newscast but he didn't come to our practice?'

'No, Biznasty and a few of the guys took him out to dinner tonight then to go bowling. Would you come to a girls hockey practice or hanging with the NHL'ers?'

I ask.

'Hell, where did they go? Maybe we can catch up.' This brings a burst of wolf whistles and whoops of horny hockey girls. Who would have thought? My teammates never cease to amaze me. Mind you all I can think of is 87.

'I don't know.' I laugh.

'Of course you don't care 'cause your going home with that wonderful butt of a guy. God I'm soaking my underwear just thinking about that ass.'

'I don't think my ovaries could take more just looking. I feel like I'm burning up.' Ashley moans out again.

'He's going to be great with kids. You can tell just watching Sid playing with the kids today at the school. Let alone how patient he is with your dog. Lucky things the pair of you. I can't believe your going to marry him in just a few weeks.'

'Hell, I can't believe that you get to fondle that whenever you want.'

'Neither can I!' This makes them all laugh and throw towels at me. I am lucky. But all this talk of sex has me thinking.

I left our locker room with my wingers. 87 is standing chatting to Karen our coach. He looks so handsome it takes my breath away. Hairy is nosing around her tennis ball. They look up as we walk toward them. It's then when I realize that this is the start of my own family. 87, me and Hairy are a family. I reach up and put my arms around his neck. I lean and give him a 87-91 special kiss. He raises an eyebrow at me in question as we part.

'You okay?' His amber eyes show their concern.

'Oh yeah, but I've got a serious case of ….' I lean in close to him and whisper. ' Gooey panties.'

This causes him to throw back his head and roar with laughter. My team mates all look at him. I see drool in their eyes and I don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

CS 7 The Trade Winds

'**Juss Jokin-en Around'** by J Yoshie Trib Sports Reporter.

The Penguins returned late yesterday night after posting their 6 win in 7 games. The only dark moment was the loss of both Evgeni Malkin and James Neal to injuries. The swing through western Canada seems to have buoyed the spirits of the players as well as their place in the standings. With the four wins on the road, the Pens are solidly in 7th place in the Eastern conference and second behind the Flyers in the Atlantic Division.

New team members Brendan Morrow and Douglas Murray are due to practice with the team later today. But Ray Shero, general manager for the Penguins operation has been back at it again. This time adding veteran face-off specialist, Jussi Jokinen from the Carolina Hurricanes for a pair of draft picks.

'We feel that with the injuries to Malkin and Neal that we should add some depth up the center of the ice. Jussi has lots of experience in a variety of roles. What he brings with him in his body of work are his face offs.' Shero told reporters. 'I have hopes that Jussi will be here to play on the weekend.'

When asked about further deals in the ofting before the trade deadline on February 27th, Shero just smiled and said 'No comment.'

….

Between the vibrating and the ringtone, I startled by my phone. It's Mom. I can tell by the ringtone. I dig the phone out of my bag and put it to my ear.

'Hi Mom.' I step into a doorway to get out of the wind. I've just left practice and my hair is wet from my shower. 'How's everything?'

'Great, great. I've just been wondering about you, Taylor? You're done your practice for tonight? Did it go well?'

'Yeah, it was fine. I'm just crossing the common to the dorms. I need to collect a couple of books for study hall tonight.' I move out of the shelter and walk to towards my dorm. 'I'm supposed to be reading adaptation of Shakespeare's play "Macbeth".'

'Sounds a bit dry if you ask me?' I can hear Mom rattling dishes over the phone.

'It's not bad. Could be worse, I guess. How's Pappy? Is his cold gone?' I love my grandfather and know that one day he will not be here any more.

'He's better. The doctor gave him some antibiotics. Pappy's not the best patient. His colour is coming back and he's not coughing quite so much. How did you do on your essay? The history one about Louisiana Purchase?'

'Pretty good. An 89. No one got over 90 so I'm happy. I've another due next week on the War of 1812. I'm hoping to do better on it. Mr Dahl has handed out the criteria sheet already so I'm prepping tonight.'

'I thought you just said you were reading Shakespeare?'

'I can only read that old English stuff for so long before my mind rots. So I thought I'd start prepping for my next essay. What's up at home? When does Dad leave for PIT?' I know dad usually spends some of the winter months in Pittsburgh watching Sid play hockey. Dad likes to go when there is a string of home games. As the Penguins have just returned from an 4 game road trip, Dad should be there.

'He flew in to catch the game Saturday evening. I don't expect him home for a couple of weeks. Your Dad will come home just before Tylyn goes in the middle of March.' Hmmm, I wondered when this conversation was going to turn to Tylyn, the _WEDDING_ and whatever.

'Huhnh.' I answer. I wait for why Mom really called me. I open the door to the dorm and hike up the stairs to my room on the second floor. I pass various teammates and friends as I go. I smile and give them a wave.

'I was wondering if you've given any thought to being a bridesmaid?' Mom asks.

'Huhnh.' Of course I have. Tylyn asked me in January before she left Pittsburgh to return to Vancouver but I haven't answered yet. I don't really want to but I can't think of a way out of it. I mean _really_. I'd rather be tortured than have to get all dolled up to stand around and smile all day long when I'd rather be roasted alive.

'You have to give an answer soon, Tay. One way or the other. The Hylkema family is busy making plans and arrangements. They need to know. I know that Tylyn has arranged to have a friend of hers make all the dresses. You'll have to send measurements and choose a style of dress. Or not.' I just knew Mom didn't just call to chat.

'I will Mom. I'll call her.' I roll my eyes at my roommate, Megan. I find the History textbook I'm looking for and put into my "Crosby" bag that I got for Christmas. 'I'm busy here with school and hockey.'

'I understand but how long does it take to make a 5 minute call?' Mom can be sooo annoying. 'Taylor Mae, you were warming up to Tylyn?'

'It's not that Mom.' But it so is. Like okay marry my brother but nobody says we have to be besties for life. I won't cross her if she stays out of my way.

'Well it sounds like it from this end.' I hear Mom exhale long and slow. That is usually not a good sound. It's like the calm before the storm. Mom lets off steam just before she blasts you. 'No, sweetheart. This is your life. I am not going to get involved. Just realize now that no action is a form of action.'

'What does that mean? No action is an action?'

'By doing nothing, you are actually actively avoiding doing something. So you don't answer Tylyn. That's the do nothing in this scenario. Then the actual action is you are left out of the wedding party of your only sibling. It will be recorded forever. No Taylor in any of the photos. People will remember that beautiful day but where was Taylor? They can't remember that. Was she even there to support her brother?'

'I get it. You want me to say yes.' I feel defeated.

'No, I want you to make an active choice. If the answer is no thank you, to Tylyn then be an adult and call her. If it is yes then call her with the yes. But leaving it so long reflects poorly on _you._' That's a mom voice.

'Okay, I'll call her. But not tonight I have studying to do.'

'Thank you, Taylor. I think no matter what your decision you'll feel better for just having made it.' I love these pearls of wisdom Mom comes up with. ' Love you, good luck on you next essay.'

'I love you too Mom.' I do but sometimes she drives me to the edge.

…..

I roll over as my radio turns on to wake me up. It's early Monday morning and I should be bounding out of bed to get ready for school. But it's another damp rainy day on the west coast according to the announcer.

'Good morning, Vancouver, it's another rainy 6 degrees this morning. The forecaster has yet to find any sunshine in our week ahead. Unlike for the Pittsburgh Penguins who landed a really big fish last night.' The morning guy says rather smugly. 'We'll tell you who after the break.'

The Pens have landed a big fish? This brings me fully awake.

'What big fish?' I say to the radio. Hairy is stretches and comes over to the side of my bed to see whom I'm talking too. She gives me a nudge with her nose. 'Hairy, did you hear that the Pens have landed a big fish. Ray didn't mention anything to me in our last conversation. I thought he was all done.'

Hairy looks at me blankly. I don't blame her really. I mean I am discussing hockey with a dog. The radio is playing commercials for Clearly Contacts, then Granville Island Brewery and finally the lottery before they play the next song. I can't tell you what song because I was too busy scrambling around the room to find my phone to check the Pens website. Hairy must think I'm nuts because she's sitting inside her crate looking worried.

'It's okay Hairy. I just want to see what went on last night.' I try to calm her down. I guess I should start with me.

I finally plug in my phone to charge it and find a text from 87.

Hckybt: Iggie's coming to play here.

IGGIE? Really? I whoop. Jerome Iginla is a national hero when it comes to Canadian Hockey. He has been the mainstay of the Calgary Flames for like forever. He was a line mate of 87's in the Olympics. I wonder what Ray had do to make that happen.

Chkaddd: Whoot! Whoop! When does he start?

87 is probably as over the moon as I am. What a coup for the Penguins as last night when I went to bed it sounded like Iggie was headed to the Boston Bruins. I bustle about getting ready for my morning. I toss Hairy's ball for her each time I go by her crate. She keeps well away from the bathroom, as I'm sure she thinks I'll bath her if she gets too close. I keep waiting for a response from 87. It's not like him to not text right back first thing in my morning. Maybe he's busy with interviews.

Hairy and I go down the stairs from our attic room into the kitchen. Caleb and Noah are seated at the table eating. I peel a banana to put in the blender for my morning smoothie. Hairy is under the table cruising for scraps.

'Bet you're pretty happy this morning?' My cousin, Noah looks so grumpy at his bowl of cereal.

'Yep, we're on the way to the cup.' I chirp him. 'What have you got?'

'Well at the moment the Canucks are second in the over all standings and the Pens are what? 14th? I wouldn't get too cocky just yet.' Caleb is my brother but not a Pens fan at all.

'I'm not cocky, Caleb. I'm confident. There's a difference.' I smile at him.

I hear a slap shot from my pocket.

Hckybt: Iggie to play on Thurs against Isles. Media here crazy. I'll call tonight. Tz

'87 says Iggie will play for them on Thursday against the Isles.' I turn on the blender so I drown out whatever comments they were going to make. My next call will be to Gerry so we can do a happy dance.

…

Taymae: I can come to watch Iggie against the Isles?

Hckybt: Sure if you have nothing on Friday. What does Mom say?

Taymae: I'm all caught up on homework. My team has a bye.

Hckybt: Great. I'll send a ticket. Can you leave school at noon?

Taymae: Absolutely. See you in two days. Which sweater?

Hckybt: dark blue alternate jersey.

Taymae: NOOO! Those things are cursed. NOOOO.

Hckybt: League rules we have to wear em. It will be fine.

Taymae:

…

I am fingering the sample invitation to the wedding that Sid sent us. It's beautiful. Simple, elegant and sweet all in one. The square linen card stock is embossed with two overlapping daisies located just off center to the lower right hand side of the card. I open the invite and read the words again.

_Pieter and Rosalie Hylkema_

_Troy and Trina Crosby_

_Invite you to join in the marriage ceremony of _

_Tylyn Marie and Sidney Patrick_

_6 April 2013 4pm_

_at Francis Xavier Rectory in Mill Bay BC._

_Reception to follow at Dragonfly Farms._

So far these are the only details I know for sure. Sid did say that he'd be wearing his favorite blue suit. Taylor has been asked to be a bridesmaid but beyond that nothing. I look at my phone on the coffee table. I know Sid said to call Rosalie Hylkema but I feel odd doing it. We've never actually met. I look at the invite again. Sid is a detail-oriented guy but this wedding is not a priority at the moment. It's hockey season. Tylyn for all that she's sweet and kind is on the other side of the country wrapped up in her own world. It's just over 5 weeks until the wedding and I'm dying to know details. I look at the clock and do the time deference calculations in my head. 1030am PT. So I dial.

'Dragonfly Farms, Melissa speaking?' Says a bright young voice at the other end of the phone.

'Sorry, I thought I dialed The Hylkema residence.' I scramble.

'Oh Rosalie probably forwarded the phone here. Who did you want to talk to? Maybe I can transfer your call in their direction.'

'Rosalie if it's not too much trouble.' Dragonfly must be a bigger operation than I thought.

'Sure. Just a sec.' I hear faint music in the back ground before…

'Rosalie Hylkema, how may I help you?' It's Tylyn's soft voice only a few years older. The sound reassures me.

'Rosalie, it's Trina Crosby here. I hope that this isn't a bad time to call?'

'No, no it's perfect. Let me close the office door. I've just sat down with a cup of tea to look over some arrangements.' It sounds like she's stretching as her voice gets distant for just a moment. 'That's better. How can I help you?'

'I don't want to be a bother but I was wondering about some of the details for the kids' wedding?' I feel so lame.

'Sure shoot what would you like to know?'

'Anything really. Sid sent us a sample of the invitation. It's beautiful. But that's all we really know. Other than Sid's wearing his favorite suit and Taylor's been asked to be a bride's maid.' I fumble.

'I'm sorry Trina. I thought Tylyn was keeping you up to speed. Sorry my mistake. I love my girl but she's a terrible communicator. Where shall I start? Are you near a computer?'

'Yes, I've my iPad right here.' I lift it on to my lap.

'Okay give me your email address and I'll send you some photos while we chat.' I give her my email and turn on my iPad. 'You should be getting some photos from Tylyn's dress fitting last week. My Mum and I are also having dresses made by Kurtis. So the first photo is of the Church. It's our family church. Fortunately, it sits about 12O people other wise Tylyn would be inviting half the country. As it is she's sent out invites for 137 people. If she had her druthers they'd be getting married outside in the orchard. The trees should be in bloom at that point. But one can't guarantee the weather here on the Wet coast in early April. It's still a possibility at this point.'

I scroll through the photos as Rosalie keeps talking. I can see the old Church with an orchard of fruit trees beside it. It looks so rustic and homey. In the distance I can see the graveyard. It makes me think of beginnings and endings all in the same picture.

'Sid's organized through the Penguins to have a plane to fly he and guests from Pittsburgh here to Victoria on the Thursday evening Friday morning. There will be a rehearsal on Friday afternoon. I thought there should be a dinner that night for the families and wedding party but Tylyn thinks that the young people are going off to do their own thing. The girls are going in one direction the guys in the other. Most of the guests, I think, are going to be staying in Victoria. We have lots of nephews so they will be acting as designated drivers. Also Sid suggested a bus. The reception is going to be at the big barn here on the farm. It's where we had Tylyn's birthday bash last fall. The ladies from the farm store are going to cater so that's taken care of… am I going to fast? Do you have any questions?'

'It sounds like you've got things under control.' I reply.

'Well then I should win an Oscar. I don't feel like anything is under control. Tylyn likes things simple. So we've been working at keeping things simple. She's chosen to have spring flowers for her bouquet and for table dressings. The church will be filled with daffs, tulips, hyacinths, and freesia in vases to be moved over to the barn for the evening. And as for decorating the barn, I'm leaving that up to Tylyn and her friends.' Rosalie pauses 'Trina, Pieter and I do hope that you, Troy and Taylor will stay here with us on the farm. Please feel free to come whenever you like. We'd love to get to know you. We have several small cottages that are going to be available for guests.'

'Rosalie, that's so kind. I know that Troy will be in PIT just before the wedding. Taylor is playing in a hockey tourney in San Jose the Easter weekend. She should be on a break from school after that until the April 8th. I always go support her teams. Troy would too but he's got season tickets to the Pens. She and I could fly up after the tourney. Maybe spend a day or two in Vancouver before coming over.' I plan.

'Tylyn, should be coming here after her visit to Sid's mid March. I know we are going over for a dress fitting around the 26th of March. Tylyn's bridesmaids, Kendra and Lauren will be home by then. If you and Taylor are available it would be lovely to have you join us for some girly time.' I know where Tylyn gets her kindness from; Rosalie seems to know just what to say.

'Rosalie, that's so kind. I'm so sorry that Taylor hasn't answered Tylyn yet. I've tried pushing her but she's just got this silly mad on….' I don't know how to continue.

'You don't have to explain it to me. Piet and I've raised 4 boys. They were easy. Just fill them full of food and point them in the direction of action and they were good to go. Tylyn on the other hand.' Rosalie sighs ' Trina, I love my daughter I truly do but of all my children she has been the most difficult. She's stubborn, and pigheaded. She truly walks to her own tune. She's great at sports but lousy at communicating. She thinks everything will always turn out great but have no plan on how to make it happen. If she doesn't like some thing she just avoids it. So when Micah and Asher our two oldest brought home girlfriends Tylyn just ignored them. She was so rude to the girls. It was like they didn't exist to Tylyn.'

'That sounds so familiar. Taylor hid away from the family for most of Christmas. I don't know what happened. I thought that the girls were starting to get along after Christmas a bit and then Taylor pulls this stunt. I'm so sorry I don't know what to tell you.'

'Trina, don't worry. I know exactly what you're going through. Tylyn and I have had a chat about what if Taylor says yes. Then a third grooms man will step in or if she says no then the grooms men will just be Sid's friend Mike and some guy named Biz.' My heart catches in my throat.

'Sid's asked Mike to be a grooms man?' I ask.

'Yes, didn't he tell you? Mike's to be his best man.'

'That's the best news of the day. Mike and Sid have been best of friends for years. They had a falling out in December. They must have worked out their differences. Is Mike's girlfriend Amy coming out too, do you know?'

'Let me check the return invites, Mike Chaisson…. no it looks like he ticked only himself.' I can hear Rosalie typing on her computer.

'It doesn't matter as long as Mike is there. That's good news to me. I didn't like thinking that he and Sid weren't getting along. They've been friends too long not to try and work things out.' I smile.

I've been scrolling through the pictures in the emails that Rosalie has sent. The pictures are of the farm, the church, flower arrangements, guest cottages and the last one of Tylyn's dress. It's a simple A line dress scoop neck, sleeveless with box pleats, fitted through the bust falling just below her knee. The fabric is made up of large and small daisies attached to each other at the ends of the petals. The material looks gauzy, light and fresh. The centers of each big daisy is coloured a very pale soft yellow. It's same as the wedding invitation.

…..

The rain has not let up for days and because of that the lower field is a small lake. It the rain doesn't stop soon I'm going to stock it with trout. I'm walking up towards the house from the barns. Buster, my old black lab, is plodding along at my side. My brother Gerry knocked off early today as he always does when his beloved Penguins are playing. I look at my watch. It is 651pm. Rosalie is going to be working late at the farm store tonight so I decided to go over to Gerry's cabin to cheer for whichever team is playing the Pens just to bug him a bit.

The little cabin is situated in a stand of big old fir trees just south of the main house by maybe 200 feet. We had it built for Gerry when he wanted his independence from us. I didn't blame him. Rosalie and I had 6 kids at the time that made for a lot of noise and confusion in the big house. As I get closer to the cabin, I hear loud rock and roll music blasting out of the walls. I frown to myself. Gerry only plays his music this loud when he's angry about something. I wonder if the Pens are being trounced. Gerry was pretty excited about tonight's game. It's Jerome Iginla's first game with the Pens.

I walk up to the door and have to pound very hard to get a response from him.

'Hey, Gerry. Open up. ' I pound on the door again. If he doesn't answer soon I let myself in. The door isn't locked but we respect Gerry's privacy. 'Everything okay in there?'

Gerry opens the door a crack. He's wearing a scowl on his face. His hair is a mess like he's been running his hands through it repeatedly.

'WHAT YOU WANT, PIET?' He yells at me.

'I heard the music and just want to know if everything is okay?' I yell back at him. But he doesn't reply. He slams the door instead. Not good then. I debate for a minute or two my next action. I text Tylyn as I know the pair of them watch every Pens game together. I wait for her response. Nothing. HMMMMM. So I go in. Gerry's still got his TV on with the game playing but he's not watching it. I cross over to the stereo and adjust the volume down so we can talk.

'Tell me what's going on, Gere? I can't help if I don't know what the problem is?' I ask him.

'ASK TYLYN.' He yells at me.

'I tried that already but she hasn't got back to me yet. You two were watching the game together right?' I start again.

'YEAH, LIKE ALWAYS.' Gerry's still shouting.

I look at the TV screen. There is only less than 3 minutes on the clock. Pens 2 vs Isles0. Not bad… not worth this kind of emotion.

'So you and Tylyn were watching the game and talking on the phone like you always do….' I lead Gerry along.

'YEAH, THEN SHE HUNG UP ON ME. SHE HUNG UP ON ME. I EVEN CALLED HER BACK BUT SHE WON'T ANSWER.' Gerry is getting all red in the face.

'That's not like Tylyn is it? Something must have happened Gerry. Did she say anything before she hung up?' I try again.

'She said Sid. She just said SID.' I'm listening to Gerry but I'm watching a replay on the TV. Orpik is blasting the puck toward the net but it ricochets off a stick and Sid falls face down on to the ice. I turn the volume up on the TV. Sid took a puck to the jaw. The slo mo shows the puck hitting him on the lower right side of his face. I can see two teeth fly out of his mouth. Blood pours out of his mouth as he lies on the ice. Not good.


	8. Chapter 8

CS 8 Scherbatsky

You know when you can tell something is just not right in the universe. There's a feeling passes over you that makes you stop and shiver. Tonight, during the busy rush of shoppers and the supper breaks at the farm store, I was covering the cash when I got that cold ominous feeling. I didn't have time to stop as the lineups were just getting deeper. I smiled through the feeling greeting customers with their purchases and checking them out of the store. Melissa was supposed to be closing tonight but her 3 year old has come down with the chicken pox so I sent her home early. I know sick kids need their mom. So by the time the rush ended, Matt and I moved all the outdoor bins into the locked breezeway area and I cashed out, it was close to 930pm. The farm store isn't huge but everything takes time.

I checked my phone for messages but the only one I have is from my friend Nadine asking about going to dinner and the latest chick flick next Tuesday evening. No news is good news I guess. Piet has the house lights on to welcome me home. I hope he has the kettle on for tea as well.

'Hi I'm home.' I call from the back mudroom as I come through to the kitchen. I set the couple of bags that I'm carrying on to the counter beside the refrigerator. I check the house phone for messages. None. I hear l snoring coming from Piet's office in the front of the house. I wonder who it is? Piet or Buster his old black lab. Probably both of them. Buster normally barks when he hears vehicles in the yard. The old dog's hearing must be going as I drove in and came in the back of the house without rousing him.

'Hey, there you are.' Piet comes through to the kitchen and gives me a hug. ' Long day?'

'Yeah, I'm glad it's over. Is the tea hot?' I ask.

'Yup. I made it just a few minutes ago.' He gets a couple of mugs out of the cupboard while I put away the few things that I have brought home. 'Anything new or exciting happen at the store today?'

'Melissa's son came down with the chicken pox but you know that.' I think for a minute. Today has been so long it feels like two days have been rolled into one. 'Trina Crosby called not long after I got to the store this morning.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, she was interested in details about the wedding. I gather Tylyn has been busy doing her own thing and has forgotten to keep Trina up to speed with the plans so far. I also suspect Sid is too busy with hockey to really focus on wedding plans.' I pour the two mugs of tea and warm up a couple of leftover muffins I brought home from the store. 'She seems like a nice person.'

'She was in Pittsburgh?' Piet asks.

'I don't think so as she mentioned something about having to drive into Dartmouth to visit an aunt or someone. Why?'

'Sid took a puck to the face tonight. I thought that his parents might be there watching the game.'

'Sid took a puck to the face.' My stomach drops and I get that cold shivery feeling again. 'Is he okay?'

'They're really not saying. He didn't come back from the game. The replay showed a couple of his teeth flying out of his mouth. From the sounds of it, it can't be good. Gerry was pretty mad tonight. It took me ages to get him calmed down.' Piet says.' Gere took it pretty bad when Tylyn hung up on him and wouldn't answer her phone.'

'WHAT!? Tylyn's not answering her phone.' I'm shocked. 'She's got to be pretty upset to watch that on TV. Someone you love get hurt.'

'It was pretty gruesome. Tons of blood.' Even Piet looks a bit gray.

'You've talked to her?'

'No, she is still not answering. I did text her but nothing yet. I suspect that her phone is dead or she's inadvertently turned off the ringer.' How can he just sit there calmly eating his muffin? Sid's been wounded and Tylyn's not answering? 'She'll check in eventually.'

'Sid's hurt and Tylyn's not answering and you think that everything is fine?' I'm flabbergasted. 'Tylyn's a drama girl. I bet she's in full panic mode.'

'Really?' How can one man be so smart yet so naïve?

'Yes, really. Have you talked to any of the boys?' That's a no I suspect. I glance at the clock. 947pm. Crap. I pick up my phone and text both Tylyn and Sid. How goes? I phone the house in Kits' landline. No answer. I text Jory, and Caleb. Then the house phone rings. 'I'll get that.'

'Hello?' I say into the phone. Buster has now woken up and is barking his head off at the sound of the phone.

'Hi Mama. What's up?' Jory our third son sounds groggy.

'Hi Jory love, is Tylyn at the house?'

'I don't know I guess where else would she be?' He asks

'Did you know Sid got hurt tonight? He took a puck to the face. Tylyn's not answering her phone. Actually hasn't been for hours now. Can you go check on her?' I'm finding it hard not to scream into the phone.

'Sure. Give me a second.' I can hear him set down the phone. It seems like hours before he comes back.

'Hey Mama, she's not here. As far as I can tell her suitcase is in the closet, Hairy doesn't seem to be around and there are no notes on the fridge.' Jory states matter a factly. ' I didn't get any messages from her today. Caleb and Noah are out somewhere maybe she's with them?'

'Not likely. What about Ewan?' I ask as I text Caleb. I'd text Noah but I don't know his number.

'I think he's on a road trip with his team.' Jory pauses. 'I keep checking around and keep you posted.'

We say our tot ziens. I look at Piet. I am worried. It's not like Tylyn not to keep in touch. Ever since Sid gave her the iPhone she is on it constantly. I just can't understand why she's not answering.

'Do you have the Crosby's number? Maybe they've heard from Sid. Maybe he knows what's happened?' Piet offers.

'Sid gave me a house number in Nova Scotia at Christmas. What's the time difference?' I ask.

'It's probably going on 2am out there. Maybe we should wait until morning, Rosie? Tylyn'll turn up. She's probably out with Caleb or Noah? It will be fine, you'll see.'

'Tylyn's not out with either of the boys. She was watching that game tonight. I'll bet you a loonie she is in full panic mode.' I dig through the stack of papers by the phone looking for the one I wrote the Crosby phone number on. 'I call Tylyn my chicken for a reason Piet because when it comes to stress she panics. She flaps her wings, runs the other way clucking at the top of her lungs.'

At last I find the paper. I punch the number into the phone and listen as it rings about 20 times. They are not home. Why do I not find that surprising?

…..

'He's going in for surgery tonight. Evidently, they have had to wait so any food in his stomach has passed.' I run my hands through my hair for the umpteenth time tonight.

'Troy, how will they fix his jaw?' Trina voice is shaking. 'Have the doctors said?'

'Yeah, with a couple of titanium plates. They will screw them in permanently.' I think about the X ray I was shown with missing teeth and my son's jaw broken in two places. 'The doc says that Sid won't be able to eat solids for a couple of weeks. Tomorrow they'll deal with his teeth.'

'He must be in a ton of pain. How's he doing? Can I talk to him?'

'Yeah, the pain looks bad. They've finally got him on a IV drip for antibiotics and pain meds.' I don't know how to say this.' Trina he can't talk. When the puck hit his jaw, the force ripped part of his tongue off it's mooring from the floor of his mouth. He's pretty upset. They're stitching it back on but he's been told no talking for a day or two.'

'Ask him if he'll just listen to me. Troy please?'

'Sure, when he's back out. Have you heard from Tylyn? He keeps asking for her. We forgot his phone at CEC. I think that Mario is having it brought over to him.'

'No. I thought you said he couldn't talk?'

'Sid keeps holding out his fingers. Nine fingers then one finger. He keeps repeating the pattern. Taylor's tried texting her but she's not answering. Can you try calling her and giving her my cell number? I think he just wants to hear her voice.' My heart breaks as I watched my son ask for his fiancé. He's desperate for her. 'Taylor and I will keep trying.'

'Yes. Troy, I take a plane out first thing in the morning and until then I'll try Tylyn's phone. Do you think I should call her parents? I did talk to her Mom this morning.'

'Not yet. She's probably out at a practice or something. She probably doesn't even know yet.' I scramble to find reasons why we can't get a hold of my soon to be daughter in law.

'Call me if Sid's up to some Mom love. I try to find Tylyn. Talk to you soon. Give Taylor my love. Love you.'

'Love to you too, Trina. I'll keep in touch tonight.'

…

My neck has a crick in it from being tipped to one side most of the night leaning against Dad. Dad's finally dozed off and is quietly snoring. We are sitting in a waiting room at Mercy Hospital in Pittsburgh waiting for my brother to be wheeled out of the recovery room. The surgeons talked to Dad and me more than an hour. Sid's surgery went well. The breaks were clean and should heal well as long as he doesn't get an infection in the tooth sockets where he has lost his teeth. I think that they said he's lost 6 or 7 teeth and has several more broken ones that will be repaired tomorrow. It's been a long night. Dad offered to take me back to Sid's place but I couldn't leave. Mario and Nathalie were here until Sid went in for surgery several hours ago. Nathalie wanted me to come home with them but… I couldn't leave.

I look up at the clock. It's 7am Friday morning. I slip out from underneath his arm, stand up and stretch. God am I stiff. I check my phone still nothing from Tylyn. I am disgusted. If he were my fiancé who was hurt, I'd answer the thousands of texts and voice messages left for me. Everyone here seems to think that Tylyn was watching the game last night. Ray Shero said that normal they text through all the games and if Tylyn has commitments then she tells him. So why the hell hasn't she checked in? Doesn't she care at all? No message for Ray either. Mom says she's going to phone the Hylkema family is the morning. Why bother? Maybe this will show Sid that she's not really the girl for him. But if I ever get a chance to talk to her, Tylyn almost will get a piece of my mind. She'll get a rant worthy of Rick Mercer.

Along the hallway, I see a couple of people pushing a hospital bed. I walk a step closer. It's Sid. He's lifts his hand to acknowledge me. I wave back.

'Dad, wake up. They're wheeling Sid to his room. Dad.' I brush his shoulder to help him wake up. Dad shakes he head and opens his eyes.

'Thanks, I'm awake.' Dad says as he stands up. 'Hey, son. You okay?'

The orderly pushing the bed has stopped at the nursing station to drop off paperwork. Dad and I walk over to Sid. He looks up at us. His jaw is swollen and a bit bruised but I'm amazed that there is no incisions or bandages. Sid has his mouth open a bit and is having to breathe through it. His tongue looks swollen and really red. His lips are bruised and I can see into his mouth that he's missing a bunch of teeth on the lower right side of his face. He tries to smile.

'Don't talk, Sid. We'll get you a pen and paper if you want to say anything.' Dad tells him but Sid waves him off. He just lifts his hands and does the nine finger then one finger motion. 'We're still looking for her. Your Mom is going to call her family this morning. Maybe she doesn't know yet. We'll keep trying.'

Sid gestures like he is trying to dial a phone and then points to himself.

'Your phone? Mario had the equipment guys check your stall like you asked but it wasn't there. They've asked around but nobody has seen it. Are you sure you had it?' Dad asks.

Sid gives him a Duh look.

'I'm sure it will turn up as well.'

'We can move you into your room, Mr Crosby. I'm sure you'll be needing to rest.' A nurse is waiting for us. We step aside for her to wheel his bed to the private room waiting for him when she gets there she starts up again. 'I hear you'll be with us for three or four days for antibiotic therapy and some more dental procedures. Can you give a list of possible visitors? Your privacy will be respected while you are here.'

Sid nods. So she hands in a clipboard and he writes out a few names. I look over to see whom he is adding on the list. Yep, her name is on the top. So are we family members, a few players, Dan, Mike, and the Lemieux family.

'You can have a few minutes with him, but Mr Crosby has been through a lot tonight and really needs to get some rest.' The nurse gives Dad and I a long look. 'You two look a little worse for wear too. Sleep might help you as well.'

Sid gestures at me to come forward. I reach the bed he holds up his hand, takes mine and squeezes it. Sid is wounded and he consoling me. I start to cry again. I didn't think I had any more tears in me. Dad from the other side of the bed brushes Sid's hair out of his face ever so gently.

'The nurse is right. Come on, Taylor it's been a long night.' Dad says to me. 'Your mom will be here in a couple of hours so we had better get some sleep and clean up. We'll see you later, son.'

I'm thinking about Sid and Tylyn as we walk down the hallways of the hospital. He looked so pathetic making the nine and one gestures with his hands. How could she just ignore him? It's just unreal to me. What a stuck up, witch. That's not how you treat people you love. We make it through the elevators and hallways and are nearing the main doors when we pass the reception desk when something catches my eye. My head is tired. I hesitate for a moment and really look at it. It's a _CROSBY _bag. Some crazy girl at the desk has my bag. I storm over to the desk in a rage. The clerk at the desk is talking to her.

'You're trying to tell me that Sidney Crosby, superstar hockey player, and millionaire gave you that cheap little ring as an engagement ring. ' The clerk at the desk is telling the bedraggled girl. 'And why would he do that?'

That's when I really look at the girl. I really look hard at her.

'Because he loves her. He really does love her.' I tell the clerk as I look down at Tylyn. My anger dissolves. She looks a wreck. Her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days, her eyes are all puffy and red from crying and her clothes are all rumbled and wrinkled. She's pale as a ghost and shaking. I hug her and we both start crying again.

…..

I stare at the big hospital door. I've been frantic since I saw 87 drop to the ice with blood pouring out of his face but now. I am terrified to see what lies behind the door. It has taken me three airplane rides to get here and now I can't seem to walk through the doorway.

'He's going to be okay, Tylyn.' Troy whispers and his voice envelopes me like his coat does wrapped around me. He speaks up a bit. 'Sid, you've got a visitor.'

Taylor for all that she doesn't seem to like me has been so kind. Her hug in the lobby started me crying again. I wouldn't have ever believed that she would have hugged me.

'It's okay.' Taylor nods towards the door.

I drag my feet. The entry has a short hall with a full bathroom to one side. Straight a head the wall has windows looking over downtown Pittsburgh. I can see the end of the bed. 87's feet form a bump under the blanket. Troy is just a head of me. I peek around the corner to get a full view of the room. It only has one bed in it. 87 is looking at me. He doesn't seem to look much different. I've been imagining all sorts of images in my head. 87 is so handsome. What if he looked different now? But he doesn't.

A terrible moan escapes him and in that moment I just don't care anymore. I kick off my shoes and crawl right over the bed rail and into his arms. He moans and gasps. He's sobbing. 87's arms hold me tight to him. I want to kiss him and make it all better but he's holding me so tight I can hardily breath. We lay like that for ages until we fall asleep.

…..

I don't remember Dad and Taylor leaving. I don't remember 91 getting under the covers or removing her coat. I don't remember much but that's probably the drugs. I do remember 91 reassuring me that everything is going to be okay. I know that now that she is here. My face hurts, my mouth hurts, my tongue is so swollen it doesn't fit in my mouth and I have some teeth that hurt whenever I breathe. But I can deal with the pain. 91 is here. She must have left right after she saw I got hurt. I breathe in deeply to smell her shampoo but can't smell much other than the antiseptics of the hospital. I open my eyes. The blinds are drawn so it's hard to tell what time it is. I vaguely remember being wheeled into this room. I focus my eyes on the far corner. Mario is sitting in a chair playing with his phone. He's looking a bit rough. On the table tray in front of me is my phone. I close my eyes. Time passes.

I fade in and out listening and weaving the voices into my dreams. I want to kiss 91 but my face hurts so much. I'll think of something. I hug her tight to me. She rubs my chest with her nose and strokes my arm. She kisses my hand that she is holding. I wonder what this all means. What if 91 doesn't want to get married in a couple of weeks? The doc said something about waiting to do the tooth implants in the offseason. I don't care about my teeth. But I want 91. I just want her here with me. Maybe we'll have to wait until I get teeth to get married. I drift back out.

I can hear 91 softly talking. She's saying that she called David. David took her to the airport. David has Hairy at his place. 91 says something about bringing the wrong charging cord and that she is sorry. She told Braden. Who the hell is Braden? Her voice shakes a bit when she says 87 looks just the same. I do? I wonder who she's talking to. None of it makes much sense. Tot ziens. I know tot ziens. It's how she says goodbye to her family. I fade back out again.

….

The nursing station is humming with activity. I have Josef my latest medical student dealing with concerns of the few patients I have admitted to the hospital. While wait I sit down at a computer terminal and log into the system. I check my email but nothing earth shattering. My short list of patients is displayed to the left of the screen. I click on each in turn and review their progress. Everything looks fine. I open Sidney's case and start reading the nursing notes. He's had two doses of the oxycontin and is very groggy. I write and order to reduce it down to half. No sign of infection. Good. Nothing by mouth yet as per my instruction, just a few saline rinses. Bp, heart rate and temperate are all good. Ins and outs are normal. These are all excellent signs. It's been about 12 hours since he left surgery. I've arranged an OR for later tonight so I can finish working on his teeth. I want to check if the teeth we put back in on the lower jaw are actually going to survive. We were johnny on the spot being at the arena last night. I look up to search for his RN before I go in to visit him.

'Dr Kapoor, I'd like a word with you when you have a moment.'

'Yes, how may I help you?' I put my reading glasses in my pocket. The nurse is leaning on the counter just behind the computer station. I'd guess her to be in her late 30's, blondish and looking slightly annoyed.

'It's about your patient.' She leans in and whispers 'Crosby.'

'What about Mr Crosby?' I almost want to whisper back.

'It's all the people in his room. All day today it has been full of people basically watching him sleep. At one point today, I had to throw out about 6 people. Can you speak to his family, that he needs to rest. It's like a three ring circus in there.' She is annoyed. 'And can you get that girl out of the bed. Really, I mean this is a hospital not a love nest.'

'Hmmm, thank you for voicing your concern.' I see Josef coming down the hall from the elevator. 'Excuse me, I look into it. Josef?'

The young man who has been on my service for just a couple of weeks looks tired. We had a full day yesterday and then as treat I took him to the hockey game last night. I'm required to attend games just in case someone gets hurt. It rarely happens but as Pens fan I'm going to be there anyway. As soon as Sidney fell to the ice, I knew we were in for a long night. I know I got a few hours nap between last night's surgery and this morning clinic. Josef on the other hand looks like he did not sleep at all.

'So is less than 24 hour post op what would you expect of Mr Crosby?' I ask him as we walk down to his room. Josef gives me the textbook version. I push open the room and look in. I see Sidney's father and sister whom we met last night. Mr Lemieux is sitting in the corner with a petite middle aged lady. She smiles at us. This must be Mother Crosby. Sidney has her eyes I think, lovely and golden in colour. It is an average sized private hospital room but with all these people and us two it is rather a tight fit. I look to my patient and there beside snuggled in bed is a pretty little brunette. Pairs of golden and cerulean blue eyes watch me expectantly. Sidney for his part looks relaxed, rested, and for the want of a better word happy. This is a far cry from the frantic young man of last night. Sidney was in pain, and desperately gesturing with his hands. What more could a doctor ask for?

"I am Dr Kupoor and this is Dr Lizcryk.' I look expectantly at Sidney.

Instead of picking up the pen and paper on the table tray beside him, Sidney gestures with his hands. First nine fingers and then one finger. Then he points to the girl tucked next to him. I smile in recognition this is nine one. Last night he kept making this same gesture over and over again. For her part she watches and respects that he is "talking' until Sidney is finished by putting his hands around her.

'I'm Tylyn'

Sidney lifts her hand and points to her left ring finger and taps the simple red stoned ring on her finger. A fiancé.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Tylyn. A wedding is in the future?' I gamble.

Sidney lifts his hands and looks intently at me. He holds out six fingers pauses and then moves his right hand over and then holds out just four fingers.

'The 6th of April? Oh a spring wedding what a lovely time of year. A new beginning as it were.' I answer and for my part I am rewarded with a smile. It looks more like a grimace at this point but in a few days it will be back to normal short a few teeth. And then he holds his right hand flat out and drops it from side to side. Maybe.

'You don't want to get married in April? 'Tylyn who has be nestled on his right side half turns away from us at the foot of the bed and looks at Sidney. 'You want to wait until your teeth are fixed?'

Sidney shakes his head no. I'm impressed that's got to have hurt. But he continues with his hands. He smiles and shows her his lack of teeth, then mimics taking a photo then points to her and shakes his head again. I'm now confused a bit.

'I don't mind if the photos show your missing teeth. They will show who we are on that day. You are still you. But if you want to wait I understand. We can change the da….' Tylyn is cut off by Sidney's index finger. He places it on her lips. He wraps his arms around her and gently kisses her. Now I know that has got to hurt as his lips are swollen. He looks at her intently and gestures 6 fingers then 4 fingers.

'You're absolutely sure, Sid? Everyone will completely understand.' It's the presumed Mother Crosby who has actually answered. But he holds up a hand to indicate stop. Sidney points to Tylyn and makes an okay sign then points to himself and makes an okay sign. If she's okay then I'm okay.

'Tylyn, you are absolutely sure?' the question is posed again. All eyes turn back to the bed. Tylyn has sat back a bit from Sidney in the bed. She sighs and thinks for a moment.

'Robin Scherbatsky said it best.' She stops to push a lock of hair out of her face.

'Who's that?'

'Robin Scherbatsky is a character from the TV show _How I Met Your Mother. _She's played by Colbie Smulders a Vancouver actress who loves the Canucks. 'Tylyn rolls her eyes. 'Any way, Robin is telling some one about what interests her in a guy and she says. "I've been raised in a hockey culture so if he plays hockey that's good. If he throws down his gloves and steps up then that's kinda hot. But if he's missing teeth then Robin's missing her panties."

This brings a roar of laughter from around the room. Tylyn for her part is blushing but the rest of us are laughing. Sidney is holding on to his face he is laughing so hard.

'Well, said young lady. Now lets see if we can get this broken jaw healed so he can eat wedding cake by the 6th of April.' I take a pen light out of my pocket. 'Folks if you could wait in the hallway, Josef and I have a lot of work to do.'

…

TayMae: I am in.

Chkaddd: That's so great I'm so happy. Thank you.

Taymae: No thank you.

…

'Josef what have you learned today?' At the end of each day I like to sit for a few minutes with my students to review main points that we've covered.

'Always use a curved scalpel when resecting a tight area. Titanium plates come in various sizes and can be molded to fit on to the bones …' Josef has an iPad mini he's reading from.

'No, Josef more basic than that.' I wait while he thinks.

'I don't know, Dr Kapoor? I don't know the answer you're looking for.'

'Think about Sidney Crosby. He took a frozen piece of rubber flying at about 100km/hr to his jaw. He has a broken jaw in two places, he's lost 6 or 7 teeth, and he has cracked and sheared off another 4 teeth. He is in a lot of pain. Did he look like he was suffering?' I fold my reading glasses and place them in my jacket pocket.

'No. No he didn't really. But that was the Oxycontin working.'

'No Josef, that was endorphins working. Remember his nurse wanted me to get rid of his visitors. She wanted his fiancé out of his bed. I wrote an order today for lots of cuddles for him from Sidney's Nine One and all the visitors day and night that he can tolerate because love, happiness and laughter produce endorphins. And those endorphins are nature painkillers. Love, young Josef, is really the best medicine of all. It cures almost everything.'

….


	9. Chapter 9

CS 9 Pinga

Hckybt: Whatcha doing?

Chkaddd: At airport waiting for your Mom and Tay.

Hckybt: Say hi. I'm waiting for the guys to go for lunch.

Chkaddd: Have fun with the team building in Florida. Push the guys for wins 13 and 14.

….

I push my hair out of my face; adjust my seatbelt before taking another sip of coffee. It has been a long morning already and it's only 1030am. Taylor and I have been up since 3am ish to catch our flight to Vancouver. Taylor for her part is full of excitement for her up coming tourney in California. But I do think that she's a bit miffed that she won't be traveling with her team. She and I will spend the better part of two days in Vancouver before we fly to south to join her team. I did close my eyes on the flight but I don't think that I actually slept. Taylor did doze off for a couple of hours and she looks better for it.

Tylyn picked us up at the airport. The two girls are in the front seat making polite conversation. I don't know what has gotten into Taylor. Last night she was happy as a lark but the closer we got to Vancouver she's been getting frosty again. Mind you, last night we didn't really talk wedding at all. The city floats by me in a blur. The spring flowers are all in bloom on this drizzly, gray day.

'How many teams are playing in your tourney?' Tylyn is trying to draw Taylor out of her shell. God love her.

'12 teams.' But Taylor doesn't elaborate.

Come on Taylor, I think, give the girl a break. It will be a long visit if this is what's going to happen.

'The teams are divided into two divisions. American and National. Each division plays knock out and the winners of each play off against each other on the Sunday afternoon. The teams are ranked by their standings.' I try and help out. What happened to their friendship for just a couple of weeks ago? I catch Tylyn's eye in the rearview mirror. I think she's wondering the same thing.

Tylyn turns the car down a tree line street full of large wooden Art Deco homes. The gardens are a riot of spring flowers and shrubs. It's almost like going back in time to another era. I roll the window down a crack and can smell the sweetness in the air from the blossoms.

'This is us.' Tylyn says as we pull in and park in front of a large three-story house painted a rich wine colour with darker maroon trim. The front of the house has a bed of narcissus and tulips blooming in it and a forsythia's bright yellow flowers stands out against the dark colour of the wooden boards. 'Mama and Mum are bringing my friend Sam with them. They shouldn't be long. Lego came in late last night. She wasn't awake before I left so I'm hoping that she will be up now. Come on in.'

As we get out of the car, Tylyn opens up the back and helps Taylor and I with our luggage. From in the house, I can hear an occasional woof sound of a small dog.

'That's just my dog Hairy. She's harmless but don't tell her. She thinks she's ten feet tall and bullet proof.' Tylyn puts a key into the lock and turns the handle. As the door opens a small black and white dog bursts through the opening half barking and half yipping in excitement. 'Hairy, calm down and mind your manners.'

The little dog is sniffing around us darting in and out around our legs and bags. Her tail is wagging and her face looks like a happy smile. Sid told me about Hairy and has sent her a small "present". I take the chew toy out of my carryon and give it to Taylor who kneels down.

'Hairy, would you like a new toy?' It is a small dog Kong with a biscuit in it. Hairy dances over to Taylor. Her nose is twitching as she sniffs the hot pink plastic toy. Taylor hold it out to her but she is skittish.

'Hairy, this is Cappy's sister.' Tylyn tells the dog. 'Taylor. This is Tay-lor.'

The dog sits down and yips once. Taylor tries again holding the toy flat on the palm of her hand. Hairy looks at it. I can tell she wants it.

'You can take it, Hairy.' I say to her. If this was Honey she'd have bowled me over to get the treat out of the Kong but not Hairy. She takes a step close to Taylor and gently lifts the Kong off her hand. She wags her tail and dashes out of the room.' She's a pretty little thing.'

'She's a rescue dog. Watch her because she likes to take things that aren't hers.' Tylyn shakes her head.' Welcome to our home.'

I don't know what I expected. The house has dark wood paneling for walls and from this main foyer I can see into a living room furnished with large overstuffed chesterfields and antique furniture. The place is tidy, warm and inviting. The pictures on the walls are of lots of family portraits and a huge still life hangs over the fireplace.

'Come lets go through to the kitchen. It's the nerve center of this place.' Tylyn phones pings. 'Oh Sam, says they're just rounding the corner. You guys hungry? I'm going to put on a pot of tea. Or would you like coffee I can make both.'

'Tea will be a lovely change. Taylor what would you like?' Taylor has still been quiet. Hopefully she is just tired.

'Whatever is fine.' Taylor like me is busy looking around the house. Behind us there is clicking on the linoleum floor. Hairy pushes through our legs carrying a piece of black cloth. 'What have you got there, Hairy?'

Taylor loves animal and has bent down on one knee to talk to the small dog. For her part Hairy is flipping around a large piece of black cloth. It's a bit dog-eared from being chewed. Taylor tries to touch the cloth but Hairy pulls it out of her reach.

'Oh Hairy, really? If Mama sees those she'll wash them. She will.' Tylyn looks disgusted.

'What is it?' I ask.

'A pair of 87's jockey's. He must have worn them in three games at least without washing them. They reek but she loves them. He sent them to her when I came back at Christmas. Yucky Hairy.' Tylyn is making faces at the dog.

Outside a car has pulled into the driveway, Hairy woofs. I can hear a door close and voices coming up the back pathway.

'That's Mama Hairy. You'd better hurray up and decide what you are doing, girly.' And with that the dog flies behind us and makes for a distant part of the house.

Tylyn opens the back door and I can see a tall blonde lady walking towards us carry a few bags in her hands. 'Hi Mama. We just got here.'

'That's great. Do you have the kettle on, chicken? I could murder a cup of tea.'

Rosalie Hylkema is taller than I thought maybe a few years older than me with long dark blonde hair swept up in clip. She's dressed casually, in jean skirt, a floral shirt and a long wool sweater. Other than her nose she looks nothing like her daughter. Behind her on the path is an older lady, maybe my height, fine boned but plumpish. She looks more like Tylyn than her mother. The older woman's grey hair is curly just like Tylyn's. I look further down the path to where a second Volvo is parked the third of their party is a packing a few items out of the back of the vehicle. Sam is short as well but more solidly built with long strawberry hair. Tylyn waits for them all to get into the house before she makes introduces us.

'Mama, Trina and Taylor Crosby. This is my grandmother, Helen Thwaite but everyone just calls her Mum. And this is my Samwise Gamgee, Kendra Lovely or are you going as MacAvoy.' She asks her friend.

'MacAvoy. It's just too hard to explain every time, my parents divorced when I was little, my stepdad Richard Lovely raised me as his own daughter so going to school I was known as Lovely not MacAvoy which is my legal name. Since I went to Scotland I've basically been MacAvoy. See it's just too confusing. Hi I'm Kendra but please call me Sam. Where's Lego?' Kendra is a pretty girl with lots of freckle and a huge smile. She is a few years older than Tylyn but obviously they are great friends.

'Right here. Hairy's barking woke me up.' The voice comes from a tall slender platinum blonde standing behind us. 'Nice to meet you both, I'm Lauren Kelham but everyone calls me Lego. You're a sight for sore eyes, Taylor I thought that I was going to be in for a midget trip. No offence Mrs. H.'

'None taken Lego. We're going to sit down to a cuppa have you had any breakfast? We've brought a lots of food from the farm store.' Rosalie is opening cupboards and taking out mugs and plates. 'Tylyn, could you and Sam go out to the car and bring in the coolers.'

From a door off to the left of kitchen opens and a tall slender young man enters. His blonde hair is long around his face and is tucked behind his ears. He looks bleary eyes wearing a baggy Canucks t-shirt and plaid lounge pants. He hugs Rosalie first.

'Hi folks.' He says to the rest of us. Then crosses the room to Helen and gives her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

'Sorry Jory, did we disturb your sleep? Trina, Taylor this is Joran. He's our third son. He's been working night shift for the past few weeks.' Rosalie face beams at her son. I know how she feels. Her face radiates the love she feels for her family.

'My pleasure, Mrs. Crosby. ' He shakes my hand. 'Taylor, I hear from Pingu that you're a goalie. We need a good goalie. It will be nice to have another girl in the family. I hope you won't mind having a few extra brothers around.'

Joran is tall but very fit looking. He may be tussled from sleep but GQ if they saw him like this would want him for a cover. Taylor looks mesmerized. I'm pretty sure she murmured something but a few of the others have begun talking.

'Why don't I go and get the cooler in Mama? Tygyrl are all the bags in from the other car or do you need a hand?' He stretches again and the female element in the room appears to collective hold their breath.

' They're at the landing. Taylor, you have a choice. Lego and Sam are sleeping up in my attic with Hairy and me. It would be great fun if you joined us or you can have a cot set up in the guest room with your Mom. Which would you prefer?' Tylyn looks expectantly at my youngest. This is where I hold my breath.

' The attic if you want?' Taylor blushes being the center of attention. 'I'll help with the bags.'

'Taylor that's great. You girls get the bags sorted out and Mum and I finish things up here. We don't have long before Kurt is expecting us at his studio.' Rosalie is busy setting the table. 'Mum, I think we'll need a second pot of tea. Could you put on the kettle again? I'm just popping outside to pick some flowers for the table.'

The kitchen bustles with activity. Joran left the room with Sam and Lego in tow. Tylyn and Taylor went the other direction out the front of the house. Rosalie is rooting through a drawer after having half filled a vase from above the sink. I feel bereft of a task.

'Trina, now tell me how Sidney is? I believe Tylyn said that you were visiting him.' Helen Thwaite's soft voice draws my attention to her 'We've been so worried for him. Come sit at the table, it won't be long before the mad mob appears again. '

I sit down at the large kitchen table. I know I am tired but I feel a wave of emotion flow over me. I've talked to Rosalie on the phone a few times. I've always found her to be a kind, funny person. But sitting here in this kitchen, I can feel the love of this family in the room. You can see their love of each other and how they are including first Sid and now Taylor. It is relief I feel. Relief, that Sid will be loved in this family too.

….

'Taylor, lets talk for a minute.' Lego pulls me aside. She calls out to the other two.' We'll catch up in a jiffy.' She pauses.' What kind of a girl are you? Are you a ruffle, lace flower girly girl like Frodo? Or are you a classic simple style, femme fatale? What's your style?'

'I don't know. I don't really like lots of flounces and things. I do like pretty clothes but nothing fussy.' I hadn't really thought of what I like.

'I'm hoping we can stick together and not get talked into anything to frou frou. Frodo's a love but we are totally different in style. You're almost my height so I think we might be able to convince Kurt to style us similarly. I was thinking maybe a sheath dress. Would that work for you?'

'I guess so. I don't really wear a lot of dresses mostly I just wear jeans or sportswear.' I feel so out of place in this conversation. 'Doesn't Tylyn get to decide what we wear?'

'Oh knowing Frodo, she won't care what we wear as long as Squidward shows up on the day, she'll be a happy hobbit. Are you into sticking together?' Lego looks at me intently.

'Sure I guess.' I answer her. Lego links her arm through mine and pulls me towards the door.

'Let's go face the music, Taylor.'

Inside the building is very different than the plain outside. We have to climb a long staircase and go down a long hall to the back of the building. I can hear voices and laughter coming from a room at the end of the hallway. Lego is leading the way. The room we enter it has windows that overlooks a body of water with boats in it and a bridge to one side. You can see the downtown core of Vancouver and in the distance the snow capped mountains. All around there are bolts of fabric and several dress forms with material pinned to them. A large table in the center of the room has more fabric on it and lots of drawings, ribbons and lace. The Mothers as Lego calls them are standing to one side talking to thin young man. He's casually dressed in jeans and sweater shirt. He has a measuring tape around his neck and a thing on his wrist with pins in it. Tylyn and Sam are over in the corner looking at something.

'Shit Lego. You're always late to the show. Hello, I'm Kurt. Welcome to Kurtzie's. You must be Taylor.' He crosses the room towards us with his hand outstretched. He shakes my hand then lifts it to twirl me. 'Oh you're as beautiful as Frodo said you were. You're going to be easy to dress. With that figure you'll be able to pull off anything.'

'I told you. Look at those long legs.' Tylyn has come forward to join our conversation.' Taylor and Lego will be easy, Kurt. Not like Sam, and me who get one or two choices of dress styles because we're so short with huge bums. Look at them all slender and lean, they can wear anything and look fabulous.'

'And it's those bums and short legs that got us gold medals, Mr Frodo so don't you worry about it.' Sam hugs her. 'Kurt, you said you had sketches of styles come show us.'

'Let's start by finishing off with Mum and Rosalie. Mum in the change room is your suit. Will you get changed into it and let's see if my adjustments worked out.' Kurt takes charge of the situation. 'We'll have a bit of a fashion show to bring the others up to speed, hey Frodo. Come along here to the sitting area.'

He leads off through another doorway to a smaller living area that has several couches and soft chairs. The box of food that we brought with us is sitting on a kitchen counter. The room is in the corner of the building so it has windows on both walls. Mum has gone into a room to one side. I sit on the arm of the couch beside Lego. We are sticking together.

'Any time you're ready Mum.' Kurt turns to Rosalie. 'You'll be next, Mrs. H. I have a bit of a surprise for you in the change room. I hope you are going to like it. Sam did you bring your camera? Great take lots of photos. I've talked my design instructor into letting this be my final project. We were supposed to design five different outfits for one client using different fabrics and styles. Well I've completed four different dresses for Frodo so far but as they were all basically the same style I'd have to come up with some thing different. That's when I asked about these other outfits.'

Mum comes out of the change room. She is met with many oohs and aah's. She's a grandma type, short, plump and with grey curly hair folded up in a bun. All she needs is glasses and she could be Mrs. Claus. She's wearing a grey coloured dress and jacket. The fabric doesn't have a pattern to it really just a bit of texture in lines running up the dress. For the jacket the material is turned at a 90-degree angle to change the texture. She looks great.

The fashion show continues when Rosalie comes out in fitted dress with a long v neckline in a soft goldy yellow colour with a full flared skirt. The material of her dress is soft and delicate. It doesn't have any pattern to it but with folds and twists in round the waist it creates it's own design. She is carrying a jacket that when she puts on comes down below Rosalie's hip and is made from the same fabric on the outside but the lining has the same goldy colour with lots of varying shades in a swirly pattern and a black line occasionally accenting the swirls. The colours of the dress and jacket bring out the red gold accents of her hair.

'Pop off to the change room, Sam, I did a mock dress for you as you didn't want to choose colours until the other girls came.' Kurt is waving Sam into the change room. 'Now you two, Tylyn and I decided because you three are very different shapes and personalities that I'll design a dress for each of you so don't think that what Sam comes out in is going to be in your future.'

I look at Lego who gives me a knowing wink above Tylyn's head. Maybe this isn't going to be too bad. Then I see Sam's dress. It's all girly. Lace and ruffles with flowers. Well the material is flowery cut into an empire waist. It looks like something out of an old fashion magazine. Under the bodice is a lace ribbon and along the bottom are a few ruffles of material. I'm glad that Sam seems to like it but I won't be caught dead in it. I give Lego a scary look and by her reaction she's agreeing with me.

'Of course, the dress will look different with different material and accents but the fit will be the same.' Kurt is adjusting the length of the dress. 'What do you think? Should the hem come up a bit to just above her knee?'

I watch Lego stand up and go over to the corner where Sam and Tylyn were sitting when we came in. Everyone else is discussing the length of the dress. Lego has a sketchpad and is flipping over pages. She looks at me and raises her head. The hemline discussion finishes with nothing being decided.

"Kurt? Kurt? What do you have in mind for Taylor and I? Are these some of your ideas?' Lego waves the sketchpad at him.

'Oh those are just some random thoughts. Come here to the cutting table.' Kurt dismisses the pad. He shifts a few bolts of fabric out of his way to make room for fresh paper. With a few quick strokes of a pencil, he out lines a flowing dress.' I kind thought a Grecian style would suit you best with soft flowy material with a belted waist. For Taylor more of a sheath dress I think as she has the curves to fill one out.'

'Can I show her, Kurt?' Tylyn jumps into the conversation.

'Sure if you want but I never finished it.' Kurt is still sketching an outline for me to look at. 'I started the dress for a friend a couple of years ago but she had me take in the waist too much. It never fit her so I didn't finish the hem. The whole episode was such a disappointment.'

Tylyn is rummaging around in a closet. She looks kinda funny. I can see the clothes moving but I can't actually see her. Finally, she comes out carrying a silvery blue dress on a wooden hanger. It looks almost sparkly but some how not.

'It's your size Taylor. It's made out of beads. See? It's like mother of pearl. As you move the dress is changes colour from blue to grey to silver to pink to almost purple. It's iridescent like the inside of a shell. Can she try it on Kurt?'

'Sure. But only if you want to Taylor. It's a sheath style so it will give you the idea of what I'm thinking about.' Kurt is fussy with the plastic over the dress so I can see it.

The dress is like one from an old movie but modern all at the same time. The beads are small and are sewn on in waves, circles and swirls. The whole effect gives the dress motion and depth without being bulky. I take the wooden hanger from Tylyn.

'I'll try it.' I tell them as I walk over to the change room.

'Taylor, there is a zipper under one arm. If you have any issues just call.' Kurt says to me. '

In the change room I slide into the dress. It does fit me. The hem is just pinned up and falls to just below my knee. I stand back and look at myself. I feel like a movie star about to hit the red carpet. The dress has a weight to it but doesn't make me look fat. It moves as I move and shimmers in the light without being gaudy.

'How do you like it? What do you think?' Tylyn sounds so excited. 'Kurt was showing me dresses last autumn and I loved that one but it's too small for my bum. When I met you at Christmas Taylor I told Kurt that I found the right person for his dress.'

When I walk out into the room, I'm met with silence. I was expecting the oohs and aahs that the others got when they came out of the change room. But nothing, not a sound escapes their lips. I'm so disappointed I thought it looked so grown up and classy.

'You're stunning. That's absolutely stunning.' Sam is taking photos and walking around me. 'It's like it's made for you. OMG, I'm so jealous. That dress is just you.'

'Wait, Taylor? What size shoes do you wear? Give me a moment.' Lego has spring into action.

'Size 8, why?'

'You need a pair of heels. Let me look into my bag. Yeah here they are. Some 'fuck me ' heels.' She takes out a pair of black stiletto pumps from a bag. 'They may be a bit big but they'll give you the look.' Lego smiles at me. I like her a lot.

'Kurt, is this for sale? I'd love to wear it to my prom in May.' I glance over at Mom who is talking to Kurt. I give a _please _look.

'No, Taylor it's not for sale. It's my gift to you. Just wear it and enjoy it. I'd be so pleased just to have it out being worn and seen. Let me pin the hem up for you just below your mid thigh area.' Kurt has tears in his eyes. 'Now that we have some ideas for these girls, Mom Crosby, what about you? What would you like?'

Mom just smiles.

…..

'Come on or we'll miss the show.' I push Taylor down the stairs. Hairy is following along with her ball. 'This is the best part of this house.'

We've had a long and busy day from taking the ferry over from the island, the dress fitting, shopping for a pair of "fuckme" pumps for Taylor, then the fun game of field hockey with some of our friends. I don't know how we fit in lunch and dinner between the laughter and teasing. But I can hear Frodo's brothers and cousins in the basement family room where the X box is set up.

'The show?' I guess it's not surprising that she's been a bit standoffish. She's younger than us by maybe 7 or 8 years. We've been friends and teammates for so long I forget that Lego and I are older than Frodo. Lego and I talked before we met up as Frodo's been worried that Taylor won't feel accepted by us. We are going to treat her just like a new teammate. Show Taylor the ropes as it were by including her is our private jokes and teasing. So far it has been working.

'Ah the show. Well the Hylkema boys are legendary for their good looks, good natures and great fitness. Downstairs my new friend is a pretty nice sampling. Let's go down while Frodo and Lego are talking on their phones and challenge whomever to what ever.' I propose. 'If nothing else they are easy on the eyes.'

'Okay, if you think it's okay.' She still a bit shy but coming out of her shell.

The room downstairs is big enough for two couches and a couple of armchairs. Someone has made huge throw cushions that live on the floor. Jory, Caleb, Braden, Luke, Ewen and Noah are draped around the room. On the TV screen is some war/ stalking/ hunting game. I'm not a gamer. I just know it's got guns and shooting.

'What's up guys? Can we play too?' I ask as we walk through the door into the room of testosterone.

'Hey Sam, long time no see.' Caleb welcomes me. I've gone to school with a few of the boys but mostly I know them through Frodo.

'Have all of you met Taylor?' I ask. 'I know you met Jory this morning. The mouthy one is Caleb, one of Frodo's brothers. These two are Luke and Noah; they are brothers as are Braden and Noah. '

They all politely nod or say hello. The Hylkema men all have a look about them. They are slightly blurred images of their fathers. But by god they are hunks.

'You want to play?' Luke offers his controller to Taylor. 'It's Halo 4. Do you play?'

'Um, okay but I've only played a bit.' She blushes. Oh yeah the effect of hunky guys is not lost on her.

'I'll help you as long as you don't share any of my secrets with Tygyrl. She's totally viscous.' Luke makes room for Taylor on the couch.

'Pinga, don't listen to him. He's full of crap. Luke knows nothing. Come and learn from a master.' Teases Ewen who is probably closer in age to her interjects.

'Pinga? Where did you get Pinga from?' I'm confused.

'She's Pingu's little sister. What else would we call her.' Braden looks at me like I'm dense.

I look at Taylor. She's radiating and I don't blame her. Luke is showing her how the buttons on the controller work. Their legs are touching on the couch as he holds his hands over hers to manipulate the buttons. I sit on the arm of Jory's chair. He gives me a knowing smile. Yes folks. My job here is done. Taylor's been gob smacked by Hylkema handsome.

…..

'It's been a lovely fun time, 87. And thank you for the basket. It was so perfect. The chocolate biscotti didn't last long and the coffee was great. I think the Mum and Mama are finishing the wine as we speak. I thought the Mothers were going to cry when the read your note.' I read it again as I talk to him. _Just a little basket of treats for my gals on their girly weekend- love 87, Sid, and Penguin._ 'How did you get Kurt's address?'

'David gave me it. So are all the dresses finished now?' He's deep voice is so comforting.

'Pretty much. Kurt only has a few finishing things to do on Taylor's dress, and the jacket for Lego. Mama and Mum helped him with the cutting and sewing. Your mom claims she's not really domesticated but she can sure wield a great iron. His studio was a hive of activity. They even made a few ties for the groomsmen to choose from the leftover fabric from our dresses.' I watch as Hairy noses around her toys. 'Kurt's going to make Hairy a neckerchief so she can feel special too.'

'Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I'm glad your time was a success. I've been busy here as well.'

'Really? Doing what? Is your jaw okay?' I ask.

'My jaw's fine. I'm getting the cave ready for my gals.' His voice sounds so sly. 'Hey if you had a choice of colours which would you choose?'

'Depends on what the item is? If it's for me a girly colour if it's for your home I'd choose a quiet colour. I could tell you better if I knew what you were thinking about?' I hint.

'Hey Chickadee, it's our home not just mine and as to what _it _is. You'll just have to wait and see.' He laughs. 'It was nice that your family has made Mom and Taylor feel so welcome. It meant a lot to me. I love that they call her Pinga. She's just tickled pink to get her own nick name.'

'I asked for help. I so want Taylor to be part of us. And not to feel left out. I think we're on our way to being a family. We all tried out best to include her in our lives '

'Yip.' Hairy agrees with me. Obviously, 87 heard her because he laughs again.


	10. Chapter 10

CS 10 I Really Do.

The last game of our regular season always brings with it an air of excitement for the playoffs to begin but I'm not on the ice playing. I'm still doing rehab for my broken jaw trying to maintain my weight and conditioning. Dana and the EQ guys have made me a full-face visor that I've been using the past week. It's not great but it's better than sitting on the sidelines. Doc Kapoor says he'll X-ray my jaw next week and maybe then I'll be able to take some contact in practice. The press box is pretty full tonight for our home game against the Flyers. The crowd is right into the game and the opening face off hasn't even happened yet.

'You ready for the formalities?' Biznasty joins me at the window seat. He places a water bottle in front of him on the ledge.

'This is not going to change anything. The eastern conference is pretty much settled. We'll be meeting the Flyers in the first round of the play offs. This is just going to set the tone for the match up.' I look at him. We are sitting in fourth place after gaining a bunch of ground with our 16 wins. There was no way we were going to make the third spot in the standings unless Islanders lost their last 4 games. 'I just want everyone to keep their heads and not take any stupid injuries.'

'I'm not talking the game you idiot. I'm talking about you getting married on Saturday. Jeezus, boy and they call me remedial.' He smacks me gently up the back of my head. 'Be careful there Butt-boy or I'll be calling our development coach.'

'Shit, yeah. I am good. I just haven't really been too focused on it. Once we take off tonight for Victoria that might be different.' I feel like a dolt. I have been busy organizing things here for 91 and Hairy when we fly back together on Sunday evening but I actually haven't thought about the actual wedding ceremony. I look down at the jumbo-tron to see the Hockey Butt Blues playing on the screen. Oh god that thing is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I just know it. The audience is up dancing, singing along and waggling their butts. 'It's kinda hard to believe it's actually going to happen.'

'It better happen 'cause I'm not throwing you another bachelor party disguised as a team building exercise. Shit, Lauren was on my case from the moment she heard about "Team Building". He takes of swig of the water bottle. 'I don't think I'm cut out for the third line. Drinking water through games instead of beer just doesn't seem worth it.'

'Yeah, well enjoy it while you can because your development coach is going to be on task as of Monday am.' I laugh at him as I toast him with my bottle of water. 'Hey Lauren was talking to you. That's good news isn't it?'

'It's an improvement but she's not listening to me yet.' He looks glumly down as the crowd stands for the national anthems.

'You've got a start of a conversation buddy so be happy.' I stand as I watch the flag circling the arena.

The anthems end and we regain our perch at the window. The puck drops and Jokinen loses the draw to Giroux. The hard hits and the cheap shots start early. Glass is caught out of position and is leveled by Schenn. I knew it was going to be one of those games.

'So how many of us are flying out tonight. I know you've got the bus and plane organized.' We lean back from the glass as another heavy hit lands Beau into the boards. 'That's going hurt the kid.'

'Let's see Dan, Ray, Duper, Tang, Kuni, Flower, Brooksy, Cookie, and Addsy are all just bringing their wives. You know about Nealer, Malkin and Mike. Then the four old folks.' I pause.

'Don't let Mario and Ron their wives hear you call them old folks. They'll set fire to your ass and would be a challenge for even Smokey the Bear to contain.' I give him a dirty look.

'No, I mean our friends, Alice, Jean, Morty and Harvey.' I spot them in the crowd. 'Biz, do me a favour and help watch out over them this weekend. It's going to be a lot of travel for them in a short amount of time. The Lemieux kids are coming.'

'I can do that. Plus it might even score me some points with the skirts.' He gives a conspiratorial laugh. 'You're family's on the plane tonight too?'

'Only Dad and Tay. Mom flew out a couple of days ago with my Pappy and a couple of aunts and cousins. She wanted to make the journey easy on him. I wanted Pappy to stay home but he wasn't having anything to do with it. He said he'd die if he didn't get a chance to dance at my wedding.'

'Shit when I'm his age I hope to have after his gumption.' Biz says as we watch the puck take a nasty bounce behind Flower. Crap. The first period is over and we're down 1-0. 'Now I just want to phone in this game and head to the west coast before it gets too bad.' Me too I think.

…

People are saying that this is going to be the wedding of the year. The papers have had a couple of short clippings as news got out. It's hard to sneak in half of a hockey team of very famous players and their wives into town without someone leaking the news. This is Island might not be very small but we are a star struck group. The majority of guests are staying at between the Laurel Point Inn and the Empress Hotel at the inner harbour of Victoria. Penguin has arranged to have charter bus bring them up to wedding tomorrow that should help with the parking at the church. It doesn't mean that people won't be renting cars anyway.

I look out over the fields from my bedroom. It's a gloomy day. There is supposed to be a break in the clouds tomorrow with followed by more rain in the afternoon. I have been praying to every god I can think of to let the rain hold off until the wedding ceremony is over. We've organized to have some garden canopies set up in the orchard by the church but it will be cold being so near the water. I'm worried that the older guests will get cold. It hasn't been the greatest spring yet. At least cherry trees are in bloom and the graveyard still has lots of narcissus and daffs in flower. The tulips are just starting to open and the hyacinths haven't been eaten to a nub by the deer. Just 36 hours please, Lord that's all I ask. Just 36 hours.

I can hear voices coming from the kitchen. I smile Hairy woke up the whole house about an hour ago. I wonder if Tylyn got any sleep last night. I tie my hair up for the day, put on my apron and smile at myself in the mirror. I can't believe my baby is getting married tomorrow. Who would have thought that of all our children, our youngest would be the first to get married?

'Morning Mama.' Tylyn's hug greets me as I enter the kitchen. She must have been up for a while as the smell of fresh coffee and bacon greets me. Penguin is seated at the table with a huge plate of food in front of him. I've only seen him on the TV since he took the puck to his face but he doesn't look any different. I look under the table. Hairy is sitting between his feet chewing a new toy.

'Morn' Chicken. Good morning to you, Sid. Did everything go okay for guests?' I give him a hug.

'Yeah. It sounds like everyone got to their accommodation okay. Thanks for letting Alice, Jean, Harv and Morty have one of the cabins. I think it's going to be much better for them. Alice said to thank you for the groceries in the fridge. She was very touched by the gesture.' He slathers a piece of toast with blackberry jam. Tylyn will have her work cut for her keeping him filled up.

'I'm going to go over later and welcome them. I feel bad that I wasn't there when you guys came in.' Tylyn is sipping her morning tea. 'If you'd texted me I'd have met you at the cabin.'

'Don't worry about it. They were all very tired. I'm just so used to traveling by plane it isn't much of a novelty anymore. But I don't think any of them have ever really flown before. Harv watched out of the window most of the night. I can't imagine what he saw. Morty chatted for a while with Biz before he dozed off. As for the ladies,' he laughs. ' It was an adventure.'

'So what are the plans for the day. The rehearsal is at the church at 4pm. Tylyn do you have any plans other than to decorate the barn? Sid what's on your agenda?'

'Hmm, I'm going to introduce Mum to the older folks. She said that she was going to offer to take them out for some sightseeing. Is there anything here that still needs to be worked on?'

'I think that everything is pretty much set for today. When we go over to the church, Kelsey and Sarah are going to meet us there with the vases for the flowers. It won't take long to put the flowers into them. I ask that we just leave them in the church basement. No one will be there and it will be cool enough. The rehearsal dinner for tonight is all set. My quilting ladies are coming out this afternoon to help with the prep. It's not going to be fancy. Don't give me that look, Tylyn, it is expected. It doesn't mean that you have to stick around all evening. Come have dinner, chat with the people then take off.' I pour cups of coffee for Piet and Gerry as I see them coming up from the barns. 'Tomorrow is pretty much set to go.'

We've worked hard this week finishing off the details. I wanted everything pretty much complete so we can have some time to enjoy ourselves. Tylyn's keep it simple style has helped out lot. She never has been one for fuss or bother, thank goodness. We have had some disagreements about party momentos, the whole rehearsal dinner and seating arrangements. I am still of the opinion to have organized seating but Tylyn doesn't think it's necessary. I feel my eye start to twitch again.

'Anything I can help with?' Sid's question doesn't surprise me.

'Help with the barn decorations, would be good.' I say ' Do you have any idea where you'll be staying tonight? I'm only asking what time you think you'll be at the church tomorrow. Are we going to see you before the ceremony?'

'A bunch of guys are staying tonight at Bear Mountain. Biz has arranged for an early morning game of golf for most of us. I was hoping to stay with Mom and Dad in their cabin tonight but that plan might change last minute. We'll see. With the wedding at 3pm, I want to be at the church about 2pm to greet guests.' He's talking to me but watching Tylyn working at the stove. 'Isn't it bad luck to for the groom to see the bride before the actual wedding?'

'Oh Penguin that's just an old wives tale. I don't think anyone worries but that anymore.'

'I do. I don't want any bad luck. I'll see you tomorrow at the church, okay?' Tylyn's so serious about some things and not at all concerned about others. I mentally roll my eyes.

'Okay, We'll meet tomorrow afternoon say 3pm?' Sid grins broadly. I can now see where he is missing a bunch of teeth on the lower right side of his jaw.

'Yeah, 3pm sounds good.' Tylyn brings him over a sample of corn bread she's just taken out of the oven. He pulls her to him and they kiss very sweetly. Hmm. They do make a cute couple.

…..

'You will not, I repeat not, Paul Bissonette bring him back here tomorrow in any less condition than he's in right this minute. See that, that is the gold standard. Clean shaven, unmarked, sober, happy, dressed for a wedding. Do I make myself perfectly clear? Do I need to write this down for you in small words?' I have been dressed down by some of the best in the business. Hell my own mother has taken me to task but nothing has scared me more than this.

'I promise, I promise. I'll sleep right beside him if necessary.' We're watching the wedding rehearsal in progress. Tygyrl and Sid are standing at the "altar" in the garden outside of the church. The priest is explaining to them the process of wedding ceremony. The altar is really just a couple of plastic chairs but tomorrow we'll move out a wooden table, some kneelers for the couple and guests. 'Nothing bad is going to happen. '

'Like I believe that.' Lauren whispers to me.

'Hey where's my loonie from our bet? I told you they'd get married before the playoffs.' I tease her.

'You're loonie enough, Bert. You don't need any extra.'

Mike, Nealer and I drove up from Victoria in time to help the girls decorate the big barn. I'd have called it old but it really isn't. I tried moving the guys early this morning but they don't have the same motivation that I do. I've been waiting since January to see Lauren again. The barn was full of ladders and laughter when we arrived and by the time we left about an hour ago it was looking pretty swank if you asked me. The rafters have been strung with lots of strands of soft white twinkle lights. The tables have been set with white cloths and place settings. White streamers hang from the support beams and trim the potted cedar trees around the room. The tables have small bouquets of pink, yellow, and purple flowers. I take a photo and post it on twitter with the caption. Dinner for the cows.

Tygyrl introduced us to the crowd of people helping. The only ones I've actually sorted out were her brothers and cousins. They all have a look about them. Don't ask me names as all I know is they are related. Mike seems have found a friend in Kendra the head bridesmaid. She's pretty little thing. Far to tame for me but Mike seems to be enchanted. I scoped out the joint for Lauren. She's more my cup of tea rather make that my cup of twisted tea. I've been working on getting into her good books.

'So what's the punishment if I don't bring him back looking like a golden boy?' I am just teasing her. 'Are you going to whip me? Please?'

'No but trust me. It will be painful. I've been taking premed for the past couple of years and doing volunteer work so I've learned a few things. I'll make your life a misery.' She sounds tough.

The priest is explaining about the rings. Sid and Tygyrl chose a ring for him when she was out a couple of weeks ago. It's just a plain gold band. Kendra hands it to Tygyrl. I watch the two dark heads as she puts the ring on his finger. I watch as he puts the small gold ring on her finger. One day I hope that is me. One I hope to stand in front of a priest with Lauren. One day. I look at Mike. I think he's thinking that exact same thing.

…..

It's been a whirlwind day, flying in from PIT, meeting up with Mom and Pappy, meeting more of Tylyn's family, decorating the barn, the rehearsal in the garden, the dinner back at the farmhouse. After dinner all of us girls went down to a local beach for a bonfire. It was cool on the beach but fun. Everyone I've met so far is older than me but since our couple of days in Vancouver it doesn't seem to matter. Kelsey and Sarah, Tylyn's brother's girlfriends have been keeping me laughing with family stories. She is so lucky that they are such nice people.

The fire burns and crackles in front of us. Some of the girls are toasting mallow for s'mores, some are roasting wieners and some are just staring into the fire.

'Where are you two going to stay tomorrow night?' A voice from across the fire asks.

'Like I'd tell you. 87 wanted to stay in down town Victoria in one of the big hotels. But I think that I've found something much better.' Tylyn sounds a little embarrassed.

'Somewhere romantic?' A different voice asks her.

'I think so. It won't matter to me as long as we are together.' She sighs.

'Look as long as it has Squidward, Frodo would be fine with it.' The girls all laugh with Lego.

'Yeah pretty much.' She replies.

Hairy is nosing around in the dirt beside me.

'What have you got there, girl?' I try to see what she's digging at.

'I dropped a marshmallow there a few minutes ago. It had some seaweed on it.' Sam tells me. 'Have you known Mike long?'

'Like forever. He and Sid have been friends since they were playing together when I was little. I think it was before Rimouski. I really haven't kept track.' I poke the fire with my stick. 'He lives mostly in PIT now because he works for the Pens running their youth program.'

'Hmmm.' Sam turns the mallow slowly over the glowing coals. 'I thought he had a girlfriend. Frodo said something to the effect that she wasn't very nice.'

'Amy, you mean. I don't know what happened. I do know that Sid and Mike had a huge fight over it. Now Amy's nowhere to be seen. No one even mentions her. I think that Amy wasn't so much interested in Mike as who Mike could introduce her to. Steph Lemieux says that she heard that Amy's now dating a guy from the Buccaneer's. Are you interested in him?'

'No, no. He seems like a nice guy. I'm going to be busy shortly at physiotherapy training and figuring out how to fly back here for field hockey training.' She pulls the mallow out of the fire to blow out a flare up. 'I just was confused a bit.'

'He's a good guy. People think that he's a hanger on but I don't think so. I think that he's good at working with kids. He's got a teacher certificate.' Looking into the flames I think about Tylyn's cousins.

'So are you going to keep in touch with Luke and Noah?' It's like Sam can read my mind.

'Maybe. It was fun seeing them today.' I'm glad it's dark and Sam can't see me blush.

'I would if I were you. Maybe this summer you can come out to work at the farm store. I know Noah, Braden, Thomas and Henny all work there. I'll bet if you asked Rosalie you could stay in Frodo's attic. It might be fun.' She is so encouraging.

'Maybe.' Maybe I think but not for the whole summer.

…..

Chkaddd: how was your evening.

Hckybtt: short something

Chkaddd: Really? What? Sleep"

Hckybtt: You. I missed you.

Chkaddd: I missed you too. See you at 3.

Hckybtt: I'll be the one by the priest.

…

The wind off the water ruffles the cherry blossoms above our heads and a few float down and land on the ground around us. I have never seen a place quite as picturesque as this. From where we are sitting I can see the ocean in the distance. It The old white washed church has been well placed to catch the early morning sun. Our chairs are placed out in an orchard beside the church. A makeshift altar with it's white table cloth and gold cross sit in front of us. Huge vases of fresh flowers adorn either side of this stage. Kneelers for the wedding party and chairs have been placed just in front of it. A wooden lectern stands to one side. It has been overcast for most of the morning but just now the sun has broken through the cloud cover to shine down upon this ceremony.

'Welcome to the parish of Francis Xavier on this beautiful spring day. Spring is the season of rebirth , renewal and new beginnings. Today we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Sidney Patrick and Tylyn Marie.' The priest raises his hands, the first strains of Dona Nobis Pacem by Mozart hums out of the organ, and Sid and his groomsmen take their positions in front of the priest. Sid looks out at us seated watching and waiting. A huge smile breaks across his face like I've never seen before. And I've seen a number of them. But I know the feeling. I felt like that 60 odd years ago on a day not to disimiliar to this when I looked at my bride.

The service will be just over an hour complete with sacraments. The marriage registration will besigned and witnessed. Father Breo will present us with Mr and Mrs Crosby. It's what we've all came here for today. Another Mr and Mrs Crosby. I look at my hand where my wedding band should be. It seemed only fitting that If Tylyn had the little ring I gave to my Doris all those years ago that Sid should wear my old gold band. How did this hand get so old? Where did the time go?

…..

I close my eyes and hold my breathe for a minute to try and slow down my heart rate. The hairdresser is putting the final touches on Pinga's hair. She looks so grown up in her dress. In fact all the girls look fabulous. Kurt did a spectacular job on the dresses. Each one is so different in style reflecting the person's style who is wearing it. Each dress is made from different fabric and colours.. Each bouquet is made up with the same colours but each is made of different flowers but the same colours. Sam's empire waist dress is of a chick down yellow with lace under her bust and co-ordinating shrug and she's holding her freesia bouquet. Taylor's sheath dress in soft robin's egg blue has a lace bolero jacket with it. The tulips of her bouquet are accented with baby's breath. The grecian ice pink dress is stunning on Lego. I wasn't sure when she wanted the hyacinths and forsythia for her bouquet but it really works. It brings tears to my eyes. It's all coming together.

'Stand together girls, I want to get a shot of you admiring each other.' Sarah is taking photos for us. 'That's great, now Tylyn sit down I want to get some shots with you and Mama. The something old, some thing new something borrowed something blue.'

'Let's do it then. Some thing old is? Mama asks me.

'My Claddagh ring from Pappy.' I hold out my hand

'Something new?'

'My dress?' I ask.

'Yes, that will work. Something borrowed?'

'The necklace and earrings that Alice and Jean lent me.' I show the pearls to the camera.

'Something blue?' I blush and lift my skirt to show the garter that Kurt made for me.

The clock in the hallway chimes 230pm. My heart races again. I can't believe that this is happening. Mama unfolds the piece of tulle of my veil over my face. I think I'm going to cry. I look up at her. She is crying.

'Let's go girls. It's time to slay those orks.' Lego yells the mantra from our quest at the Olympic games. 'I believe! I believe.'

'Lauren, I'm not sure that entirely appropriate.' Mama cracks a smile.

'Probably not but it got Frodo here her last ring so it might work this time.' I burst out laughing. She's absolutely right.

Dad and Gerry are waiting down at the front door. I'm the last one down the stairs. I can see Sarah lining up to take more photos. I walk down the stairs slowly so I don't trip.

'Schatje, you look so beautiful.' I'm going to lose it. Dad is wiping tears from his eyes. 'There's our little girl, Gerry. This is the last time she'll leave this house as a Hylkema.'

'It's not like that Piet. I named her Tylyn Marie Hylkema. She'll always be a Hylkema but she also gets to be a Crosby too.' Gerry might not have an IQ about 60 but he often says the most prosaic things.

The cars in the driveway are loaded with people. My brothers are acting as drivers. Caleb holds the door open for me so can I slide into the back seat between Dad and Gerry. He gives me a tweak on the nose.

'You look radiant. I hope to be as happy as you are one day. You make it look so…' He turns away.

'You will Caleb. You will once you've cleaned up your act enough for some girl to see all your good qualities.' I kiss his cheek.

As I sit between Dad and Gerry, I watch my life go by me. The fields I've played in as a child, the cul de sac that was our road hockey surface, the bus stop where we jostled in line, and the roads we traveled to live our lives beyond the farm. I wonder where my life will lead now. The gravel crunches under the tires as we pull into the churchyard.

The sun is dappling through the cherry blossom. They are the pink popcorn trees that I love so much in spring. I can see the white canopies of the tents that the guests are sitting under. Gerry gets out and waves to David who offered to be our organist.

Dad offers me his hand. I sniff my bouquet of freesia, tulips, hyacinth, daisies and baby breath to slow my heart rate down.

'My little girl.' He wipes a tear from his eye. 'Come let's see what life has to offer to you.'

'I hope it brings everything that I've always had: love, laughter and family to share it. 'I wipe his tear.

I think of the vows we are going to say and our responses. I do come freely without reservations to this marriage. I really do promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health until death do us part. I really will love and honour him for the rest of our lives.

Dad slips my arm under his. Gerry walks beside me. As I look up to the altar in front of us. All I see his amber eyes, his huge toothy grin (with all his teeth!) and his hand lifted up beckoning me to his side. He is the start of my new family.


	11. Chapter 11

CS 11 Could I Have This Dance.

Something is going on I just know it. Alpha is always going away for a few days at a time but she's never boxed everything up before unless it's for a long time. I sniff the boxes in the office. My crate with most of my toys is at the very top of the pile. I can see it if I stand way back from the pile. It's up there on top of all Alpha's boxes. This is all our stuff and it worries me.

Then there are all the people and the commotion around the house. The city house has family coming and going to it all the time. That is normal. The farmhouse is generally just the same people but not since we got here. There are lots of people staying here and in the cabins. There is a bustle of people in and out of the house. Buster has taken to not even barking when they come into the house. It's a lot to keep track of and it is not normal.

Alpha and I were very excited to see Cappy when he came yesterday morning with even more people. We spent the day together between the big clean barn and the house. Then after dinner he went away again. I just don't understand what's going on. We did have a snuggle on the big couch with Alpha but he didn't stay with us. When we girls went down to the beach, I thought Cappy would be there. He wasn't. The girls lit a campfire that was warm against the cool night air. I even got some nibbles of the toasted mallows and wieners. Yum.

I sniff around the boxes one more time. No one has been near them since I last checked on them. It only takes me a minute to climb the stairs to our attic. It's empty now of all Alpha's stuff. She's put a new crate for me in my spot. But's not my crate. Mine is has hard sides whereas this one collapses when I push at it. Alpha keeps putting me in it with my blankie and my toys that aren't packed yet. It makes me wonder what this is all about. It's so confusing.

The room is messy with stuff from the other girls who are sleeping in our attic. Oh we've had sleepovers before. The girls come and stay for a night or two then leave. I like the girls and they play with me. But it keeps me busy entertaining them all. I poke around the room. Alpha's bed has no clothes around it. The closets are empty. But the other beds and mattresses have suitcases and stuff around them. But not Alpha's, all her stuff is in the boxes down stairs. Something is going on. I wonder if she's leaving again. I wonder when she's going. I wonder if I'm going with her. No one ever tells me anything.

A loud thumping noise from the big clean barn brings my attention outside. I jump onto the window seat and look out over the farmyard. In the distance I can see the building. Lots of cars are parked outside it and I can see lights in the window. I'd go over and check it out but someone has locked the hatch in my doorway. All I can do is watch, listen and be prepared to follow Alpha as soon as she comes back.

…

The tapping starts again. Silverware is being tapped against glassware. Cheers from the guests encouraging us to kiss again. I don't know when or where this tradition started but it's happened at every wedding I've ever been to. Dinner is over and we've pushed our chairs back from the table. When the tapping began, we had just sat down at the table. It started before the welcome speech by Pieter, before the toasts by Mike, Biznasty, and Lego, and before our meal had even begun. The tapping started. I lean over to 91 and give her a 87-91 special. The crowd cheers again.

'Keep it up folks, I'm an athlete prepared for a long competition. I can do this all night.' I wink at 91. 'And she's been training hard all winter for her season to start so she can match me kiss for kiss.'

Laughter erupts again. The buffet table has been surreptitiously pushed to the side of the room closer to the kitchen to make room for the dance floor. Peeka has offered to provide music for the dance. A guitarist has been quietly playing a selection of tunes through dinner. The rest of the band is now joining him on stage.

'I just want to say a personal thanks to the ladies from the Dragonfly Farm store for preparing such a fabulous feast. I'll be collecting recipes from you later.' Biz offered to be our emcee for the evening.

'Like you cook, Biz' Cookie chirps him. I know exactly when the chirping started. It was during the service when Caleb yelled out that he objected to the wedding. Father Breo told him to take it up with someone who cared. I like Father.

'Maybe not but doesn't mean I'm not collecting recipes that I want cooked for me.' He shoots right back. 'Chirps aside. I'd like you to welcome Peeka Von Karajan to the stage. Peeka, just to let you know is the genius behind the _Hockey Butt Blues_, she may be known for her classical music but I'm here to tell you she can rock with the best of them. Peeka.'

The band has taken up their instruments that they have been tuning in the background. Peeka takes the stage and adjusts the mic stand down to her level.

'Good evening everyone. Thank you for the warm welcome. It's been my pleasure to be part of the music for this evening. When Harry and I introduced, Sid and Tylyn last summer, I would have been astounded if you'd told me that they would be getting married in less than a year. We couldn't be happier. Congratulations. Please welcome to the floor for the first dance of the evening. Sidney and Tylyn.'

I stand up and lead 91 on to the dance floor. Our guests, family and friends are clapping and numerous flashes go off as people take photos. I turn her in my arms. The music started as we walked through the tables. I don't know who chose the song but Peeka told me it would be a waltz.

'_I'll always remember the song they were playin'_

_The first time we danced and I knew_

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other_

_I fell in love with you"_

Anne Murray's ballad is a perfect choice. I do remember the first time I held 91 in my arms and we danced. It was at the Sylvia last fall when I snuck into Vancouver to watch 91 play her first hockey game. This song maybe a little old fashioned but I can't think of a better song to represent how I feel right now. I look in to 91's eyes. It hits me again just how lucky we are. We turn and swirl to the country lilt in ¾ time.

"_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner every night_

_When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life"_

I kiss 91 again and hug her close to me. It does feel so right. I don't think that I've ever felt so complete. I've had many happy moments in my life but something was always missing. And right here right now. I am complete. We are complete.

"_I'll always remember that magic moment_

_When I held you close to me_

_As we moved together, I knew forever_

_You're all I'll ever need_."

I know that we will have challenges in the future but together I know we can take on the world.

"_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner every night_

_When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life"_

_._

'I love you, you know that right?' As the music ends, I lift 91 up in my arms so that we are eye to eye. 'Thank you for the song. It's pretty much says exactly what I'm feeling.'

'Mom suggested it. I hadn't heard it in years. Mama used to sing it to us as a lullaby when we were little. So when we were talking about plans at Kurt's she suggested it. Evidently, your parents and mine both danced to this on their wedding days.' Can 91 get any lovelier? I just don't think so.

'Thank you.' Peeka acknowledges the applause. 'Okay you two, I know you can kiss for hours. I've witnessed it personally.' The crowd laughs around us. 'Let us keep the dancing going. Pieter and Trina will you join them on the dance floor? Carole King wrote this next song in the early 1970's and it's one of my favorites. It's called Sweet Child of Mine. '

I know that it's tradition for a father/daughter and mother/son dances but 91 wanted to include everyone. So as the music starts again but this time instead of the full band playing it's just David at the keyboard and Peeka's voice. It's stark and sweet as she sings. Pieter dances with 91 and I hold my mom. But half way through Peeka singing I ask Rosalie to dance and 91 is with Dad leaving Pieter to dance with Mom. The lyrics are so fitting.

_You don't need direction; you know which way to go_

_And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow_

_You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind_

_Oh yes, sweet darling_

_So glad you are a child of mine_

Rosalie has tears in her eyes. I give her a hug.

'Do you know this song?' I ask her.

'No, not really. I know we discussed maybe "Nobody loves me like you do" by Anne Murray but David said that Peeka would probably want input. You know what Tylyn is like. She just wants to make everyone happy. But now that I actually hear the lyrics, this is exactly what a parent feels. I hope that you and Tylyn will be blessed with children, Penguin. For your sake because children give you more than you ever give them.' I wipe a tear from her cheek.

'I don't know about Ty but I like children. I like that they are honest and forth right.' I lean in a whisper to her. 'I hope we have a whole passel of them.'

'Me too. Penguin me too.'

…..

Weddings bring together two people to be a couple. Receptions bring together many people of different walks of life to become family and friends. There is a common denominator that brings us all together. The dance floor is full of people of all ages laughing, and moving to the music. The barn that was meant to be full of dairy cattle has yet to have a single bovine cross it's threshold.

'They are a good looking couple.' Harv looks out over the dance floor. Tylyn is dancing with Paul while Sid is dancing with his sister. Morty is in his wheelchair grooving to the music with Alice while Sid's Pappy, Gilbert, is dancing with Jean. 'Do you think that Gilbert has figured out that Alice and Jean are a couple? I mean he keeps hitting on Jean.'

'Oh I think so. I just think he's one of those sweet talking guys.' I smile to myself. ' I bet he's been do it so long he won't know what to do if she took him up on his offers.'

'You're probably right.' Harv laughs. 'Look at Talbot trying to sweet talk Lauren. She's one tough cookie. He'll have to do better than that.'

'No, look at Paul. He may be dancing with Tylyn but his eyes have never left Lego. I wonder how far he's going to get with her.' For all that Lauren is aggressive and very confident I've always felt that underneath the façade was a vulnerable girl. 'Do you know Paul at all?'

'Biznasty? I know his on ice persona. He's one of the tough guys. I know he's a funny guy. But honestly, I've only met him in Sid's company. Tylyn thinks the world of him so that should stand in his favor. Why?'

'I was just wondering. He seems very determined when it comes to Lauren.'

'They say people often meet their prospective spouses at weddings.' Harv comments.

'That's just what I was thinking. Take a look out on the dance floor. There are actually more single young men here than single young women. Sid invited five or six fellows if you include Austin Lemieux. Tylyn has her 13 her brothers and cousins. Sid invited Taylor, the 3 Lemieux girls, and two cousins. Tylyn invited only 4 female friends. Oh a few of the boys' girlfriends have come but I wouldn't call them single. This has caused a disparity on the dance floor. Paul is interested in Lauren but so is Max Talbot. Luke, Noah and Braden are all interested in young Taylor. And for her part Taylor appears to be enjoying the male attention. The big Russian boy is trying to chat to Sam but Sid's best man seems to have singled her out. It will be interesting to see what happens in the next year.' I sip my glass of wine.

'I didn't notice the lack of girls.' Harv says.

'Oh it was there at the bouquet toss. I only counted maybe 10 or 11 single gals whereas at the garter toss there were 23 guys if you add in Morty and Gilbert.' I'm busy calculating with my fingers. 'That's a two to one ratio.'

'Them are tough odds. Poor Morty, he's got his work cut out for him.' We watch Morty, as he's now busy chatting up some ladies across the room. 'It's hard to keep Morty down.

We watch the dance floor as the music and partners change again. Peeka has kept the music flowing. On the RSVP cards, Peeka asked to have a song request from each guest invited. I now know why because as each song is introduced she says who requested it and invites them on stage to sing with her or David. It's been very fun as a fair number of people have taken her up on her challenge. The first was Harry her boyfriend who sang Van Morrison's _Have I Told You lately That I love You. _Then Sam sang _Wildflower, _followed by Paul singing _I'm a Natural Born Lover. _It is interesting to me the choice from each guest. Mario chose a lovely old French song called _Hymne d'Amour_. He said it was one of his Grandmother's favorites. The music like the guests tonight is from many different genres but it works.

'Thank you, Michelle for helping us with Sugarland's _Stuck like Glue'. _Sid, you're choice is up next. You coming up here or what? Let's give him a round of applause.' The crowd goes wild with wolf whistles and catcalls. Sid has shed his suit jacket and loosen his tie.' Just to let you guys know that Sid's _Hockey Butt Blues_ is making it's way up the charts in several countries. Right now here in Canada its at number 4 on the Billboard. But that's not what we're doing tonight.'

Peeka leans in to whisper something in his ear. He nods and takes the mike from her. She counts in the band. It's a new peppy tune.

'Bear with me folks. I'm about to murder Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours._' He hums to get the rhythm of the music. Tylyn's face lights up. She may be dancing with Gilbert but her eyes are just for Sid.

'Mrs. Thwaite? Could I have this dance?' Harv has extended his hand to me.

'It will be my pleasure, Mr Wozniak' I place my hand in his much larger one. 'Will you be singing tonight?'

'Yes, yes I think I will.' He leads me out on to the dance floor. It's been years since I've danced with a partner. 'And you, Mrs. Thwaite? What are you going to sing tonight?'

'You'll just have to be patient and see, sir.' I just smile at him. I wasn't going sing when Peeka called my name but if Harv is going to sing then so shall I. Maybe _Just One Look_ by Doris Troy is a bit racy for a grandmum to sing.

…..

I didn't want the party to end. It's been so much more fun than I could have imagined. Peeka's suggestion of a modified karaoke was a huge success. I bet more than three quarters of the people helped sing their chosen songs. Sometimes it was just the chorus or in Pappy's case the extended version of _That's Amore._ The dance floor has been full all night. 87 and I met up at the end of Dan's rendition of Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_. He looked at me I knew that it was time for our goodbyes.

'It's been a wonderful day.' We borrowed Mum's Volvo to drive out to our room for the night. 'I hope that Jory and Henny were able to film everyone singing. I want to see it all again.'

'Yeah, I wouldn't never have believed you'd get so many people up there to sing.' He shifts the car down a gear as he pulls up to the highway. 'Which way?'

'Straight across.' I point eastward. 'It's not far.'

'We can still stay at the Empress if you want. It's only an hour drive or so.' He looks at me.

'This place isn't far from here. Let's go look at it and then we can decide. I know the boys will want to play a practical joke on us so I bet they'll have found a way in to the Empress. They won't even think about this place.' Plus I really don't want to drive a whole hour if you know what I mean. Sheesh this is our wedding night. 'Just follow the road all the way along.'

The rain started drizzling just as we finished taking the wedding photos in the orchard beside the church this afternoon. Now it's raining hard enough for the wipers to be on fulltime. It's makes for a dark journey down this country lane. The road ahead of us winds and meanders by some houses, along some farm fields and the slopes downward through a forest of spruce and fir trees to the oceans edge. The road finally forms a t-junction with a cross street.

'See there are two tracks just over to your left. That's us.' I point to the tracks that have a single strand of chain across the drive. 'I'll get the chain.'

'You sit. I'll get the chain. You'll get your fresh as daisy dress all dirty. Where are you taking us?'

'You'll see in a minute.' I just tease him. I hand him the key to the lock. I've thought about tonight a lot and I want it to be special. I've spent a bunch of time the last couple of days making this right. I hope he likes it. I climb into the drivers seat to pull the car over the chain. 87 gets in after he locks the chain back up. I have to drive slowly as the track is full of potholes. 'It's not far now just down the hill and around the corner.'

I stop the car so that the lights shine on to the cabin overlooking the ocean for a few minutes so that 87 can see the building. The fireplace has been lit and smoke is gently wafting out of the chimney. A single small light is shining through the window to greet us. I pull into the carport and turn off the engine.

'Have you borrowed someone's cabin?' 87 asks as we get out of the car. I pop the truck so we can get our overnight bags and the picnic basket that I put in there earlier. 'Will they mind?'

'Yes. It's a friend of Mum's who is away traveling in India. Mum is watching over the place. I emailed Margaret to see if we could stay here and she said yes. It's just for one night. We won't bother anything.' I really want 87 to like this place. I hope he sees in it what I do. 'Let's go in so you can see it.'

When we open the door, the open plan post and beam design becomes apparent. The big river rock fireplace has a small fire crackling in it, to the left is the glow from an under cabinet light in the kitchen and a window must be open a crack because I can hear the waves lapping on the shore. I must remember to thank Mama's friend Nadine walking over to light the fire. Nadine has the neighbouring property. I walk in to the room and turn to watch 87.

'This reminds me of Madrona. Of Peeka and Harry's place.' 87 looks around him. 'It's different layout but it's the same comfy casual west coast feeling.'

'It's not just me then. I came here with Mum to visit Margaret last summer just after we left Madrona and it struck me then how similar the properties were.' I say as I finger the lapel of his suit. 'It reminded me so much of our time there. You know when we never left our room for like the whole day. That room was our own private space.'

I know I'm blushing. I'm remembering the morning we first made love. How I got talking into offering to scrub 87 down in his shower by David. How when 87 asked me for a towel, I gave him the one I was wearing leaving me naked. I'd been naked before in front of my teammates but never a guy. Never someone I hardily knew. It was the first time I ever really kissed a boy. I remember feeling so nervous and awkward but 87 made it all feel so right. So good. So natural. I gaze up into his face. He's remembering it too; our first time together. His face mirrors exactly what I'm feeling.

'I remember our first kiss.' He lifts my chin up with a finger. 'I remember really trying to slow everything down to give you time to process what you wanted. I wanted you to want me.'

'Oh I wanted you from the first moment I saw you in the truck. I just didn't know how to make it happen.' His hands slide under arms and pull me to his chest. I stand on my tippy toes so I can whisper in his ear.' But I do know now.'

Our lips meet softly touching. I gently caress his lips with my tongue and arched my back to remove any space between us. I have my hands under his jacket playing with his nipples. He groans ever so slightly as I feel the warmth of his hands on my bum. He squeezes my cheeks while I rub my mound into his erect penis. I sigh. I do know what I want now. I want him.

'We don't have to do this if your tired. It's been a long day.' His deep voice catches in his throat. 'We can just cuddle while we go to sleep.'

'I'm tired yes but no. A girl only gets one wedding night and I don't want to waste mine sleeping if you know what I mean. We'll have lots of time to sleep on the plane ride to PIT tomorrow.' I break 87's hold on me. I slip out of his embrace, link my fingers through his and pull at him. ' Come look. There's a big soaker tub and '

'Well if there's a big soaker tub then I'm in.' His laughter cuts me off. 'Far be it from me to waste time with sleeping when we could get naked and float in a puddle, Miss Chickadee.'

'It's Mrs. Chickadee to you, now, Mr. Sherwood Hockeypuck.' I sass him. 'It's Mrs. Chickadee Hockeypuck.'


	12. Chapter 12

CS 12 "What's Going On?"

I'd have thought that the worst sound in the world was a crying baby. But a crying dog is almost as bad. I've tried consoling Hairy ever since we got into the house around 3am. The poor little dog is beside herself. I have tried but she just sits staring out the window and whimpering. Sam gave up and put in some earplugs a while ago. Lego hasn't come back yet and it's close to 730am. I wonder if anyone is up yet. Most of the adults left the reception shortly after Sid and Tylyn. I was having way too much fun to leave. Luke and Braden walked me back up to the farmhouse before they went home. Totally worth every minute.

'It's gonna be okay, Hairy. They're coming back for you.' I rub her ears and get a handful of dog hair for my efforts. She's so stressed. Hairy yawns and stretches probably not from being tired but more signs of stress. She picks up her red satin heart and shakes it. 'Let's go downstairs and see if we can get a cup of coffee.'

I pull Hairy off her perch on the window seat and guide her down the attic stairs. I was hoping for reasonably quiet but Hairy's crying the whole way. I tiptoe along the hallway to the top of the main staircase. I can smell coffee brewing. Thank God! In the kitchen Rosalie is mixing something in a huge bowl. She's dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

'Good morning' I say.

'Good morning, Taylor. You're up earlier than I would have expected.' Rosalie looks tired too. 'Did you get any sleep?'

'Not really. Hairy's pretty upset.' And for added effect Hairy whimpers again. 'Is the coffee ready yet?'

'Sure help yourself. I'm sorry Hairy kept you awake. She's a drama girl that's for sure.' Rosalie holds out a mug for me. 'Thanks for all your help this weekend. It's been appreciated more than you'll ever know.'

'You're welcome. I have had fun. It's been a great weekend.' I can't believe that I've said those words. 'Your family is really nice.'

'Can I give you a free piece of advice?' I nod as Rosalie grins. 'Beware of the Hylkema handsome. Years ago I talked my parents into letting me stay in residence during my first year at UBC. On my very first weekend party, I saw this tall handsome blonde boy. He smiled at me and that was the end of my plans for a wild and crazy semester. 32 years later my knees still go weak when he smiles at me.'

'Hylkema handsome. I'll keep that in mind.' The coffee tastes as good as it smells. 'What are you making?'

'These are going to be pancakes. I think people are going to need some comfort food this morning. If you want, Taylor, maybe you could come back for a visit this summer. Maybe Stephanie Lemieux could come as well. The attic will be empty. I'm sure we could find you something to do. You seems to be good with animals maybe you'd be interested in helping out with the petting farm.'

'I like animals. I've thought about becoming a vet.' I'm definitely going to try to come back for a visit. Steph or no Steph. 'I'll keep in mind. Thanks for the invite. Can I help?'

'Yes you can. It's now turned 8am. Do you have your phone on you? Yes. Then take a picture of the quiche on the cooling rack and send it to Penguin with the caption. Breakfast Pie? That will get him moving. You people need to be leaving here around 1130 to make the airport so the plane can leave on time. It's at least an hour's drive up from Victoria. Plus I don't think Hairy's going to last much longer.' Rosalie kneels down to pet Hairy. ' I don't know how you do it, Hairy girl. How does one 9-pound dog shed 20 pounds of fur? I haven't seen anyone this unhappy since Tylyn came home from Madrona last summer.'

….

Taymae: Breakfast Pie?

HckyBt: I call dibs. We're only about 10 minutes away.

Taymae: Better hurray. It tastes good.

Hckybt: GRRRRRRRRRLLLLLL.

…

From: Samwise88

Hey just to let you know I've drown yet another phone. Surprise, surprise, Blackberries don't float. I swear that mine leapt off the dock at Cowichan Bay. Lego and I were having some Udder's Guy Ice Cream (Roasted coconut two scoops) when it decided to take the plunge. I think that I'm personally going to be responsible for Blackberries' financial recovery. I've decided not to replace it until I get to London. So will be doing this old school for a while. Email is so last century. Haha.

Mom and I leave for all points eastward tomorrow. We've decided to drive my stuff to Ontario. It's weird having my life packed into 4 boxes and 3 suitcases. At least this time it's for 2 1/2 years. It will be fun sightseeing and visiting relatives with her. It will be good to get some time alone with just us. I hadn't realized how much I missed hanging with her.

How did Hairy make out on the flight back? How's the lifestyle of the rich and very famous? Better yet. How's married life? Is it wild and crazy sex all the time or what? (I'm jealous, you know that right?)

I'll be checking my email daily so keep in touch. Also if you can send me some contact #'s that would be great so when I actually get on the grid again I can actually contact the outside world.

Luv ya, babe. Smacks

Sam.

…

From Frodo

Hey Sam.

Oh my god not again. You must have the record for losing, destroying and or killing phones. What is this number 7? Sheesh I'm amazed that they Blackberry is struggling with you out there supporting them. I've attached all the numbers I have. Please note that I've sent the list to your mom as well in case your kill your laptop. Anything is possible in your world.

To answer your questions, Hairy as you know was a wreck when we left for the airport. She whimpered most of the way there on my lap. She was good about being in the pet carrier until the plane took off. When the engines powered up, she barked and growled. It was like she thought the plane was growling at her. It was pretty funny. 87 took her out of her carrier when the plane leveled out then all three of us slept the rest of the way. 87 is a great pillow. I snuggled on one shoulder and Hairy had his other side. It made for a very "quick" 6 hour flight. I don't think any of us had much sleep the night before. (imagine what you want it probably happened. Be jealous I don't care! Insert a sated sigh right here. )

We've spent the past few days settling in. Hairy has calmed down once we unpacked our stuff and found homes for everything. The condo has a huge patio that over looks the confluence of the two rivers. 87 and Troy made Hairy play area on one side complete with doghouse with a rooftop lounge area so she can see over the railing, a kiddie wading pool and a patch of grass. Yes and actual patch of grass 5 feet by 6 feet. 87 calls it her loo. So far she hasn't been in the pool as the weather has been cool and rainy but the birds sure love it. Hairy is constantly on bird patrol. She may not swim in her pool but she's not letting the birds use it either. I think that Hairy's going to like condo life.

As for me? I love being here hanging in 87's world. On Monday after his practice/workout, 87 and I went to the bank to sort out a credit card and a bank account for me, then to the DVM to get a driver's license. I have to take another driver's test. EEK. Then 87 surprised me by taking me to get a new car. I thought that I'd just drive his Rover if I needed something. But no he pulled in to a local dealer and there sitting on the lot were three different Evoques by Range Rover that I could choose from. I choose the pretty grey one. He had it loaded with all the options. Hairy and I even got to go on a course this weekend to learn how to drive it. I can put it into 4 wheel drive and climb it up over rocks, through mud, sand, ford a stream and everything. 87 said that there was no point in having a Rover unless I knew how to drive it. It was fun getting her stuck in the mud and then winching her out. Of course, Pittsburgh's a city so I don't exactly know when I'll need this skill but…. It was very fun.

87 flew off to Philly yesterday with the team. Losing games one and two here at home was brutal. Flower seems really rattled. Heck the whole team is rattled. It's like the Flyers have their number. The media attention has been amazing. Of course 87 is dying to get in there and play. Dr Kapoor finally signed off that so he can play in game three. Thank God. The team needs him, and he needs to play. Ray and Dan think that they can pull this out. I've been studying Dan's system. It's complicate at best. I think it's fine for the regular season but with the new guys only having a few weeks to learn it, the learning curve could be steep. I'm going out the watch the game tonight at The Kunitz's place with a bunch of the other gals. ( don't worry I'll be on the phone with Gerry.)

I see that the Canucks have tied series. Not bad. But they are going to have to work hard to get by Blue Jackets. The Jackets don't seem to know that they are supposed to lose. Caleb keeps texting crap at me. So don't bother.

Better go. I want to go for a run before the rain starts up again.

Farewell wherever you fare, till your homies receive you at the journey's end.

~Frodo

ps.. Remember to keep the truck between the white and yellow lines.

…..

'Tell Mama we're fine, Gerry. The rain is bad and there is lots of flooding around. Kuni's wife canceled the potluck tonight because of the flooding. She didn't want anyone out driving. Hairy and I are safe and sound in the penthouse. It's at the top of a very tall building.' We are actually in the media room as the rain pounds down on Pittsburgh.

Hairy and I had a short run today as we got soaked pretty quickly. The weather guy said that the rain and winds were going to increase over night. I'm used to rain growing up on the west coast of Canada but the rain is falling like buckets not drops. It is supposed to be a record breaking day since Hurricane Ivan dropped nearly 6 inches of rain in one day. I'm watching the ROOT TV feed for tonight's game, I have my old cell going so I can talk to Gerry but still text with Ray on my iPhone. I thought once 87 and I were out in the open, life would be less complicated but not so much.

'The storm won't hurt you will it? Rosie says it's going to get nasty there.' Gerry's heavy voice booms through the phone to me. 'What if the roof leaks?'

'It won't leak. It's a pretty new building. We're totally safe. Look the national anthems are going to start.' I try and distract him.

'Why does that guy keep saying that the Pens have dug themselves a hole? It's not like they've lost the series yet? There are more games to play right?'

'Yeah, at least two more, Gerry. But the team has to win to tonight. It's very hard to come back from 3-0 lead. I'm sure if you ask Dad he'll tell you. It's very hard.' I watch as the camera pans across the audience. They are standing as the flags are raised. 'The crowd looks wild.'

'Sid and the boys will change that soon enough.' He says with a cackle. 'Flower gonna be in goal tonight?'

'I'm pretty sure.' Actually there has been lots of discussion in the media about Flower losing his confidence. 'But it's Dan's decision so we'll just have to wait and see.'

'Here comes the opening face off and this is the start of whipping Flyer butts.' Gerry is always so optimistic. 'Sid'll set the tone of the game.'

But he doesn't. In fact he loses that first face off. I know that he can't see the puck that well with the new face shield that was made for him. It blocks the view of his feet. By the time the first period ends the score is 2-0 for the Flyers and even Gerry's optimism is waning.

RShero: Now what!

I'm not sure if that is a question or a statement.

Chkaddd: Win face offs. Get Jussi to take as many as possible. He wins the most.

The second period starts with the Flyers on a power play. Flower is beat by a soft shot on his glove side.

'Time for Flower to go?' Gerry asks.

'Yes, I think so. There is no point in demoralizing him. Vokoun has had a few solid games. And it can't get any worse.' Actually I believe it can but don't want to voice this out loud. That would be tempting the hockey gods.

Sure enough at the next stoppage of play Flower goes to the bench and Vokoun skates out to replace him. I can see him talking to the D'men. He's an odd duck but then most goalies are. Thomas doesn't look like a hockey player in fact he is often mistaken for being a bus driver but he knows his role and his craft. He's building up confidence in the D'men. Minutes later in the game, Giroux and his winger get behind the D and Vokoun stops them cold with a brilliant save. 10:19 left in the 2nd period. This could be winnable yet.

Jussi has been taking all the face offs then exiting leaving the rest of the game to the regular lines. Murray passes the puck up to 87's feet. This is a set play but I know he is struggling to see the puck. Somehow he catches it on his skate blade and moves it up to his stick, dekes around Schenn to give a blind pass to Duper. It's now 3-1.

'That's it. That's the first.' Gerry yells in my ear.

I watch as they celebrate on the ice. From then on it's basically a repeat of game they played over Thanksgiving. 87 has taken charge. The passes to him are crisp so he can find them and he takes every opportunity to change the score from 3-0 to 5-3. Ray only texted once more just before the end of the third. ?Better?

I agreed with him better.

...

Chkaddd: Good game.

Hckybt:Thx only 15 more to go.

Chkaddd: How's the mood in Philly?

Hckybt: Remember the riot of '11 in YVR?

Chkaddd: Yeppers. Ugly.

Hckybt: I have 1 more interview. Talk

Chkaddd: TZ XXXXXX

…

The ringing phone startles me awake. I bark to warn Alpha.

'Hello? Mario? Is very thing okay?' She says groggily 'Oh my god.'

It's so dark out that when she turns on the light it is blinding. I wander out of my bed in the closet to see what is going on. She isn't saying anything just listening into the phone. Her hand is waving. I sniff the edge of the bed hoping for an invite up. Alpha isn't paying attention to me. She's just sitting there waving her hand.

'Okay, I'll be ready.' She says. Tears have started to flow out of her eyes. I whimper again to get her attention. 'What about Hairy?'

What about Hairy? What does she mean what about Hairy? I watch her face as she listens again. WHAT ABOUT HAIRY!

'Okay, we can be ready in 20 minutes. You're sure he's gonna be okay?' Who's okay? Why do we have to be ready? Who is we? WHAT IS GOING ON?

I set my front paws on the bed so I can see what is happening. Alpha is still listening on her phone tears stream down her face. This doesn't look good.

'I know. We'll be there. Please text me the address for the airport so I can put it into my GPS. Thanks for calling Mario.' Alpha taps the bed in front of her to invite me up. With one bound I'm on the big bed, I wiggle my way on to her lap for a hug and to kiss her. 'Hairy, we don't have much time. We have to pack. Go get me blankie.'

Blankie? I look at her. Taking Blankie places means we are going for a sleep over. Why doesn't anyone think to tell the dog what's happening?

'Hairy, if you want to come you better go get Blankie.' I leap off the bed, run across to the closet to get my favorite blanket from my crate. Alpha's not far behind pulling out her bag and my new soft carrier. Because she's still crying, I whimper. 'He's going to be okay. Mario said he's going to be okay. Good girl, now get me ball. Hairy focus ball.'

I look around the room. I was playing with my ball earlier this evening. I am trying to focus. But who is he? And what is going on? No one tells the dog anything!


	13. Chapter 13

CS 13 Breaking News

'Tylyn, let Hairy out of the carrier so she can stretch.' Nathalie suggests. 'She's been cooped up in there long enough. She can wander around. The hospital staff probably won't complain. She's probably cleaner than some of their patients.'

As soon as I unzip the top, Hairy pokes her head out and sniffs the cool air. It's been a few hours since Mario called to let me know that some Flyer fans unhappy with tonight's game jumped Dan, 87, Morrow, and Jen tonight. The four of them had stayed late for interviews and were on their way to catch a cab back to there hotel when they were waylaid. It sounds like they were surrounded by an angry mob of fans. Troy has said a few times that the Philly fans weren't going to forget 87's trashing their team. It sounds like Dan tried to talk them down and took the worst of the beating for his efforts. 87 has a couple of bruised ribs. Morrow has a broken nose and a few broken bones in one his hand. I assume from defending himself. It seems Jen quietly went for help by calling 911. She is the only one to come out of this unscathed. So we wives flew to Philadelphia in the middle of the night in the storm. Mario said the police have several of the offenders in custody and charges are pending. Hairy hops out of the carrier and looks at me.

'I've tried texting 87 but he's not responding.' I look at Nathalie. 'Have you heard from Mario since we landed?'

'No, he's dealing with the police. Ray is here somewhere.' We've just stepped out of the cab from the airport and are heading to the main doors of the hospital.

'I just messaged Ray to say that we're here now. He says he'll meet us shortly at the front door.' Mary Beth Bylsma looks pale. It's been a long night. I just don't know how she does it. She's so together. I was a mess when 87 was hurt. I know he's hurt again but this time I know what his injuries are. As far as we know Dan is still being assessed.

Hairy pulls on her lead. Nathalie and Mary Beth go through the glass sliding doors. I see a garden ahead and follow her. Hairy squats for a minute to pee. I watch the ladies through the glass. Ray is walking toward them. His face is blank of emotion. It is controlled. He is masking his emotions. Dan must be in worse shape than we thought. I watch them talk as Hairy sniffs around. Nathalie puts her arm around Mary Beth's shoulders as they listen to Ray. Mary Beth's face is a mirror of her emotions. She looks horrified. It's a sad scene.

'Come on you into the carrier. Let's go see what's going on.' I say to her. Hairy cocks her head and whimpers again. 'Let's go see, Cappy.'

With Hairy in her carrier, we meet up with the others. Nathalie has moved Mary Beth to one side of the waiting room.

'Hey Tylyn, you okay?' Ray looks a hundred years old tonight as he greets us.

'Yes. How's Dan?' I just want to know.

'Not good. He has several broken bones in his face, a broken arm and several ribs. The docs think that one of the ribs might have cut into his liver because he's bleeding. The guy hit him in several times with a heavy metal pipe. Sounds like Dan might have a concussion as well. They took him to surgery to stop the bleeding about an hour ago. It's going to be a long night.' Ray is talking to me but is watching Nathalie and Mary Beth. 'Brendan stood between Sid and Dan. He got a few broken bones in one hand and some bruising. Fortunately, the only one guy had a weapon. He got Sid once in the ribs. I guess he went to swing the pipe at Sid's head but Morrow took a piece of it. Sid ducked to get out of the way and took the blow in his ribs. That's when Dan stepped in.'

'Dan's going to be okay right?' I can't believe what I'm hearing.

'I hope so but his injuries are pretty serious.' He looks over my shoulder. 'Shit here comes the media. Let's get Mary Beth up stairs out of the public eye.'

Several elevators and hallways later, we are ushered into a small waiting room. None of us are talking much.

'Sid is being patched up in ER. They want to watch him over night. He has a bruise by his left ear. I don't think it's related to tonight's incident but the docs want to watch him. The nurse said she'd look for us here when they more him up stairs.' Ray whispers quietly to me.

'87 took a high stick to that area in the third. Remember?' I ask. 'Rinaldo got a major. We got goal number 4.'

'I agree that's where the bruise came from too.' He takes his phone out of his pocket and reads it. 'Brendan is finished in the cast room. He is heading here. He'll be able to tell us more.'

But he doesn't add much. It wasn't so much a crowd as 7 or 8 guys in hoodies and ball caps. Brendan thinks most of the group was just there to taunt them but things got out of hand. But that doesn't help Dan now though. We sit and wait, and wait and wait. Finally, a nurse comes to the door.

'Mrs. Crosby?' She looks at Mary Beth. It takes me a minute to realize that she means me.

'I'm Tylyn Crosby.' I stand up pulling Hairy in her carrier with me.

'Oh sorry, I just assumed. Mr Crosby is in his room. If you will follow me, I can take you there. It's room 9012B, not far from here. Are the rest of you going to stay here?'

'Are you okay going by yourself, Tylyn?' Nathalie asks. I know she'll want to stay with Mary Beth.

'I'm fine. You'll stay in touch?' I pretend to text. 'You'll let us know any news?'

'Of course. Tell Sid, I'll be by to see him later.' Nathalie gives me a knowing looking. She'll be by when we know Dan's out of the woods.

The nurse leads the way through the maze of corridors. I'm wheeling my carry on and Hairy in her pet Carrier. Hairy has been very quiet throughout the hospital. I don't think anyone has actually noticed that her carrier is not a suitcase.

'Your husband is through here. I think he's a bit frustrated with the situation.' I can hear 87 cursing as she opens the door. 'Mr Crosby? You have a visitor.'

I walk around her pulling my "luggage" that's when Hairy decides to make a fuss because she hears him too.

'I think your suitcase is barking?' She looks suspiciously at the black mesh carrier.

'And it's going to be in big trouble if is doesn't stop soon.' I snarl at Hairy. 87 laughs from the bed I turn and smile at him. 'Hey there. This is a fancy room you got here.'

…

It's crossed my mind several times tonight but I refuse to think about it. Every bone in my body is sore. Every muscle aches and my nerves are stretched raw. I just want to crawl into bed and wake up to have this all over. But I know that won't happen. Morrow has finally gone back to the hotel to get some sleep. The police escorted him for his own safety. Sid and Tylyn are probably sleeping in his room down the hallway. Mario came back from the police station shortly before Dan got out of surgery only to go back into another. It was his spleen that was torn. The doctors have removed it. Evidently you can live without your spleen. Dan is now in recovery having had his face rebuilt. Hours have gone by. Ray is sound asleep in a chair beside me in the waiting room. Nathalie and Mary Beth are awake again and talking quietly. Mario is pacing the room with his hands behind his back. My phone vibrates. The press wants a statement. What do we say? How do we say it? The movement of me reaching for my phone wakes Ray up.

'Sorry. It's the press they want a statement.' I say.

'Jen, give them….' Ray pauses.

'Give them the truth.' Mario stops in front of us. 'Tell them a group of 7 individuals attacked Dan, Sid, Brendan and you. Brief them about the injuries. Tell them we will hold a press conference later maybe this afternoon.'

'You sure that's what you to say? 'I look to Ray for confirmation. 'We need a plan? What about tomorrow night's game? What about…'

'Jen, I'm working on a plan. We need to buy some time. So buy us some time.' Mario looks directly at me. He turns his huge frame slightly.' Ray? What are the rules for coaches in the NHL?'

'What do you mean? We need one or more?' Ray hesitates. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Jen, spin us the statement. Ray and I are going for a walk.' Mario has determination on his face. I'm glad I'm on his team because he is not a man to cross. 'Nath? Mary Beth? Want anything? Coffee'

'God I hate it when you think you have a plan, Mario. Your plans suck.' Only Ray could get away with telling his boss that the boss's plans sucks.

'I know one plan that worked out pretty well.' Mario nods touches his right index finger to the side of his nose. ' You know which plan I mean, Shero. You know what I mean.'

'Let's walk and you can tell me all about this latest plan.' Ray stands. 'Jen don't send out that statement until we get back. I want to see it first.'

I watch the two men walk out of the room. I turn on my laptop, open a fresh word document and stare at the blank page. I have crafted many statements in since I've started in PR. This one rates as one of the hardest.

…..

'I honestly can't fucking believe this. I've spent more time injured in the last two years than I have been healthy. Just when I think I've got healthy. Wham I get slammed again with another injury.' I wince as I breathe. Dad is being sympathetic while I rage at him over the phone. 'Now the doctors are saying that I have a pneumothorax caused by the blunt force injury. They've relieved the pressure by tapping it with a needle. I thought that they were keeping me over night on concussion watch but it was because I was short of breath. They want me to head back to Pittsburgh today see our own doctors, that's why they have discharged me.'

'How do you feel now? Does it still hurt to breathe?'

'A bit but that's the bruised ribs they say. The doc this morning said that I'm not allowed to fly for a minimum of 7 days as a precaution. A week to 10 days. My ribs should be better by then but with no flying how am I to travel with the team? I'll be staying put in PIT until I'm able to fly.' I am exasperated. 'It's a fucking 6 hour drive to Pittsburgh from here let alone anywhere else.'

'This depends on if the team is still playing. You're down in this series 2 games to 1' Dad clears his throat before he continues. ' Flyers still have the upper hand in this series. Dan's done coaching for the season. You're going to be out. You came back to lift the team up from the two home losses. Do you really think that the team can win three more games? What is Ray going to do about a coach?'

Ray and Mario were in here earlier talking to me about some cockamamie plan that Mario has dreamed up. I give Dad the details as I heard them. Mario had a call from Gary Bettman the league commissioner to discuss the options for the team then popped into my hotel room when 91 was out giving Hairy a morning walk. He, Shero and I had a long chat about those options.

'How do you feel about this plan?' Dad asks. 'Do you think it's a viable option?'

'Yeah I do. It's a simple change and leaves the majority of people in their positions. The assistant coaches will be still responsible for their areas. The players have consistency in that.' I play with 91's sweater that she's left beside the bed. 'It allows everyone in the organization doing their jobs with just a few added tasks.'

'What's your role in this as the captain? Do you actually get a say?'

'Officially, probably not but I do like the plan. I think it will work.' The sweater is off white with flowers outlined in black. It's her away sweater. 91 dresses in our team colours for game days. It cracks me up that she is so committed to the team. 'I said I'd be good with it as long as Dan was good it. We talked to him not that long ago after he woke up. He can't talk but gave us the thumbs up. But that's not the only thing going on here. I don't know if you've heard yet but Pittsburgh is having some flooding issues. The front office boys are concerned that The CEC might not be available for game 5. It sounds like the city crews have been working around the clock to divert the rising waters from the heavy rains of the pass couple of days.'

'Jeez, can anything else go wrong? So what happens if you can't play there?' He sounds astounded as I feel.

'More options. But the best one would be to stay put here and have our fans flown in. It sounds like that is what the league is suggesting. PR has called a press conference in a couple of hours to bring everyone up to date with the logistics of where do we go from here.' I say as I throw a few things into my bag. I'm packing up my stuff in the hotel room as I talk.' Jen wants me to speak for a few minutes before I leave. We will be doing this as a united front. Bettman is flying out to sit in to lend his support.'

'The big guns, huhn. Well we'll all be watching here. Good luck. You know we are rooting for you.' And I do know that. I hear the door open and Hairy bursts into the room damp from being outside. She's happy as she bounces up to me tail wagging.

'Dad, I had better go. Ty and Hairy have just come back from their walk.' I listen to his goodbye. 'Give my love to everyone out there. Take care.'

I look up at 91. She's been out for a run while I've been busy dealing with team issues. She's totally unaware of the plans that have been being made in the past couple of hours.

'Everything okay?' She smiles up at me with her bright blue eyes questioning me.

'It will be. It will be.' I pull her into my arms for a hug and a 87-91 special. And it will be.

…..

Hckybt: Get Gerry and Piet to watch the press conference. It should be live on TSN.

RHylkema: Is everything okay? T said you're just bruised.

Hckybt: I am. Still get them to watch.

RHylkema: Ok. Tz

Hckybt: Tz, Rosalie.

…

The camera pans the dais five chairs have been set behind a black clothed table. Five water bottles are set beside 5 nameplates. Four of the name plates show you will be sitting there. On stage left is Sidney Crosby and Mario Lemieux. On stage right is Gary Bettman and Ray Shero. The fifth nameplate at center stage between Mario Lemieux and Ray Shero is face down. Off camera a female voice announces that the press conference is about to begin. Sid dressed casually in a dress shirt and slacks enters and leads the four named men to their seats. They each take their seats.

'I'd like to begin by thanking everyone for coming today. As you all are aware by now, we will be discussing two main issues; the assault that happened last night and the flooding in Pittsburgh. We will begin with Mario and the flooding issues. Each member of the panel will have an opportunity to speak and then we will up it up to the floor for questions. Then we will move on to the next topic.' Jennifer Bullano outlines the press briefing. 'Mario?'

'Thank you Jennifer.' Mario takes a deep breath and scans the faces in front of him. ' It's been a while since I've had to do this but it's nice to know that you're still a motley crew. Pittsburgh has been experiencing an usual amount of rain in the past week. So much so that flooding of both rivers have caused damage to several bridges and infra structure in the city. At the moment, Consol Energy Center has been spared any significant damage. There is ground water causing some minor leakage in the lower areas of the building. Because of this city officials have asked that the building is closed for events until the water subsides.'

He pauses and lets everyone catch up with him. He opens his water bottle and pours himself a drink. He sips his drink and clears his throat to begin again.

'This means that Game 5 will not be played in Pittsburgh.' He stops again to let this latest revelation sink in. No game 5 home ice advantage. Mario looks down the table to Gary Bettman the league commissioner.

'This is an unusual situation. The league has been reviewing all the options available. Unfortunately there isn't another venue in Pittsburgh area that meets the criteria of the NHL to host the game. The next option was to look for the closest available venues. Columbus and Buffalo's arena are both hosting events on Sunday. It has been decided to have the game played here in Philadelphia and…' A murmur runs through the group of reporters as the commissioner speaks. '… and to maintain the home ice advantage for the Penguins. To achieve the home ice advantage, the NHL, Philadelphia Flyer and the Pittsburgh Penguins have all agreed to the following conditions. The time of Sunday's game 5 will be moved from 730pm to 130pm. All tickets sold to attend the Game 5 at the Consol Energy Center will be valid for the corresponding seat at the Wells Fargo Center. To ensure that all the Pittsburgh Penguins fans can make the journey, ownerships from both teams and the league will provide free transport to and from the game. Any unsold seats as off this morning for the Game 5 will be held until the end of game 4 and then will be put on sale on a first come first serve basis. The league is committed to providing the best case scenario for both teams. Every effort will be made by the Wells Fargo staff to accommodate the Consol Energy Center ticket holders. Ticket holders will be contacted to discuss arrangements. Mario?'

There is an audible buzz around the room.

'More information is being posted on the Penguin web site. We have a couple of days to get this organized.' Mario looks directly into the camera. 'We are asking for everyone's cooperation and patience as we work through the details. If ticket holders are not contacted within the next 24 hours then please follow the contact information on the website. Ray, do you have anything to add to this? No? Then if there are any questions?'

Pandemonium breaks out in the in the front of the dais. Questions are shouted out and answers are confirmed. Any danger of a possible Game 7 being moved? It is unclear at this time and is totally weather dependent. How are so many fans to be transported? Planes will fly between several airports. What kind of numbers are we talking about? About 15,000. What are the logistics? Very complicated at the moment and planning is still in progress. How do the players feel about the change of venue? Sid confirms that everyone is on board and just wanting to play Game 4 tomorrow evening. They are taking it one game at a time. What about vendor revenue lost at Consol? These things are unfortunate but can't be helped. The game location was moved for safety concerns. Finally the questions slow down and a voice off screen directs the Mario to speak again.

'We will move on now to the assault that took place last evening. The police have in custody the 7 young people involved last evening offense. Assault and battery charges are being laid against them for causing injuries to Sid here, Brendan Morrow and Dan Bylsma. Sid and Brendan both have minor injuries are listed day to day. Dan will have a much longer recovery time as he has incurred a ruptured spleen, broken jaw, cheekbone and collarbone. He has spent the night in surgery and now begins a long road of recovery.' Mario looks into the camera. 'The Penguin organization will support Dan as long as needs to come back. He is a valuable member of our team. We hope that the press will respect he and his family on this journey. We know that our fans will be respectful of due process and will let the justice system resolve this issue. Ray?'

'Thank you, Mario. This is a difficult time in our season to lose a coach. The league rules state that we need a head coach to act as a spokesman for the team, to coordinate on ice play and to develop player skills. The head coach must be behind the bench while the games are in progress. The Penguin management team needs to appoint someone to be an interim head coach before tomorrow night's game 4. To that end there are only two options, hire from outside the organization or promote from within the organization. We have chosen the latter. Dan has put in place an on ice system that the assistant coaches and players have been working on for the past few seasons. It would take time for a new head coach to learn this system or to have the players learn a new system. This is the playoffs and time is limited. We know that we have to make a decision now that best helps our team forward through this run for the cup. The Penguins aim to be a contender for the Cup. To do that everyone the team needs to do his job. We need to prepare for the next game tomorrow night. We need a head coach. The league supports our choice of candidate.' Ray looks at Gary Bettman who replies with a nod.

'The players approve our candidate.' Ray looks to Sidney Crosby who nods his assent. 'And finally ownership approves our candidate. In fact it has been a unanimous decision by all parties involved. I am happy to announce our candidate brings 20 years of hockey experience, a thorough understanding of Dan's system, the respect of the players and we believe the skills to coordinate this all into a positive outcome. Please welcome help me welcome the Interim Head Coach of the Pittsburgh Penguins.'

Ray smiles into the camera. And as he stands so do the other 3 men at the table. They all turn to their right. Sidney lifts his right hand up and smiles off camera. A small figure walks toward him tentatively at first, her dark curls shaking slightly as she moves. She smiles up at him as she reaches him. Sidney leans forward and whispers something in her ear that causes her to laugh. She shakes hands with Mario as she passes him and nods a greeting to Ray as she reaches her seat. Ray steps back so she can shake hands with Gary Bettman before she takes her seat behind her nameplate that Ray has revealed. _Tylyn Crosby._

'Please welcome our Interim Head Coach, Tylyn Crosby.' Ray claps as he announces.


	14. Chapter 14

CS 14 Wait For It.

'You did great, Tylyn. Honestly, you did it just as we rehearsed.' We are all gathered around the TV watching the press conference in the Lemieux's suite. Sid and Tylyn are sitting together in the over stuffed occasional chair. Mario and Ray are relaxed on the couch. Nathalie, who is still trying to calm down, is pacing by the window talking on her phone rapidly in French. And I've got the remote control and a dining room chair. 'Tomorrow after the morning skate there will be a short Q and A session. It's up to you how you want to do this. Sid likes the scrum at his stall, Dan usually holds a scrum outside his change room, or others like a more formal press conference style like tonight. You're in the drivers seat Tylyn. You choose how you want this to happen.'

I take a sip of beer as while Tylyn thinks about her answer. I spent to the couple of hours before the press conference tonight prepping her on how to answer questions. I want her to think her responses out very carefully before she replies. If necessary I will have all her questions vetted. As the PR gal for the Penguins, it's my job to handle all the media. Normally players and coaches come to us with some experience so it's just a matter of coaching them on tactics. Tylyn is new to this part of the game.

'Well, I'm not very tall so a scrum with me standing up could prove difficult. Could I have a tall stool to sit on? Like maybe a bar stool or something? I like the idea of something less formal.' I like the fact that she has taken her time to answer the question. I like the fact that she's thought through the question.

'Anything is possible. Now you said earlier that you wanted to close down the morning skate? Do you still want this to happen?'

'Yeah, if that's okay. I want a bit of time to adjust to this. It's new to all of us. I think it would be better to sort it out of the public eye. Let us have one practice without the media watching then maybe we can reassess it.' Maybe Mario, Dan and Ray are right. Tylyn is more mature than the average 21 year old. She's been thrown into the deep end and is learning to tread water very quickly. 'Tony, Todd, Gilles, Andy, Billy and I are meeting briefly tonight to discuss how best to approach this. Obviously, they have been working on a plan.'

Sid has been watching the interview whispers something to her. I can't hear what he has said because his lips are in her hair. I can see the reaction on her face. She and I will have to work on her game face. I know Sid is totally behind this so I wonder what he is saying. He's leaving on doctor's order in the morning with Hairy. This is more to protect him than for his actual health. Tylyn turns to look up at him. It's a sad smile that she gives him before she nestles in closer to his chest.

'What time are you meeting with them?' I ask.

'As soon as we are done here. It's been a long day.' Tylyn pauses and thinks. ' I guess this is the first of many long days. I said I'd text them when we were done. They've set up a table in Tony's room so I'll go there.'

'If you want anything released to the press let me know. Those guys have been briefed on what to say. Why don't we meet up for breakfast to discuss the next phase?' I suggest knowing how little time we have before our next media session.

'Sure that sounds great. What time?' Sid untucks his watch arm from around Tylyn. 'How does 730 am sound? Will that leave enough time for prep and a coaches meeting before the 10am skate?'

'730 works. I'll draft up some stock questions so we can prepare for. That's all I have. Tylyn, do you have any questions?' I look at my new protégé.

'Not that I can think of at the moment but if I think of any I promise to ask you.' She looks so earnst. 'Thank you, Jen for everything. I really appreciate all your help.'

'Hey, we're going to head out now. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast okay?' Sid calls over to Mario and Ray. '91 has a coaches meeting and Hairy and I are going for a short walk.'

'Nuit, Sid. Nuit Tylyn.' Nathalie holds her hand over the speaker of the phone.

'I'll come with you, Sid' Ray says to him. 'A little bit of fresh air doesn't hurt anyone, does it, Hairy?'

And with that we all troop out of the Lemieux suite after saying our respective good nights.

….

The night air is cool after being in the warm room. Hairy is sniffing around some low bushes lining the parking lot of the hotel. Ray has been talking to me about how my being in Pittsburgh will take some of the pressure off the team. Morrow left earlier today so Duper is staying in his room while 91 moves into our room. After breakfast tomorrow, Hairy and I will drive our way back to the 'Burgh.

'The plan is simple Sid. Tylyn is going to be a figurehead to deflect attention from the assistants. She knows that, they know that and I'm pretty sure the media knows that. Jen has her job cut out for her to keep this ship on course.' Ray ability to talk and text never fails to amaze me. 'Jen has told with me that once you're out of here in the morning, she is going to suggest that she and Tylyn share a room. That gives Jen more time to prep Tylyn on the media.'

'The only thing I don't like about this plan is my leaving. I feel like I should be here to support her. What if something happens? I really am not supposed to fly.' Hairy walks back to toward me. She has been poking around the bushes but the sound of my voice brings her attention back to me.

'We aren't going to let that happen. She will never be out of sight of the team. Biz is organizing rotating shifts. It surprising I know but he cares about her. Heck they all care about her. She's like a little sister and god help anyone who tries anything.' Ray picks up the ball that Hairy has dropped at our feet.' The worse case scenario is we will be back in PIT on Sunday night. The best case scenario is we will see you in six days.'

'Six days.' Ray and Mario might have a plan of 91 being a figurehead but I know how competitive she is. I know that she does not take losing well. I know she will not let this team lose to the Flyers. Period. End of conversation. It just won't happen. 'I'll see you in six days, Ray.'

'If we go to game seven and the CEC is still not operational….' Ray starts.

'Don't even go there. Actually, do but not with me. Go there with the team. They are the ones that have got to know that they will win the next three games. Ty will drag them through if she has to but they have got to know that losing is not an option.' Hairy has returned with the ball and looks up at us questioningly.

'Right. I'll talk to them in the morning.' Ray tosses the ball again. 'Are you renting a car to go back? What about the train? I hear it a pretty trip.'

'Amtrak doesn't allow dogs. I tried but it's a definite no go. So I'll pick up a car and we'll head out before the morning skate. Jen doesn't want me to talk to the reporters again.' I flip the ball this time. 'I feel so useless.'

'You're not useless but you're going to be out of sight for a bit. Stay on the phone with her. I was hoping that Tylyn would choose the press conference style for her scrums that way you could coach her answers via skype. We'd set up a computer in front of her so you could help her along. She answered well today but the questions are going to get tougher.'

'She did answer well. I liked her response to _what do you hope to bring to this team?_ You know the guy was meaning skill or experience but she answered 15 wins. I was dying trying not to laugh. She is so focused.' I smile remembering the look on the reporters face when she answered. They all looked confused.

'Yeah, and that is truly what she brings to this team. And I don't mean just the players, but everyone involved. Tylyn brings focus, determination and what did Bettman call it chutzpa. We want her to deflect attention away from the team. And that she did so well. That scrum of media went nuts tonight wondering what the hell hit them. If we could suit her up and put her on a line….' Ray lets loose an evil chuckle. 'Those Flyers would all be gripping their sticks and checking their cups.'

'Yeah, that would be hilarious.' I laugh with him. 'I'd love to see Hartnell size her up in the face off circle.'

'Tylyn would take him down at his knees. She was right when she told Missinelli from the Fanatic sports radio that she has been training for this her whole life. Did you see the look San Filippo give Mario when he helped Tylyn onto the stool? It was classic.' Ray kicks Hairy's ball under a bush. 'The size difference them is huge between them. It was comical.'

'Yeah, Mis looked dumb founded.' Hairy is digging around underneath the bush. I can't actually see her but the bush is moving. When Hairy finally emerges, she's covered pine needles. She gives Ray a triumphant look and shakes her ball at him. 'That's the spirit girl. Never give and never surrender. We better head back upstairs before this girl gets any messier.'

'Sid, one last thing. Please try not to worry. Jen and her team are going to be working with Tylyn. The rest of the coaching staff knows what needs to be done. The team knows what needs to be done. Let us do our job. Tylyn will be fine.' Ray looks way more confident than I feel.

…..

'We stick to Dan's plan. That's all I'm saying. The system that Dan plays is complicated but it works.' Tony Granato has been defending Dan's game plan since this coaches meeting began. It's not that the rest of us sitting around the table are actually against the plan but rather how to make it happen when we are missing the key components. Like Dan himself.

'I am not disputing the system works but the Flyers are playing a grinding game. We have to match that. For Dan's system to work our defense has to be able to jump up into the play and that leaves Flower undefended. Look at games one and two we had our heads handed to us on a plate due to turnovers. The offense has to create plays and score not give up goals.' Reirdan rails back at him. 'We won game three because of Sid. And now he's one of the pieces missing.'

'If you want a quick review, I've got some tape ready to roll.' Andy Saucier is our video co ordinator. He's always got tape ready to roll.

'So the bottom line here is where are the holes and how do we plug them? Sid's line is missing a center, Geno's line is banged up but playing minus a solid right winger, the third and fourth lines are pretty solid….' I wade in hoping to turn the discussion back to a productive discussion. 'Are there holes in the defense?'

'Bill Guerin, did you not see games one and two? Are there holes in the defense?' Assistant coach Todd Reirdan's main focus is the defense so he should know. 'It takes time to develop a defenseman. It takes seasoned defensemen time to learn Dan's plan. We have a couple of young Dmen and a couple of newer Dmen. Yeah there are holes.'

'So what do we do about them? Sid's line needs a center so what about putting Jussi between Dup and Kuni? Geno needs a winger? Stick Iggie in there.' These seem to me to be obvious solutions but as a development coach I'm kinda new in this room. 'Morrow's out or he'd have been good on Sid's line.'

'You're right of course Billy, but Iggie just doesn't fit on that line. It's been hard finding him a place. Just 'cause the guy is talented doesn't mean he can play the system.' Tony Granato and I have been friends for years so I'm not offended by his exasperation. 'I think that we move Dup or Kuni to Geno's line. And make a new line with the other, Jussi and Iggie.'

'That's a lot of juggling for a must win playoff game.' I say. I look to the one person in the room who has yet to say anything. 'You're awfully quiet coach?'

We all look down the table at Tylyn. She's busy moving coloured pencils around her place at the table. In front of her is a sketchpad that she has been colouring. For a young gal, her opinion carries weight here. Dan respected her opinion enough to consult her on set plays he wanted to develop. I know that he'd sometimes call her after a tough game. I know he called her after both loses in this series.

'I think that we need to win face offs. I think that we should leave the lines alone as much as possible. Ultimately, to get goals you to put the puck on net so leave Geno, Nealer and Iggie as a line. What lines had success in games one and two? I think you'll find it wasn't our first two lines. They were pretty much shut down. I think that Todd's right. Philly is playing a grinding game. So I'd play our two most solid lines against them. I'd play the third and fourth's a lot. They have been solid.' Tylyn has stopped colouring and looks at Tony. 'The team needs this win any way they can get it. This is not about playing one system against another. It's about winning face offs, controlling the puck and getting enough goals to win.'

'So you'd have the third and fourth lines play more than the first two lines?' Tony looks at her astonished.

'Yes, because that's what it takes. Hold Geno's line for the power plays or maybe cycle them out there a bit but let's face it they have had some nasty turnovers and that is a risk I don't think we can afford to take.' She flips a page over in her sketch book. 'Dup and Kuni can get ice time with Jokenin when we need to rest the grinders but they have got to know that we're holding the line here to win. This is Dan's system only tweaked a bit.'

'What do you guys think?' I look around at the other guys sitting at the table.

'It's unconventional… I mean your first line is called your first line for a reason.' Todd is shaking his head.

'Tylyn's right. I can show you tape that it was our third line that did the most damage in game two. So it was only one goal but that was better than the three goals that Geno's line gave up while being held off the score sheet. They had the most chances. The third and fourth lines are the guys with the pluses beside their names for both those games.' Andy who usually only plays a supportive role in these meeting is speaking out.

'Say we do this. Play the lines in reverse, what about the defenders? Do you switch them up too?' Reirdan points this question at Tylyn.

'I don't think so. I think you leave them playing the system. They know that when the third and fourth lines are out there we are in defense mode. The first two lines are our offense. I think that the big question is who is in goal?' Tylyn has scrunched up her face in a definite _It's a tough question and I'm thinking about it_ look. 'We can't afford to give up any goals.'

'So you think Vokoun?'

'I don't want Flower's confidence destroyed but…. He tends to lose focus with all that orange out there swirling around him. He gets too emotional. We need to approach this game with calm, controlled confidence. Take no penalties and give up no goals.' Oh yeah that's the look on her face, calm controlled confidence.

'Interesting, shall we put this to a vote then.' Granato asks the group. The rest of us nod our assent. 'Okay how do we make this happen…what do we work on at our morning skate?'

….

'Mostly, it was fine.' I tell 87. ' Jen had the tallest stool set up for me but the crush of reporters almost knocked me over. She says from here on in she's going to seat me behind a podium or something.'

'Don't let those guys push you around. So you're already?' The deep voice at the other end of my phone asks.

'No but ultimately yes.' I know what he is asking. Am I ready to face this game as a coach? 'We've been prepping the team. No penalties. And to stay quiet and calm. No retaliation. Do you think I should give them a speech? Gandolf always gives us a motivation speech.'

'If you want but keep it short. I don't usually find that they help.' Behind me a buzzer sounds that cuts him off. 'Look you better go. Know that I'm out here rooting for you guys. We'll talk again between the periods if you want. You know I'm at the other end of the phone. Tz.'

Bill Guerin has opened the door and gives me a nod. I can hear the crowd of people in the background. The noise is deafening. I give myself one last look in the mirror. I look way more confident than I feel. I'm in my new away game dress, with an off white jacket and tights. I've swept my hair up into a _I mean business_ knot. Just like our practice this morning, this is all business. I put my game face on.

'Let's go, Billy.' I say to him. 'Let's go win this game.'

…..

'I'm struggling getting on to the internet. I haven't been able to check the score or watch any of the feed.' Ture is way more into this than I would have thought for a Dane watching the NHL. 'What happened? Did they win?'

'It was interesting.' I tease him. I want him to feel it just like the rest of us did. Ture is at some outpost in Denmark/ Sweden/ Lapland working with a group of soccer players. It's some team building exercise. I don't know but wherever they are Ture only has access to a phone. 'Do you want a play by play analysis? Can I give you my best Howie Meeker?'

'You're a tease, David. You really are. Just tell me.' He groans at me.

'I wish you could have seen Tylyn behind the bench…jumping to see over the players and Laviolette laughing at her. The station kept playing the tape over and over again. Someone brought her a chair or something to stand on but the first five minutes of the game she spent trying to see over her players. I'm sure it go viral on Youtube.' I tell him. 'The first period started out fine. Well except that the Penguins didn't start their first line of forwards. That really surprised the commentators. They only played their top two line for a couple of shifts each. You could tell that Laviolette the coach of the Flyers was struggling matching lines. Everytime Laviolette out his top guns, they were met with a group of grinders. You know what I mean by that? Guys that don't necessarily make fancy plays but control the play with their bodies. They tend to play a more defensive style. It was like the Penguins didn't care if they scored a goal but that they didn't get scored on. It was driving Laviolette crazy. Even the couple of shifts that the top lines played, they played tight to the defense. It was weird. The Pittsburgh Penguins are known for their offence skills. '

'Were they playing a trap?' Ture asks.' Who was in goal?'

'Vokoun. Not so much a trap but definitely they were controlling where the puck was and not giving up any chances on goal. So the first ended scoreless.'

'Were there any penalties? Tylyn was worried about penalties.' Ah so she did call him.

'In the first, there were none. By the second period, you could see that the tempers were getting short. It was a lot of hockey without many stoppages in play. The Pens were holding their tempers but Philly was starting to get sloppy and took two minor penalties. Unfortunately, the Pens couldn't capitalize on them. Just before the end of the second one of the Pens' young defensemen leapt into play too early and they were called for too many men on the ice. It was too bad. It was a lousy penalty to take. Vokoun got beat on his short side by a hard shot screened shot. I mean up until then the guy had been standing on his head keeping the puck from behind him. So they started the third down by one goal.' I take a sip of my peppermint tea.

'Don't stop …did they win?' Ture asks again.

'Wait for it. The third period was when the tempers really started to flare. The grinders from Pittsburgh had probably played more hockey minutes in this one game than they had all of the month of March. You could tell that they were flagging. Then Philly got a three on two break away straight up the middle. Well they totally ran by the Pens forwards and it was a foot race to the goal. Except for the shooter was hauled down and awarded a penalty shot. It was only the second penalty for Pittsburgh. Tylyn to her credit stood up on the players bench squished in between two guys, got Vokoun's eye and gave him the old. My eyes are on you sign. It was funny. But the goalie, stood up in his crease, adjusted his jersey and skated out to face the shooter. It was like Tylyn told him. Stop this one. And he did. Vokoun had his mark and deflected the shot into the corner boards. That save I think gave every one sitting on that bench more energy. The grinders came out again and the battle was back on. It wasn't a pretty game to watch. But battle was the right term for it because they fought every moment of the game.' I can hear Ture tapping.

'So they lost?'

'Wait for it. The battle continued until the last 3 or 4 minutes of the game. That's when the Pens sent out the top two lines who basically all night have only played maybe a few shifts per period. They were basically fresh playing against guys that had been physically abused all night. And with less than one minute left on the clock, the Pens tied the game.' I know I screamed with delight and I'm not really a hockey fan.

'So they went into overtime?'

'Wait for it. They went into double overtime. The first overtime was basically back to the defense style. Not much happened. It was like they were circling each other waiting for a mistake with both teams playing very conservatively. By the second overtime period exhaustion must have been kicking in because players from both teams were getting sloppy. The Penguins had a couple of power plays and didn't score. The Flyers only had one power play when a ref made a bad call. He called a delay of game against the Penguins when the puck clearly on replay was deflected off a Flyer stick. Tylyn, bless her heart, called the ref over to explain the call to her. I can't believe that she didn't understand I think that she was making a point to the ref.' I try to describe to him.

'No, I bet she was giving her players a rest. She was using time to rest her team.' Ture explains. 'Continue… please.'

'Whatever the ref couldn't recall the penalty. So it was up to the PK to kill another one. I don't think that my heart can take another one of these games. It was like being on a roller coaster ride. Up one minute and then down the next.'

'DID THEY SCORE?'

'Who?' I say innocently.

'THE FLYERS!' Ture's blood pressure must be rocketing.

'No, no they didn't. There was a turn over. The puck was in a scrum of players in front of the Pittsburgh net. I mean all the play had been down in that end for the better part of two minutes with a whistle. The players were jostling each other and the puck shot out between some legs basically on the stick of Letang. He flipped over up ice just as the penalty ended. The kid came out of the box caught up to the puck and raced in on Bryzgalov. It was like …after all that scrabbling… it was beautiful. He had time to set up his shot and just drifted one by the Philly goaltender. The audience was stunned into silence. I mean up until now they were on their feet roaring encouragement for their team. The Pittsburgh bench cleared. It was like they had won their own personal Stanley Cup final.' I am not telling him I teared up.

'So they won. Tylyn's team won.' Ture says with an exhale.

'Yes. Yes they did.'

'You know you could have said that at the beginning you know.' And maybe I could have but I wanted Ture to have the same sense of excitement as the rest of us.


	15. Chapter 15

CS 15 Shuffle off to Buffalo.

'Every fibre of my body is exhausted. I don't think that I've ever been this tired ever before.' I just want to crawl under a rock and sleep but I won't say that to 87. I called him as soon as I got into the coaching office. 'Watching is so much harder than playing.'

'It wasn't a pretty win, 91 but it was a W. Now you have to focus for you're presser. What has Jen lined up for you?' Listening to his deep voice makes me miss him more. I know he just left this morning. I started missing the moment he was out of my sight. All I can think about is crawling into his arms, laying my head on his chest, cuddling into him and letting the whole world pass us by.

'A formal thing behind a table. She's just letting the media know now about timing.' Jen is giving me a wind it up signal. I put my hand over the mouthpiece of my phone and whisper. 'It's Sid.'

'We should hang up so Jen can prep with you. I'll be on skype if you want me on the table with you.' Hairy woofs in the background. 'Sorry I stand corrected. We'll be here on Skype. I'm new to this, Hairy, you'll have to be patient with me.'

'Give her a pet for me, please. I'll log into Skype after my prep is done. Tz, 87. I'll see you in a few minutes.'

Jen Bullano has been busy making notes so I had better focus so I don't let her down. As soon as I hang up, Jen starts shooting questions at me then counseling my answers. We have a volley of words until it's time for me to enter the pressroom. Evidently, the losing coach goes first then the winning coach. The players are interviewed in the locker rooms after their cool downs. I've learned to listen to the questions, think about my answer and to not elaborate on answers. I've learned to keep my responses simple and direct. Jen and I work on what the information Penguins want to released.

'I think you should just take your phone in then prop it up on the table so you can see it. No one will question what you're doing because we haven't set a precedent yet. They know that we are still feeling your way.' Jen gives me a last piece of advice as we walk over to the conference room. 'Remember to smile, keep your answers light and if the questions get to complicated, make notes so you can thinking about what we've talked about. I'll jump in if you look to me for help. Okay, this is it. Breath, smile, and have fun with this.'

I sneak a peek at 87 and Hairy via Skype on my phone. They are in the media room sitting on recliner. Hairy isn't looking at the camera. In fact neither of them are. They are having a tug of war with something. Hairy's tail is wagging as she growls at him so I know that 87 must have picked this fight. Goof balls.

The conference room is just that. It looks like the one from yesterday at the hotel. A table is set at the front of the room with a nameplate and a microphone set up in front of it. My nameplate is big enough to screen my phone from view. The audience is filled cameras, microphones and people with note pads. I take a big breath as my name is announced.

'Coach Crosby will answer questions after her statement. It's been a long night folks so let's keep the questions simple and to the point. Tylyn?' Jen has been briefing the media while I've taken my seat. I have to sit up on my knees to see everyone. I look down at my phone tucked behind the nameplate. I've turned off the volume so I can only see 87 and Hairy. 87 picks up Hairy's paw and waves it at me. She isn't looking at the camera but rather gives him a kiss. Goofballs.

'Thank you everyone.' I say as I begin the short speech that I've rehearsed about hard work and dedication. I praise the play of the Vokoun, and our players. I give a public nod to the challenges that the Flyers offered us. As I'm speaking I can see the reporters scribbling in their notebooks. I finish with 'Tomorrow's practice will be open to the media.'

' We will begin at the front. Shelley? 'As I finish Jen takes direction again. Jen points to an older blonde lady not far from me. I recognize her face. I think that she is from the Post Gazette.

'At the post practice scrum this morning, Tylyn, you wouldn't comment on your game plan for this evening because…' She looks down at her notes to read.' You didn't want to give an advantage to the Flyers by knowing your plan. Will you comment now on what that plan was and do you think that it was executed?'

'Our plan was to win. We wanted to hold the Flyers to as few goals as we could. I think that we accomplished that. Our guys really stepped up their game to match the Flyers grinding style.' 87 gives me a thumbs up.

'The coach of the Flyers indicated just now that on the score sheet the Flyers dominated the game, how would you response to that?'

'On the game summary sheet, Mr Laviolette is correct. The Flyers won more face-offs than us. They had more shots on goal than us. They held our power play unit to zip. But the score sheet also says that we have the win. I think that's what counts here.'

'Coach, so what do you have planned for Sunday's game?'

'I guess we better work on face offs, putting shots on nets to improve those numbers.' It seems simple enough to me. 'And lighting a spark under the power play unit.'

'During the 2nd OT period you call the ref over to discuss the penalty to Bortuzzo, were you happy with the officiating tonight? It was clear on the replay that the puck went off the Flyer's stick.'

'I wasn't actually sure what happened. The ref just explained the call to me. Hockey is a fast game. Players, refs, fans, and coaches all benefit from the replays. It was a judgment call and one of the intangibles of the game. We just have to play with what we are dealt. I thought the refs did a good job.' And because mostly because we weren't giving them any opportunity to call penalties. I did use the time to gives the guys on the ice a breather. It's my job to do anything to help them out.

'Tylyn? What would you say was the turning point in the game? Vokoun save on the penalty shot or the late goal by Kunitz? You clearly sent a message that you were watching Vokoun.'

'Both. Thomas is a leader. He stepped up tonight with many huge saves for us. He kept us in this game. Kuni's goal at the buzzer of the third was the result of that leadership.' I won't comment on my teasing Thomas. It was what it was, a challenge. I look down at 87. He would normally be leading this team by example.

'What is up next?' I voice yells from the back of the room.

'Next?' I stop and think about this for a minute. 'A bubble bath and maybe a glass of wine.'

The group of reporters in front of me all look a bit perplexed. Did I misunderstand? What do I do? I look at Jen who is cracking up. The room then proceeds to crack up. 87 is laughing. But what did I say wrong?

'Sorry coach that question wasn't for you. I was trying to ask my editor what my next assignment was. Sorry folks my connection wasn't great.' The disembodied voice explains.

'Let's wrap this up folks. We're all tired as it's been a long night. Thanks for your patience. Practice tomorrow will be at 1100am. See you then.' Jen closes out the session.

…..

'Hey guys how goes?' Hairy and I waiting on the tarmac of the Allegheny County Airport for the private jet to land carrying a few of the Penguin from office staff. It has taxied up, parked and the passengers are disembarking. The Pens hired the private plane to take a few special guests to Philly for the game 5.

'Now that's what I call style, Sid.' Harv shakes my hand. 'That took less time to get to Philly than to drive from my place get Morty and to CEC for a game. Wow. Thanks.'

'No worries. There were a few extra seats with the management group. Did everything go okay? How is 91 holding up?' I'd have killed to be on this plane this morning.

'She's fine, Sid. We had dinner with her before we left. I think she's doing a great job.' Harv and I watch as the passengers walk down the staircase from the plane. 'Morty gave her a bottle a wine for her bubble bath tonight. Tylyn blushed. I don't think that she had any clue when she answered that question just what her response was going to bring.'

'I know. I really think about what I want to say and how to say it.' I sent over a basket of bubble bath to her at the hotel as soon as I heard her comment. 'The crowd was pretty good this afternoon? It was hard to gauge from the TV.'

'Oh yeah, we yelled the place down. Alice and I were doing the wave.' Morty has joined us. 'It was rocking in there tonight. The game might have been played in Philly but it was Yinzer styled atmosphere.'

'The logistics of getting so many people there was amazing. Have there been any kerfuffles?' Harv asks.

'Not that I've heard.' Or that the media has commented on. Hairy is greeting everyone as they join us. Alice has knelt down and has given her something so I tug gently on her leash. 'Did you say thank you?'

Hairy give a small yip with a bone sticking out of her mouth. It's has got to be a rib bone.

'You're welcome Hairy. Tylyn asked me to bring it for you. Sid, she sent you a hug.' Alice gives me it. 'It will only be a few days until they come home.'

'I don't know about that. Is the CEC going to be ready for game 7?' Jean asks.

'There won't be a Game 7.' I say with confidence. 'The Energy Center will be ready to use but it won't happen. 91 won't let it happen.'

'I know what you mean. We only won the last two games by a goal but it came down to the wire this afternoon.' Harv is dead on. 'Juice scored the only goal of the game in the 2nd period. Then the rest of the game was a hang on scramble in front of our net. How we survived the onslaught of shots I really don't know?'

'Sheer determination and being petrified of letting the team down.' I know exactly how they felt. We have climbed into my Rover so I can drive them home. I have stowed Hairy in her crate. She's pretty happy munching on her bone. 'Having your coach pace behind you sitting on the bench is a huge motivator. 91 may be small but she carries huge expectation.'

'That she does. You could see it whenever the camera focused on the players' bench. The sheer look of determination on her face was intimidating. I almost felt sorry for the Flyers.' Alice is such a softie.

'Alice, they got what they deserved. Laviolette yelling at them, Tylyn's strategy and out worked at every juncture.' Morty's a fan. He's little, old and frail but don't tell him I think that. 'Bring on game 6. We've got them on the run and protecting their balls.'

This brings a laugh from the rest of us. The sun has long since set and darkness has crept in bringing the city lights on. We travel for a bit in silence. All of us lost in our thoughts. I don't know what anyone else is thinking but I know the team won't be coming to PIT soon. If we win this series we will be facing either the Montreal Canadiens or the New York Islanders. I am hoping for the Islanders myself. I usually play well against them. That and the team has lost to the Habs before in 2010 in the playoffs.

First to be dropped off are the ladies. I pull on to the treelined street of modest homes in Fairywood. I know lots of people make fun of the name but it would be a nice place to live. The ladies bungalow has a fenced backyard and several flower beds that are blooming with spring flowers.

'Thanks for be chauffer today, Sid. It's been such an exciting day. What are you and Hairy doing for game 6? Would you like to come here to watch it?' Jean thanks me as we walk up to the darkened house. 'Alice has invited the codgers for dinner.'

'How about I'll let you know. Vero is hosting the next game and invited us as well.' Hairy and I watched today's game at Cookie's house. It was me and the Wags. 'Gerry called me so we could watch together. I don't know how 91 does it with him. I think he forgets that he is on the phone. He kept yelling in my ear.'

'Then you know what it's like sitting with Morty then. He yells the whole game. For a puny old guy he sure does yell up a storm.' Jean laughs. 'I swear all those years of frustration sitting behind a desk come out while he watches the games.'

'It's liberating for him. Thank you again Sidney for driving us.' Alice gives me another hug. 'Let me know if you two are coming on Wednesday. You know we'd love to have you both.'

'I will. I better go. You're in safe and sound?' I ask Jean.

'Yes. Thank you. The old lock sticks a bit but it keeps the burglars out.' She looks tired. 'Drive safely, Sid.'

Back in the car the talk is still about the game. Harv is riding shotgun and Morty's in the back seat. We'll take Morty to Morningside where he lives before I drop Harv off at Squirrel Hill. Hairy has yipped a couple of times so I've let her out of her crate so she can sit beside Morty.

'The third and fourth line guys must be getting exhausted. They've played most of the game time. Tylyn said that tomorrow's skate is optional but they will spent lots of time on video review.' Harv comments.

'I'm sure that they are tired. But the plan is working. When the coaches created a third line of grinders from the spares, the commentators were berating them. Was Laviolette really losing it on the bench or was that just the media playing it up? Like they did with 91 having to jump to see over the shoulders of the players in game 4?'

I ask.

'No, he was pretty much foaming at the mouth. Did you see that two of the Penguin coaches moved the bench that Tylyn stands on to the far side of the box from him? Then they stood between them.' Morty tells me.

'Yeah, Rierdan and Guerin are two guys you don't want to mess with. Billy's there to watch over 91. I know he will but ' my voice catches in my throat. 'It's a pressure situation and I don't want 91 to get hurt.'

'I think if anyone wanted to mess with her that they would have to literally fight through the whole team to get at her. She's fine Sid. I actually think she's enjoying the challenge.' Harv reassures me.

'I know but she's still not used to the media. You know that the video of her jumping behind the bench has gone viral on Youtube. Someone has put it with the music 'Jump'. It's not very complementary.'

'How do you handle it? I mean there is tons of crap in the media said about you.' Harv asks me.

'Mostly I just ignore it. I mean it used to hurt but then I think if I was crap then they'd ignore me. I just have to focus on my goals and try to live my life as best as I can. I really try to live each day so that my friends and family can be proud of me. My grandmother asked me to do that when I left all those years ago for Shattucks. And that thought still colours a lot of my decisions. I start with will my family be proud of this action. It's hard but it was one of the best pieces of advice I've ever been given.'

'You should tell Tylyn this story. It may help her too. The girl is giving her all out there for the organization.' Morty's home is not far away. I look in the rearview at Hairy and Morty. Morty's oxygen hose is cockeyed and Hairy is tangled up in it. He rasps as he speaks. 'She's still a young girl and I'd hate to see her confidence blown by negative press. Tylyn's so open honest and trusting. I think personal attacks would be very hurtful to her. Words strike harder than fists. The words plant doubt in our minds and cause us to doubt ourselves. She's not a tough old buzzard like Harv is she Hairy?'

My thoughts exactly. I don't want to see 91 bullied through social media.

….

This is the first sunny day in ages. We were up early this morning and had our breakfast on the big porch. The breeze was cool but it was nice to sit outside in the fresh air. We've been to the gym for a work out. I mostly just visited with people working with the equipment. We've been to the rink. Now we are out walking the city streets. Everywhere we go people stop to take our picture. I strut ahead as we walk giving a sniff here and there.

'This way, Hairy. The dog park is down here.' Cappy tugs on my harness. He has turned down a lane. I run to catch up to him.

Ahead of us a fenced park with dogs off leash inside it. Yes an off leash park and friends. I bound a head of him. Yes! I pull him along. Yes.

But when we get there, Cappy stops to read the billboard. I peer through the chain linked fence. Ooh. Lots of dog smells assault my nose. I can see several big dogs off leash playing with their people. I sniff along the tall grasses that line the fence. Ooh that smells great. A brown mushy mass is just beyond the length of my leash. I lean in and pull hard so I can get closer to smell the odiferous mass. Cappy gives me enough slack that I can roll in the stuff. Yes.I'll get the smell of sweaty hockey gear off me. Yes.

'Come on, Hairy' Cappy calls me. 'I don't think this is going to be for us. The sign says that the some of the dogs using the park have been getting a nasty cough. Let's just go for a run okay?'

What? No dog park? What? I don't see anyone in there coughing? What? I pull at my harness to go to the gate. Cappy tugs back. I tug as hard as I can. The man is a boulder and doesn't budge.

'Not today. I'll look on line when we get home for another off leash park.' He comes over and starts to pick me up. 'Holy shit, what have you got into. You smell, Hairy. Oh god you reek.'

It could have been holy shit. I don't know but I know I don't reek. I smell great. I smile up at him. He doesn't look so good though. I give him an encouraging tail wag.

'Okay your not coming into the cave smelling like that.' He takes out his phone and plays with it. I wonder if we're going to call Alpha? Oh I miss Alpha. But he doesn't seem to be talking. He is just tapping at the screen so I wander off and give this new place a sniff. 'Okay, I've found one. This is going to be a bit of a walk because you are not getting into my rover smelling like that either.'

A walk? I love a walk. Cappy really knows how to treat a girl. I follow him back out to the street. I take the lead. I can hear him talking on the phone as we walk. He's busy making arrangements for something. Sounds like a reservation of some kind. Cappy likes to eat out. He makes reservations all time. I give a wag to people on the street as we walk. The sun is shining and life would be pretty much perfect if Alpha were here with us. The only stops we have are for the traffic lights. I check on him several times as we travel along. He has a bag of toys on his shoulder seems to be listening to something in his ears. I'm getting kind of thirsty as this is really a long walk.

'Water?' I ask him. Woof? Cappy is great but he really sucks at mind reading. I have tried giving him thoughts but he just doesn't get them. So I pull over to a puddle. So I can have a drink.

'No you don't. That's yucky Hairy. Yucky.' Yes but it's water. WATTEERR. I look at him intently. WWWAATTTEERRR. 'You can have a drink when we get there.'

Great. He got that one. Maybe he just needs some visual clues. Yesterday all day I was trying to ask him about Alpha but he wasn't getting it until I took him one of her favorite shoes. Then he chased me around the house until I hid under one of the big beds. He tried coming under after me but he didn't fit. Then he called Alpha. See maybe it's just that he needs visual aids.

We finally get to a really big store. I wonder why we are here. It has one of those glass slidely doors that goes whoosh. He walks right up and pulls me along. I dig in my claws. I know I'm not allowed in stores. Sheesh. I thought everyone knew that dogs aren't allowed in stores.

'Come Hairy. I'm not carrying you. You smell.' He pulls me in through the door. 'This is a pet store. You are allowed in here.'

I give the air a sniff. It smells like animals. I look around. It's got crates, and leashes and big bins of stuff. A lady walks up to Cappy and me.

'Hello? Is this Hairy?' She asks. How does she know my name. 'I'm Mindy, Mr Crosby we talked on the phone. We've been expecting you, Hairy.'

Suddenly it dawns on me. Cappy must have phoned here. Cappy must have told them we were coming. NOOOOO not the vet. Noooo I cry.

I pull back and try to get back out the door. But I'm not big enough to make it open so I try hiding behind Cappy. He's big enough to block most in coming strangers but he steps out of the way.

'It's okay, Hairy. You need a bath. Mindy here is going to give you bath. I'll be right with you. I won't leave you.' He tries to pacify me. Ohh I don't like baths.

'We'll be fine, Mr Crosby. Hairy's little so this won't take long.' This Mindy has a kind voice but I'm not convinced. 'Give me her leash. Come here Hairy. I have a treat for you.'

Like I'm buying that old line. Alpha is always telling me not to take treats from strangers. I back away from as far as I can get.

'Try a bowl of water. Hairy might be thirsty.' Cappy tells her. That's low of him. 'You go now Hairy. It will be okay.'

It was easy for him to say. He likes baths. I had to stand there being humiliated as Mindy washed off my nice smells. She wet me down and soaped me up and dried me off. She brushed all my hair until I was fluffy. The whole time Cappy sat playing on his phone. I cried. I don't like baths much. Alpha makes me have one and afterward I always get a nice treat.

'You look and smell much better, Hairy.' Cappy gives me a hug. Okay I like him hugging me. '91 says you get to have a big treat for being so good. Let's go get that treat.'

We walk back the way we came until we find a shop with a table and chairs outside it. Cappy stops and opens the door.

'Hi ah. Can I have two yogurt cones?' He doesn't actually go through the door. I peek through his legs. The shop only has a couple of people in it.

'Sure come on in.' An older lady dressed all in white answers him.

'I would but I don't want to leave my dog outside alone. She's new to the city and I don't think that the health inspectors would like it much if she came in.'

'Don't worry. How about just step through to the first table by the door?' So we go in and Cappy asks me to sit and stay. 'What's the dog's name?'

'She's called Hairy. She's just had a grooming session so I thought we'd have a yogurt cone treat.' He gives my ears a rub.

'Well aren't you beautiful? What can I get you?' I wonder who she thinks is beautiful. Me or Cappy? I personally think she means Cappy by the way she's looking at him.

'I'll have a double blackberry and…' Cappy looks at me. I give him a big wags. Double liver and chicken. I wag hard at him. I stand up on my back legs and wag really hard. 'a small plain packed tight into a the bottom of a cone.'

Okay not exactly what I wanted but when it comes he makes me lie down under his chair and puts the cone between my paws so I can lick out the tasty treat. Yum. It was totally worth having a bath. Totally. The lady at the store brought me a dish of water and they talked hockey. Evidently there is a big game tonight. Evidently, we're going over to someone's place to watch. Really he never tells me anything.

…..

'This is it. We've got them on the run.' It's the end of the second period and our team is up two nil. Vero Fleury is a great hostess. There is a pack of kids playing down the hall and we wags are seated around a huge TV in the family room. 'Don't be shy to help yourselves to anything there is still lots of food. Can I freshen anyone's drinks? Sid?'

'No but thanks Vero. I might help myself to more dinner though.' Our captain normally doesn't watch games with us but then unless he is wounded he normally is with the team. Hairy the dog pads behind him as he goes to fill his plate again. She's a pretty thing all clean and fluffy. She looks cute carrying a hockey puck with her.

'Hairy's a good little dog. I wish our Bowser was that well behaved.' I say 'I offered to keep her for them when Sid flies out tomorrow to join the team.'

'Really Michelle, so did I. Sid told me that he was taking her with him. He seems to think that she'd try and run away from us.' Anne Adams checks her watch.

'Sid said the same to me. Mind you that was after Mittens our cat took a swipe at her.' Carol-lyne sounds disgusted. 'Maybe it's for the best.'

'Yes, because the way this game is going tonight the team won't be spending the night in Philly. Craig said that if they win tonight the team is heading straight to Buffalo.'

'Buffalo? Why Buffalo?' Vero has come back into the room. 'Won't they come home for some rest?'

'No, if they win tonight it will be Buffalo. Montreal and the Islanders are 3 and 2. They don't play their game 6 until tomorrow and if they need game 7 it will be played on Saturday. The next series will start on Tuesday next week.' Anne is a wealth of information. 'I think Shero picked Buffalo to avoid the media frenzy and it's midway between Montreal and New York.'

'Yeah, that's what 91 said. As soon as this series is over the team will travel here if we lose or they'll go to Buffalo to rest and get ready for the next series.' Sid has returned with his plate heaped with food. 'I think that they don't want the team to lose momentum. The media coverage is crazy this year.'

'What are you saying that nobody will follow you to Buffalo?' Catherine, Tanger's girlfriend asks him.

'No, the media will follow but hopefully not the crazies.' He smiles. 'The coaches need time to work out of the spot light. Buffalo was one a few options. I think that Mario will be flying families out for a weekend visit. That is if we win tonight or Friday night's game.'

'But you two are going in the morning?' Vero ask him.

'Yeah we are aren't we Hairy?' he questions the little dog. She sits up and looks at him. 'Are we going on a trip tomorrow?'

'Yip!' Hairy replies with a sharp short bark. We all laugh.

'Do we have our bags packed?' he asks her.

'Yip!' is her reply.

'Are we going to win tonight?' It the 64 dollar question.

'Yip!' she smiles and wags.

"Are the Flyers going to win tonight?' We all wait in anticipation.

'OOOooo.' She looks disgusted at him. The room breaks out in laughter. Sid gives the little dog a piece of something from his plate. She licks his fingers and goes back to playing with her puck.

The announcer calls our attention back to the start of the third period. This game has been the best game that our team has played in this series. Laviolette is waving his arms at the ref again. Less than one minute into this period, we are back on the power play. The Penguins are playing with disciplined emotion. I know, as Matt Cook's wife, emotions are hard to control in these types of games. Geno, Duper, Kunitz and Nealer take to the ice. Tanger and Martin are lining up in front of Vokoun. The puck is dropped and Penguin hockey begins. The boys have found their groove. Tanger is playing point and rifles a shot off a pass from Kuni. Bryzgalov makes the save but Geno pounces on the rebound. 3 nothing. It's going to be a shuffle off to Buffalo. Maybe the dog knows something that we don't. Maybe she knows the winning lottery numbers too.


	16. Chapter 16

CS 16 A Bet.

The final buzzer sounds and we watch as the Penguins bench clears. The camera focuses on the players hugging each other and then mobbing the goalie. Finally it comes to rest on the Penguin bench where the coaches are standing shaking each other's hands.

'Well, I'm glad I didn't bet money on this series.' Piet shakes his head. 'I know Gerry that I should have had faith in Tylyn but it seemed like they were doomed.'

'I am sure she's not in charge. Like she told us on the phone, she's just a figure head to deflect the media pressure.' I reach down to pick up my phone to text her a congratulations message. 'Plus, Mario and Ray will have a plan in place.'

'Oh ye of little knowledge. That was your daughter out there eyeballing Vokoun into making some great saves. That was your daughter talking long and hard into the ears of those players about plays to make. That was your daughter who called the time outs to rest the players in game 4 and game 5. This game had your daughter's hands all over it.' My husband of 30 plus years informs me. 'That is our daughter about to take to the ice to shake hands as a winning coach.'

' Oh dear she looks so small against the big men.' I know it's ridiculous but I still worry about her. 'I wish Sid were playing tonight. I know he'd look after her.'

'Tylyn'll be fine. Look Biz is coming over to stand beside her.' Gerry grins over at me. He's loved this series. When Tylyn was named as interim coach, Gerry phoned everyone he knew. In church on Sunday he got up and told everyone. Yesterday he was came into the farm store for some food from the deli and was busy telling all our customers. 'And Murray too. Sid says his nickname is Crankshaft. Sid says he's bigger than Caleb.'

Sid would know, I think. The players from both teams have lined up at center ice for the traditional handshake of winners to losers. I don't know how they sort themselves out but the players go first followed by the coaches. Tylyn is walking tentatively toward center ice. Biz and Murray have been through the line up of handshakes and have skated back to her. Biz is a nice fellow. He's saying something to her. Tylyn looks around for a minute then nods. Murray reaches over and picks her up like a small child and skates over to go through the line up again. Biz is at their side talking the whole time. When they get to center ice, Murray sets her down gently. Tylyn greets players and shakes their hand. She is showing great control, as I know she hates the Flyers. A camera zooms in on her face as she meets Scott Hartnell. Tylyn is smiling and nodding as he says something to her. I can see her thank him and wish him well.

'What do you think that was all about?' Piet asks.

'I bet he wants her to coach in Philly next year.' Gerry yells at the TV. 'Fat chance sucker. We're going to the cup!'

We watch as the lineup continues until the coaches meet. Biz introduces Tylyn to the head coach of the Flyers. They shake hands. Tylyn has put her game face back on. She looks polite but firm. I watch her lips thank him for a series well played. Mr Laviolette's back is to the camera so I can't read his lips but from the look on Tylyn's face she is anything but happy. She looks wary. Biz leans into the Flyer coach and says something. Tylyn rests her hand on his arm. I've seen her use that move before with Caleb when she wants him to calm down. I wonder what has been said. Laviolette has been very vocal in the media about the Penguins using Tylyn as a distraction. Mind you, I think that the tactic has worked, as he has spent the last two games yelling and screaming at his players, the refs and the Penguins. I'm sure that his blood pressure must be through the roof. Murray and Biz move Tylyn along the line up to shake hands with the last two assistant coaches.

'What does Sid say Gerry?' I ask as his phone squawks.

'He says he and Hairy are going to Buffalo.' Gerry looks perplexed. 'The Sabres didn't make the play offs. Why are they going there?'

'Team building I suspect. Tylyn was saying this morning that there are still some water issues at the Penguin practice rink and at the CEC. I think that they are going to Buffalo to rest up and regroup.' Piet answers him.

'Look Rosie, that Ferraro guy is going to interview her.' Gerry points at the TV. I look at my daughter. She looks pale and tired. I know she has been working very hard helping the team. I will be relieved when Sid and Hairy get to join her with the team. Tylyn puts on an independent face but she really does need some grounding.

…..

'No I won't be issuing a medical update on any players. As I have said before, we are experiencing the normal bumps and bruises associated with any playoff series.' 91 looks weary. The press can really grind you down by asking the same questions in different ways to illicit the response that they want. I think that dealing with the media is the hardest part of my job.

'Will you comment on when you expect Sid to return?' Obviously, if the guy turned around he'd see me but then that's why I've snuck in the back of the room. I don't want to disturb the presser but I want to see what is going on.

'Last I heard, he was waiting on medical clearance.' Not a lie per se but it was just a formality that I'd get a release.

'How will you work Sid into the line up? Will you revamp the lines to incorporate him?' Good question… I wonder how she will answer this. Normally, 91's emotions are written across her face. I know she and Jen have been working hard at a game face for her. Today though it slips. A funny little smile and a knowing look in her eye gives away her cheeky retort.

'Well last year when he came back after his concussion, he did okay as a third line center. Maybe I'll try him there.' Her eyes twinkle 'that or maybe he can help keep the water bottles filled and man the gate.'

Yep that's my cheeky chickadee. Hairy has been quiet in my arms absorbed in the milieu around us. When 91 spoke just now, Hairy stopped sniffing around and looked forward. I whisper in her ear and set her down on the floor.

'Go on. I say go find 91. Go on' I encourage her. Hairy listens again.

'Have you talked to Sid? Do you know what his plans are?'

'Yes, I had a conversation with him this morning. We didn't really talk hockey. It was more house stuff. You know laundry, groceries that kind of housekeeping stuff.'

Hairy is listening and has pushed her way through the mass of legs. I know she's getting closer to the front as I see people moving. Hairy barks as she see 91. Then… well it's a greeting of long lost friends. Hairy has jumped up on to 91's lap and is licking everything she can reach with her tongue. 91 is laughing and trying to fend off the attack of puppy kisses.

'Tylyn, will you introduce us?'

'This is our pooch, Hairy Ears Crosby.' 91 beams at the group then says to the wiggling mass of fur on her lap. 'Silly girl'

'Hairy Ears?' I call out from the back. Hairy cocks her head and raises her ears so everyone can see the flowing strands of hair on her ears. 'Are you a penguin fan?'

'Yip.' She answers me.

This of course brings a ripple of laughter through the group and the focus of attention to me. I can deal with it. I've got this one.

…

Biznasty2point0: You studying?

Lego10: Yeah, only one more exam.

Biznasty2point0: Which one?

Lego10: Biochem. Did Bert show up? How's Frodo?

Biznasty2point0: 87 is here. TG. Tygyrl is fierce. And rooting for the Habs!

Lego12: Sounds like her. She loves a challenge. GoodLuck 2 U.))))).

Biznasty2point0: Yeah we're going to need it.

…

'You're not serious are you? This is game seven of their series and you are rooting for the Habs? I thought you wanted the Islanders to win?' I can't believe my ears.

'No, I never said that. You said that.' Tygyrl has scrunched up her face at me.

'Sid explain to her again why we want the Islanders to win.' Tygyrl maybe our coach but we need all the help we can get to get through each series. Messing with the hockey gods is just flirting with ….well karma. The Habs of course are the better team. We want to play the easier of the two teams. Not the better.

'I'm not getting in the middle of this one, Biz. You have to fight your own battles. 91 can choose to cheer for whom ever she wants. I can't help it if she's misguided.' Tygyrl gives her husband a look of complete disgust. 'Personally, I don't care at the moment which team wins or loses. Just let it be over so we can start the next series.'

A group of us are in the lounge of hotel watching the Habs and the Islanders square off on several big screen TV's. Pitchers of beer, platters of food and plates line the coffee tables around us. Hairy is cruising the floor for scraps. Normally, the team would have gone to a pub to watch the game but we are all making concessions. Hairy is not allowed in pubs.

'New York is a better market to play in 'cause nobody cares. Truly we can walk down the street naked in the Apple and we would be invisible. Montreal on the other hand would be a gong show. Fans lining up to get into our practices, mobs of people at every venue, and then there is the press. You have to do everything twice, once in English and once in French. It crazy. I say take the easier road.' I try again.

'Maybe.' Is all I get from our coach.

'Maybe? Tell her Tanger.' I shake my head in exasperation.

'Mon ami, Montreal is _fou ecrou_ about hockey. It would be better to be in New York.' Tanger tries to explain.

'No, worst than crazy nutso, the Montrealers are passionate people, oui but about their hockey. It is a culture. No, it is the culture. We won't get any breathing time if we play in Montreal.' Flower says it better.

'Maybe." Tygyrl is not convinced.

'Okay then you explain to me why you want Montreal to win.' I'll try a different tactic.

'Well, first they are the better team. Second if the Islanders win they gain momentum. They will gain energy from beating the better team. They will play like they don't have anything to lose well because they won't. The Islanders don't have a team to go all the way. We know it. They know it. So they will be hard to beat. Montreal on the other hand is being forced to play hard. If Montreal wins I bet you

they will sit back. They know they are the better team. They will have confidence from the regular season that we are beatable. This over confidence gives us an advantage. We know we can beat them. We did it at Christmas. We did it in February. We will just have to get a game off them early.' Tygyrl has determination on her face.

'Price hot in goal. Nabokov we know him. We beat him lots.' Geno wades into the discussion.

'Price is beatable.' Where does she get this stuff? I look at her hard. I give Tygyrl my best death stare. 'He is Biz. Look, look at all the goals he has let in. Albeit not many but he can be beat.'

'Okay put together some video of that then. Show us how he is beat able.' Kuni laughs. The past few days we have been watching tape of our games to improve on holes in our defensive play. We haven't been studying our opponents but rather lifting up our game.

'I'll get Andy on it.' she plays with her phone.' It won't be long before we know whom we play. Wanna bet, Biz? If the Islanders win, I get Lego to come for a visit to watch in New York. If you lose and Montreal wins this game…. You have to puppy sit Hairy for a night.'

'You're on. You guys heard that right? The Islanders win and I get a date with the blonde and if the Habs win Hairy gets a date with me.' I laugh. I look back at the screen near me. The score is tied 1-1 in the middle of the third period. Next goal wins. I reach for a fresh cold beer. It had better be the Islanders.

…..

'Round two match up start on Wednesday night. It will be interesting to see how the teams square off each other. PJ what's going on in the west.' Ron Maclean host of HNIC turns and looks to his left.

'We have two tight match ups. The Blackhawks versus the Ducks and the Canucks take on the Wild. And wild it will be. The Hawks blew by the Wings in four games. Their top lines racked up a ton of points. The Ducks had a tougher time with the Sharks but still finished their series in 5 games. It will be interesting to see the how the Ducks manage the Hawks. We all know what a season the Hawks had this year going the first 25 games without losing. The Ducks will have their work cut out for them. As for the Wild and the Canucks, on paper the nod in this series should be given to the Canucks. The Sedins and Kesler lines are healthy and firing. The tag team goalies of Luongo and Schneider have been unreal. It will be how much momentum can the young Wild team get from their first visit to the second round? Parise and Suter are veteran guys who are leading a team of young guys. I just not sure how far they will go. My bet would be the dance ends here for them.' PJ Stock looks at the camera.

'I'll give you the Hawks will take the Ducks just based on the regular season play but the Wild have been working a good system under coach Yoe. I think that Vancouver is not going to have such an easy ride. Elliotte, give us the run down in the East.' Ron now turns the mic over to his far left.

'The East has been seeing great hockey all season. The Rangers beating the Bruins lived up to the billing of the eastern conference final. But now they have to regroup and look to challenging the Ottawa Senators. The Sens for their part squashed the Leafs. They swept them. They raked them into a pile to be mulched until next fall. The Senators will now take on Tortorella's machine and it will be one big apple for them to bite. Or Maybe the big apple will bite the Sens.' Laughter can be heard behind Elliotte Friedman. 'As for our other match up? The Penguins have waited nearly a week to see whom they play. They had a physical match up with the Flyers and now it's time for them to step back into the arena. The Pens answered some questions when they lost their captain and head coach. Do they have depth and grit? Yes they do because they are still here. Now they have to face their nemesis the Montreal Canadiens. And the Habs are going to be a tough opponent. They finished higher in the standings than the Penguins. The Habs might even have the advantage of knowing that they that cut the Pens season short in 2010. But I wouldn't rule out the Pens just yet. Sidney Crosby tends to make big comebacks. He's fit. He's hungry and he has something to prove.'

…

'I'm fine Jen honest. It's just…. Well just as the guys have been warning me. It's crazy nutso.' I feel shakey. I've just had my pregame interview with the press. I decided to just do one. I am Canadian and bilingual. So I translate each question to the other language and answer it in both languages. At first Jen was against this but it has played well with the Francophone viewers. Beat them at their own game. Ha. But the crush of media attention is wild.

'Sit down for a minute, Tylyn. Have something to eat, gather your thought and take a deep breathe, honey you are going to need it. I went out to there already and it is pandemonium.' Jen Bullano offers me a water bottle. 'You thought that the crowd was loud in at game 5 in Philly? This one is way worse.'

'Great.' I sip the water. I don't think that I can eat anything as my stomach is doing back flips. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

'Do you know what you're going to say to the boys?' She asks. 'Do you want to run it by me?'

'Yeah I do. But no….I practiced earlier with my friend Ture the sports psychologist. I think I've got it. The core guys know we need to steal one here. They know we need to come out guns blazing. They know we have to drive the momentum.' This is basically my speech short of a couple of challenges. 'We need to play Penguin Hockey.'


	17. Chapter 17

CS 17 Date night

'What the hell is going on! Jesus fucking Christ, do the ref's have eyes? Can they not see what's going on? Holy mother of all shit.' My husband seems to have blown a gasket. 'This is fucking shit if I've ever seen fucking shit.'

I look up from the hand sewing in my lap. The TV screen should be showing a hockey game in progress but another fight has broken out. The players on the ice are circling each other or holding on to a member of the opposite team. It's been a long game and the rate it is going this could be a long series. The Habs are winning this opening game with by a score of 4 to 1. It is now toward the end of the second period and at hour three according to my watch. The camera pans the players' faces. No one is enjoying this game. The Habs players are tense. The Penguins are angry. The referees are scrambling to keep order. There are questionable calls in every game. This game has had some of the worse officiating I've ever seen. Trust me as I've watched a lot of hockey as a wife of a hockey player, team owner and mom to three players.

'I'm calling Bettman about this. I want an explanation. The league fucking needs to explain how obvious slashes and hooks are not called on the Canadiens and yet a legit hit is called for being a headshot. This is bullshit.' I watch as Mario fingers his phone.

'You should wait until the end of the game, cherie to see the out come. Perhaps …' I words are cut off before I've even formed them.

'I'll wait to tally up a litany of mistakes by those ref's but for nothing else. That slash on Flower was just wrong. Cook was right to come to his defense. You don't touch the goalie. That Subban was itching for a fight. He's been at everyone this game. That's why he took a swipe at Flower. Now look at this mess. It'll be game suspensions.' He looks at his phone in his hand as it bleeps. 'Ray says that there is going to set up a conference call after this mess is cleared up.'

'Good. You should let him do his job. Ray's a smart man. He'll know how to deal with this.' But he's not the one I'm concerned about. Sid is just back to playing and for most of his ice time guys have been taking cheap shots at him. So far he has kept his temper but he must be feeling it. Geno's shoulder has been bothering him again. I know that was part of the reason that he saw limited time in the Philly series. And Marc Andre is distracted because Vero is due to deliver their first born any day now. 'Just let them get through this game without any serious injuries that's all I ask.'

The final score was 5 to 2 but the penalties and game misconducts have wracked up a huge body toll and not just in Montreal…. Mario looks like he's aged 10 years in one evening.

…

The weight of my sports bag is pulling at my shoulder while I try and wheel my heavy suitcase as I walk along the busy street. I can feel the sweat running down my back. I guess I should have taken a cab but I've been so cooped up studying for this winter it feels great to actually get physical. I stop and adjust the strap on my shoulder to help relieve the pressure. I check my phone again for directions. Sam's place shouldn't be too far away on King St.

Lego10: nearing the land o' hobbit.

Samwise: Hooray! I am coming out to find you.

I laugh at Sam's excitement. My brief visit with Frodo and Ernie at New Years and then at their wedding just made me miss my friends more. So when Sam asked me to help her with this clinic I couldn't resist even if it was helping the competition. It will be great to spend a few days with Sam before I head west for the summer. I've been so busy studying this winter that I haven't spent much time enjoying life.

'LEEGGOO!' My name is screamed from a doorway not far up the street. Sam bounds down the stairs and runs full tilt at me. 'LLEEGGOOO!'

Sam's hug engulfs me even though I'm probably 5 or 6 inches taller than her. I can feel her arms tighten around me and tears sliding down my face. I'm an emotional puddle.

'Hey, elves don't cry. They don't show any emotion. You must be exhausted. Come on up to my place. I've bought us lots of food.' Trust a hobbit to always be thinking of their stomachs. 'We'll have a good old gab session.'

Sam lifts my heavy sports bag off my shoulder and leads the way up the few houses to where she is staying. I feel an immense relief just being here with her. Just listening to her babble about last night's Penguin's/Habs debacle calms me down.

'The officiating was total crap the Pens didn't have a chance in that game. Fleury didn't help them out by being a sieve and letting in the 5 goals. The whole thing was rubbish. I heard on the news this morning that the league is going to review some of the footage but it's not going to change what happened. A loss is a loss.'

'You're rooting for the Pens now?' I tease my good friend.

'Yeah, as my favorite eastern team.' Sam tosses her red gold ponytail saucily. 'Don't you worry, I was cheering for the Canucks but they got swept. So now the field is wide open. Just as long as those nasty Blackhawks don't win I'll be good. Plus I'm supporting Frodo.'

'That was an after thought. _I'm supporting Frodo_. ' I mock her. It feels great to feel like me again not some down trodden study drone.

'Up the stairs, I'm on the second floor to the right.' Sam takes the stairs two at a time her ponytail bounces in front of me. 'And don't give me that cheek because I know one Penguin that you're fond of.'

'Okay I admit it. I do like one Penguin.' I race up the stairs behind her in my heels. 'Happy Feet!'

'Oh is that what you're calling him now.' Sam cracks back at me.

This causes Sam to crack up. She has crashed through a door to our right, dropped my bag on the floor and has landed in a heap of chuckles on a couch. The room is moderately sized painted all in off white with medium hardwood floors and white cupboards and appliances in the small kitchen to our left. The apartment faces the back of the building over looking a green space that has big maple trees coming into leaf. To my right, a hallway leads down to three doors. I suspect one it a bedroom, a bathroom and maybe a closet. It's a cosy space. The furnishings are sparse but comfy.

'Welcome to my corner of this shire. It's not much but it's home for the next couple of years.' Sam spreads open her arms and waves them around as she talks. 'Mom has ordered a few more pieces of furniture that should be delivered next week. Ikea is amazing. This couch folds out into a bed and that chair becomes lounge. I didn't really want so much stuff but now that it's here this place is feeling more like home.'

'It's lovely. You should have seen where I've been living for the past three years. I've literally had a single bed and a desk. One kettle, a bodum and a small fridge. This is palatial. ' I am jealous.

'It's more expensive than I wanted but I'm beyond sharing five to a place anymore. Last winter did me in. I was constantly cold, lonely despite being surrounded by people and cramped. I just want some space to call my own.' I knew Sam wasn't as happy as she made out she was in Scotland. 'I'll think about a roommate but it would have to the right person.'

'Do you have space for a roomie?' I ask knowing that when Sam spoke to me about staying with her that I'd be sleeping on the fold out couch.

'Oh yeah, it has a second bedroom. But it doesn't have any furniture. That's why I thought that you could sleep on this couch. We can move the chair into the spare room if you'd like some privacy.' She looks at me earnestly.

'No, this is fine. I've slept in worse places. Don't you remember when we were billeted in Cuba?' And I truly have. 'So tell me the plan for this clinic.'

'It will start on Friday evening. I'm having registration close on Thursday so we will know how many girls are going to be there. I've listed it for only elite players to limit the field. So far we have about 20 girls between the ages of 16 and 20. A couple of the players from the Marauders are going to help out as well.' Sam has left the couch and has brought me a beer from the fridge. 'Do you have any plans until Friday?'

'Hmmm, other than sleep you mean?' I joke. 'Well, I've an interview at the medical faculty. I put in a late application. That's tomorrow morning then really nothing.'

'What!' Sam looks stunned. 'You've applied to medical school here and you didn't tell me!'

'I'm telling you now. I didn't think that I'd get an interview. I applied really late. They only called me a couple of days ago.' My voice fades as I talk.

'You can come live with me, here.' Sam emphasizes. 'Here.'

'I haven't got a position yet. I haven't even done the interview yet Sam. I don't want to jump any guns.'

'Here, you'll stay here with me. We'll have great fun. Frodo is only about a 4-½ hour drive away. Your dad is only a couple of hours that a way.' Sam is flapping her arms yet again. 'It will be great.'

My phone honks a message at me.

Biznasty2point0: Going out a date tonight. See instagram.

'What was that rude noise?' Sam asks.

'Biz just texted.' I reply as I log into my instagram account. It shows a picture of Biz all decked out in super skinny jeans, a tight grey t-shirt under a short jean jacket. He's look very seriously at the camera. The caption is dressed for a first date. My heart sinks a bit. I know that Biz and I are just casual friends but it still hurts a bit that he's going on a date. The screen shows a new picture has been down loaded. I tap the screen. It shows a picture of Hairy all brushed, fluffy and wearing her pink bejeweled harness. My date's a real dog. I crack up.

'What? What? Is he still sending you rude pictures?' Sam is curious.

'No, look at these.' I show Sam my phone.

'Frodo was telling me that she bet Biz that the Habs were going to win their round one series and he had to babysit Hairy when he lost. I guess this is his babysitting night. Ha look at Hairy she's so happy.' Sam tells me. 'Text him back and tell him she's a real bitch.'

'Good one.' I tap the screen of my phone to send the message. 'Talking about date nights, have you heard from Mike?'

'Hmm, not for a while.' Sam's cagey.

'Not since you lost your phone, huhn?'

'No, it was the one number that Frodo didn't have. Actually, no one had. And this is a new number to me. So…'

'So just ask her to tell you. I bet Squidward would tell you Mike's number or give him your new number.' It seems so obvious to me.

'I know but after the whole Richard thing from last year. I'm not chasing boys. They can get old fashioned and chase me.' She sounds indignant.

'And Mike would if he only had your number you idiot.' I text Frodo to ask her to get Squidward to text Mike Sam's new phone number. Sheesh people lets keep the love going.

'If it's mean to be then it will happen.'

'That's so lame.' I call Sam on her crap. 'You've moved half way across the country. You told me it was only a 41/2-hour drive to get to Pittsburgh from here. I think you're hoping that Mike calls.'

'Actually, I was hoping to be closer to Frodo and for Frodo to come here for visits but I'll not look down at a tall, dark handsome guy if he chooses to call me.'

'Right then. As long as we are on the same page then.' I concur with her. 'Now about that food you were talking about. If we're going on a date tonight Samwise Gamgee, I better have some food before I get drunk.'

…

'Let me take another one Biz.' TK is grabbing at me phone. 'One with a caption my life has gone to the dogs.'

'Okay, let me pick Hairy up.' I reach down and pick up the little dog. She's a sweet girly little thing. Not my style at all for a dog. But she's got sass in her. I started growling at her a few days ago in the locker room. Just for fun. I put on my meanest game face and growl at her. Hairy for all of being out weighed by me by probably 190lbs growls right back at me. You can tell she knows it's a game. We're sizing each other up. I look into Hairy's eyes and give her my best tough guy look. She curls back her lips and growls deep in her chest. TK snaps a couple of photos and then just as he does Hairy tries to lick my nose. I burst out laughing.

'Hey you that's not part of this game. There is no kissing in fighting!' I laugh at her. Hairy licks me again. I give her a gentle tussle. 'Let me see that TK.'

I post the first photo of Hairy and I growling at each other. It's great for a little dog she sure looks fierce. I caption it with Lauren's comment of my new girl is a real bee-ach. I'll wait to post the second photo of Hairy trying to kiss me later. I'll have to think of something about make up sex.

'Come on, guys. Let's head out our dinner reservations are for 7pm.' I've found a place that lets service dogs in so Hairy can join us for dinner. I'm going to tell them that Hairy's is on my security detail.

The restaurant is a steak house not far from the hotel. It has several TV's around the room showing the Ducks vs Hawks game from the west coast. Crankshaft, Tk, Smacker, Nealer, Juicy and I have all placed our orders. Hairy is sitting under the table playing with some chew toys.

'So where do we sit with game suspensions for tomorrow's game?' Smacker asks.

'I know Cookie and I are gone for two games each.' TK answers him. 'I don't know about Joey V or Orpik.'

'They just got game misconducts. They can play tomorrow.' Juicy tells him. 'Coach said that at tomorrow's skate that lines are going to be adjusted again.'

'Which coach?' poses Crankshaft. Plates of steaming food are set in front of each one of us. Hairy puts her head between my legs and is sniffing the smell of my steak. I cut her a small piece of meat. Her eyes bulge out of her head and she gobbles it up.

'Tony. I am pretty sure that they were all in meetings all day today. Tygyrl said as much when I collected Hairy.' I ruffle her ears as I say her name. 'She was saying that first thing tomorrow morning we are having a team meeting.'

'Oh great. More video.' Groans TK.

'Maybe video but I bet it will have to do with the league stepping in about the officiating. So Tony called this meeting?' Crankshaft seems to be looking for confirmation.

'Yeah, but I don't really know why?' Juicy has picked up on the big guy's line of thought.

'I'd be happy if it was Todd or Tony. Tylyn as a coach scares me.' He gives a halfhearted laugh.

'Scares you? She's like two feet tall?' I'm shocked.

'I know what he means.' Nealer answers. 'Geno and I talked about this during the Philly series. She scares us by believing we are capable of better play than we are. She looks at you with total expectation that you are going to be better. It's a whole believe in yourself thing. Biz, you know what I mean, right?'

'Yeah I guess. We know it was her plan to play three lines of grinders during those last few games in Philly. She has total trust that you will play at first line game even when you don't have any game at all.' I cut another small bit of steak for the begging eyes under the tablecloth between my legs.

'That's it. That's what I find scary. She believes that we all come with Sid's skill and mind set. It's very hard to let her down.' The big Dane talks. 'To not be a better player when she asks you.'

'I know what you mean. Tygyrl put her hand on my arm and asked me to win face-offs in game 4 as a grinder…. I mean how do you say no to that? How do you do less than your best when you see her faith and trust in you?' Juicy shakes his head. 'If she asks we will all put our lives on the line for her. Not just Sid but everyone she asks.'

'You do get it. I like her a lot. I just don't ever want to see her disappointed in me.' Murray stops eating and looks at us all. 'I've had lots of coaches in my life but she's the only one so far that has faith in me to be a better player than I am. That's what scares me.'

'Crank, we are all in the same boat here.' I raise my glass to him across the table. 'Here's to being a better player and the coach to get us through to final.'

'Here, here' second Nealer as he sips from his beer. 'Here here from Geno too.'

…..

'What's the plan for the morning meeting? Are they talking about adjusting the lines again?' I ask.

'Only minor adjustments. Cookie and TK are in the press box. Smacker and Beau will take their places like we've been running. No it's more about calming the team down. No retaliation stuff.' 91 and I are seated in a window of a fancy restaurant not far from the hotel. When I made the reservations this morning, I asked specifically to be sat in the window. I want all of Canada to see us together. I want to draw attention to us. So far only a couple of people have stopped and asked me for a photo or autograph. It's been kinda weird. It's like now that I'm with my wife we are given some privacy.

'Makes sense. I know none of us really want another game like the last one.' I have ordered lots of food and a separate plate for 91. I cut her a piece from the half chicken roasted with dried fruits and olives. 'Try this. It is really good. Can you make this some time?'

'I could try it looks simple enough just some apricots, prunes, figs, olives maybe rosemary garlic stewed in white wine? Could you take a picture for me?' She tastes the piece of meat that I've given her.

'Sure.' I snap a photo then label it Chicken recipe. 'Dad was asking today what the fallout was going to be. I told him about the two game suspensions and that the league is threatening tougher sanctions for retaliation. Tony is lucky he didn't get thrown out of the game the other night.'

'Yeah, it was hard not to rise to the taunts. Maybe the Islanders would have been the better choice to play.' 91 looks regretful.

'Don't cave now. Playing the Habs has gotten us this date, Mrs. Chickadee. Free puppy sitting and I intend to enjoy myself.' I tease her.

'I'm not caving. I still think that this series is winnable. We just have to adjust to their game and beat them at it.' 91's blue eyes sparkle at me. 'And come to think about this Sherwood Hockeypuck, this is really only our fourth actual date.'

'No it's not….'

'Oh yes it is. There was the dinner at your club in December that was the first one. Then maybe the dinner at the All Star weekend. The third was Valentine's Day. That makes this one number four.' She is counting on her fingers.

'What about my trip to visit you in Vancouver last autumn? Doesn't that count as a date?'

'No 'cause we didn't go out. See this is a date. We are out here together just us.' Oh yeah she's giving me slitty eyes. 'A date Sherwood Hockeypuck, an official date means just us out enjoying each others company.'

'So our runs through the park are not dates? What about our ice time? Are those not considered dates?' I push for clarification. 'What about when we stopped for yoghurt after picking up your Evoque?'

'Not dates. Oh I really enjoyed all of those times. But those are not real dates. This is a real date. Dinner and a movie. That's a date. Not stopping on the way home to get yoghurt. That is a treat not a date. A date is a specific time. Running in the park is just that a run through the park. This is a real date. Ask Biz he knows what I mean.'

'You're getting your dating information from Biz? Really, are you serious?' I crack up at how serious my wife is taking this conversation.

'Oh yes, check out his instagram account. See look at the pictures of Hairy's date with Biz. See there he is all dressed up. There is Hairy get in her girly harness. Then look he has treated her to a huge steak bone with the caption. _Giving my bitch a huge bone-r._ Okay that's kind of suggestive but maybe you should think about it.' 91 taps at her phone.

'You're on, 91. Eat up because Hairy is going to be done her date and evidently there are standards to be met.' I give her a challenging look.

'Yippee, I am a lucky girl a movie, dinner, and a tumble through the sheets. What more could a girl ask for?' She tackles her plate with fresh gusto.

'A win tomorrow night?' I ask.

'That's a given. We will win.' She says with absolute confidence I don't feel.

'We will?'

'Oh yes, we will win. Because I have plans for taking you on a date in New York in a couple of weeks.' I am not following her logic.

'New York? When are we going to New York?'

'We will win this round and the Rags will trash the Senators so we will meet them in Round three.' She says this like it is a done deal. We will win this series and the Rangers will beat the Senators. 91 says this with complete confidence.

'So our next date will be in New York? In about three weeks?' I ask in amazement. I wonder if the guys have any idea of her plans for the team. I wonder if Tony, Todd, and Billy have a clue about any of this. Hell I know Ray and his boys don't have this plan yet.

'Yes, it will be my treat. I'm thinking a nice Broadway show.' She gestures at me to eat up. ' You're not eating? I thought we are going for the wild and crazy shower sex before Hairy gets back to the room?'

'Right forgot the plan.' I start hoovering the food on the plate in front of me. 'I really am the Captain of the remedial team. How could I forget about wild and crazy shower sex?'

'I know. I'm totally worried for you.' I get another dose of slitty eyes.

…

'Good morning, folks. It's a beautiful spring morning in here in the 'Burgh and you're listening to the X 105.9 FM on your radio dial.' The announcer is nauseatingly happy. ' And the boys _are_ back in town this morning and that was Thin Lizzy from way back in 1976. Yes, yinzers the boys eked one out in Montreal last night. They held on to win by one goal. Vokoun stonewalled 'em. The Defense left nothing to chance and the lone goal by our first line guys. As the sports media was saying last night, it weren't pretty folks but we'll take it.'

'Yeah, I couldn't believe that last five minutes of play. The scrambling in front of Vokoun was incredible but he made every save and gave no rebounds. This was Pittsburgh hockey at it's finest folks. What did you think, Dave?' The tenor voice asks.

'You know we've talked about it here over the past couple of weeks. I said on air that when Coach Dan was assaulted then hospitalized that they were done. I said they were done when Mario the Le Magnifique appointed some gal to be the interim head coach I said that it was the end of the season for our boys in Black. But they stepped up to the plate, to use a baseball metaphor and knocked the Phillies out of the playoffs.' The first voice gives us a rundown. 'Then after game one in Montreal I said it was going to be a dismal round. But not so. They adjusted their play and controlled last night's game. It was truly great hockey to watch. I can't wait for our first game of hockey in this town in nearly three weeks. The Consol Energy arena is ready to go, the flood damage is all but a memory and we the fans are primed and ready. We are ready to welcome back home our Pittsburgh Penguins.'

'So you're telling me that the Kid has returned.'

'No, I'm telling you that the Kids have returned. Sid our Kid got married over Easter. And like all prospective in laws, we as a community have been worried about this girl is who has captured our boy's eye. But I think that Mrs. Kid has shown her mettle as it were. She's proved that she's knows her hockey. So I'm challenging all of Pittsburgh to roll out a warm welcome for her.'

This gives me an idea. Tylyn hasn't been formally introduced to the city of Pittsburgh. Maybe it's time that she was. I have arranged interviews for Tylyn with the sports media about hockey but not as a person or as Sid's wife. Maybe we should take this just a bit further. I reach for my phone and dial. I gather my thoughts while the phone rings then goes to a message answering service.

'Hello this is Jennifer Bullano of the Penguins. I am hoping to talk to you about setting up an interview with our interim head coach. You know my number. I expect I'll hear from you soon.'

I lay back on the pillows. My mind is tumbling with possibilities despite my body being absolutely exhausted. Interviews? What about TV appearances? Maybe PensTV could do a spot? I look at the clock. It is just after 8 am. I'll go through the shower then call Sid and Tylyn. I think that we should Tylyn a really Yinzer welcome to our fair city.


	18. Chapter 18

CS 18 Ducks, Penguins and a Chicken in a Row.

Who would phone us at 8:03 am? Good heavens everyone should know that we didn't get back to the cave until after 3am. I know we slept on the plane but I still feel very tired. Hairy wanders into our bedroom yawning and stretching. I can hear her nails clicking on the hard wood floors.

'Yeah fine. Can we talk about this later at practice?' 87 has answered his phone. 'We'll be there around 1pm at Southpointe. Yeah, if you think that it's important.'

I try and get up but his arm holds me in place. I tap the restraint and point to the bathroom. He nods and lets me go. Hairy follows me her nails clicking softly on the hardwood then tile floors. It felt good coming back to the cave last night. It felt like coming home. The drive through the sleeping city was quiet. Hairy didn't even growl in the elevator. We basically plunked our stuff in the laundry room. Hairy checked out the deck for a brief pee before we crashed. I know I'm still exhausted and I didn't exert the energy that 87 did all evening.

'Want to go out for a minute?' I ask her as she watches me wash my hands. Hairy gives me an intent look.' Okay, lets go and be quick. I don't think that I'm ready to be up just yet.'

When you enter the en suite, you walk into a normal bathroom. But at the other end of the room through a second doorway formed by translucent glass bricks is a small hardwood exercise area with a treadmill, bow flex weight training apparatus and a stationary bike. This mini gym has a sliding glass door, which open onto the big sundeck that wraps around the penthouse condo. I open the door wide enough for Hairy to slip out. The skyline from this angle of the build shows the down town core of Pittsburgh. The sun is already warming up the air. Spring has definitely come to Pittsburgh. Hairy's barking draws my attention to her. She's running around the deck chasing a couple of birds out of her pool.

'91? Oh there you are.' 87 has joined me in the gym and is watching Hairy too. 'That was JLo on the phone she wants to set up a few interviews for you with the local media. Kinda meet and greet the locals. She thinks it would be a good idea for them to meet you on a personal level. I know we were supposed to have some time off today but she's making good PR sense. That is if you are up to it. I guess it doesn't have to be today.'

'When?' I lean against him for a hug.

'She wants you to call her later. JLo was thinking to film the interviews after the skate today. You okay with it?' His skin is warm and soft under my face. I rub my nose into the muscles of his chest. I'll agree to anything just to go back to bed and cuddle with him.

'Yeah whatever.' I'm not keen.

'You done here.' My husband tips my face up to him. I nod. 'Good the alarm isn't set to go off for at least another hour and a half. Let's leave the door open a crack so Hairy can find her own way back in.'

87 leans down, pick me up, and carries me back to our bed. It feels good to tumble into his huge bed. The sheets are tangled with the duvet and the pillows are askew. But it is starting to feel like home to me. We nestle down wrapped in each other's arms. I want time to stop ticking for a while I drift off to sleep. I know that there is a million things I probably should be doing or at least thinking about doing but I just don't care. We have two days before our next game. We have the better part of 6 days here in Pittsburgh before we return to Montreal for Game 5. I sigh as my mind floats.

I open my eyes. It seems like just a few minutes have past. I have my back tucked into 87's chest and my pillow is his bicep. I open my eyes and focus, as his other arm is stretches out in front of us with his fingers tapping the edge of the bed. Hairy's black nose and paws are poking just into view. 87 taps the bed to invite her up or a visit. She springs up and lands about a foot from me. Hairy 's happy and is wiggling with excitement. 87 is rubbing her ears and Hairy is licking his hand wherever she can reach. She looks at me and ducks his hand so she can lick me too.

'You are a happy girl.' I tell her. Hairy whole body is wagging with excitement. I cuddle 87's arm around us. 'It is nice to be home.'

'Ya think so?' 87 turns Hairy and I so he can see our faces. 'Really? Home?'

'Yeah really.' 87's look is questioning. 'I like the cave. It's nice to be here. Hotels loose their appeal after a while.'

'Hmmm for me they are just a fact of life. I don't even think about it.' He says as I wander my hands over a couple of new bruises.

'Prust did clip you. How's your jaw?' I want to stroke his face but know that it probably still hurts from getting jostled into the boards last night.

'Tender but not too bad. It stung last night but feels better this morning. ' 87 fingers probe his jaw. I can see into his mouth where he is still missing teeth on his lower jaw when his stomach growls. Hairy growls softly back looking between 87 and I causing us to both laugh. 'I think I could go a big breakfast you lazy serving wench.'

'Hmm, I don't remember what's around here for food. I guess we should have at least stopped for some milk last night. Anything here will have gone bad.' I try to remember what could be left in the fridge or freezer that I could make into to breakfast.

'I asked Marcella to drop off some fresh supplies yesterday. I bet if you check out the fridge it will be well stocked.'

'Great.' I slide up his chest and kiss him. 'Breakfast it is.'

'Great plan, Mrs. Chickadee.' He tussles me before he says to Hairy. 'Where is Frisbee? Hmm bring me Frisbee.'

Hairy looks at him for a minute. She's having to think hard. Then she bounds off the bed and out the door leading to the great room. I get up at the same time, put on my robe and slippers to follow her out of the room. It's a bright beautiful morning. The only dark cloud is when I remember that I'm supposed to call Jennifer about more interviews. The kitchen is neat and tidy. A bowl on the counter is full of fresh fruit, the nook table as fresh flowers in a vase and there is a note the fridge that reads. _Muchacho and Chica, I put the things you wanted in the fridge. I'll come later to help. Marcella. _I open the fridge door and see that it well stocked.

'Everything there that you need?' 87 leans over my shoulder and takes out the carton of eggs. 'I'm pretty hungry.'

'You're always hungry. ' I roll my eyes and push him with my shoulder. 'Out of the way you're holding up production. When did you tell Jen that I would call her?'

'Later was all that I said. We didn't really specify a time.' 87 watches me unload food from the fridge and put the fry pan on.' Do you need a hand with this?'

'Could you slice some bread for toast? I think that we'll just have some scrambled eggs with it.' Hairy has joined us in the kitchen carrying a mini yellow Frisbee. 'I'll just give Jen a quick call.'

'That's probably a good idea. Let me get this started.' 87 tweaks my nose. 'The interviews will go fine. You're doing great with the media.'

How does he know that I'm nervous about talking to the media? I know I'm getting better at the pressers but that's when I'm talking hockey. This sounds more personal to me. 87 is great at being supportive but this just seems well weird to me.

'Give Jen a call. You know, she'll be there to help you through this.' 87 strokes my face. 'I know this is going to sound odd but when I came here, the Pittsburgh fans really embraced me. I think that they think that I'm their kid or something. Kinda like they have helped raise me and I guess that they have. I think that if you let them, the fans will embrace you too.'

'You're their beloved Cappy. I get that. But …' I fade out.

'But nothing. But if you need a but…' He thinks for a minute. 'But you're the coach who is taking their team on a run for the cup.'

'Hmmm maybe.' I try smiling as I reach for my phone to dial. 'For a minute I thought you were going to say I didn't need a but because I already had a hockey butt.'

…..

'Hey, Michelle, did you read that copy I sent you?' I juggle my phone and a stack of papers.

I've been trying to do about 8 things at once this morning. Setting up PensTV for a lighthearted get to know our new coach is just one of them. The week or so that Tylyn and I spent rooming together in Philly then Buffalo gave me lots of insight into her life and character. I've put together a media package of highlights for reporters to touch on. This includes a bit about her family, her love of the Penguins pre Sid, her own sports accomplishments, her own interests and some things that she has been involved in during her time in Pittsburgh. I surfed the radio stations this morning and came up with a couple of great ideas. First one radio station had a call in segment this morning for people to tell stories of sighting of Tylyn around the city. It was surprising to me that she has been recognized already. All the clips were very complimentary. Some were downright funny. A couple were _so_ Tylyn. I've called the radio station to get contact information so we can interview those listeners and I've put this information into a brief.

'Yes, I did. There's some good stuff there. So Sally Wiggins from WTAE is going to do a sit down with Tylyn, is that right?' Michelle Chrechio from PensTV answers my question.

'Yeppers. Tylyn and I are meeting her around 2pm today. Have you thought of an angle?' 'Cause if not I have, I think.

'What do you think about me and Sam interviewing the team about Tylyn? I mean you know Tylyn. She's a sassy little thing but also she's such a girl amongst all these guys. The other coaches and players treat her like a kid sister. But they also respect her. I think we could do a great piece showing Tylyn as for who she is smart, funny, sassy, fearless and yet some how totally naïve and sweet. I know I often forget just how young she really is because she's is so together.' Michelle and I have been the only two women traveling with the Penguins organization for years. We both know that hockey has been a man's sport to cover and just how hard that has been to break into.

'What kind of questions are you thinking about? I want to keep this respectful.'

'Absolutely. I was going to ask the guys for some funny stories like the snowball fight that broke out in Montreal at Christmas when she and the fourth liners pelted Sid. Or Billy Guerin's first impressions when he picked her up at the Airport in San Jose. ' Michelle pauses.' I thought that I'd ask Nealer about some of the times they play video games. I know she kicks their butts. That kind of thing.'

'Sure put it together and let me review it before it is posted. You might want to talk to Andy the video coach. I've asked him to put together a montage of clips from her pressers and game video as an introduction for the next game. I'm hoping it show some of her funny expressions watching the boys play or just thinking about the answers to questions. I asked him to consider calling it the many faces of a Tygyrl.'

'Then I'm gonna talk to the equipment guys about when they got her the box to stand on so she could see over the backs of the players in that first game. I still crack up when I think about her jumping to see the game.' Michelle has the idea. 'What about two pieces? Sam can do the funny one. I can maybe show her from a woman's point of view in an all guy world.'

'That's right. Michelle really dig out from the guys how dedicated she is. Try and show her tenacity to winning and the hard work it takes to get there. Pittsburgh is made up of hardworking down to earth people. I want the fans to see that Tylyn is every bit a Yinzer as they are. This city has adopted Sid because of his work ethic he plays with every game. That is harder to show in a coach but we know that Tylyn has it in spades.' I try to make my point.

'I'm on it and will bring Sam up to speed. We'll start right after the skate.' Michelle is on task.' How about we meet up later maybe around 6 pm. We should have something pieced together by then. When do you want to air this?'

'I'd love it to go up first thing in the morning on the website. Sally's interview will run on the 6pm news cast.' I glance at my watch. Sid texted that he wants to talk to me. 'I better run. Keep in touch.'

'Hey Sid. How can I help you?' So as soon as I hung up he is my next call.

'Thanks for calling, Jen.' I have learned to listen to Sid very carefully over the years. He doesn't ask for much and is always very cooperative. So for him to call me means something is up. 'I'm concerned for Ty. I think she's nervous about today.'

'The interviews?' I ask.

'Yeah that and being here. I've tried talking to her but she's sounding vague. Rosalie her mother says Ty gets vague when she tries to avoid stuff. Like when she's in an uncomfortable position. You know?' Talk about being vague.

'I'll talk to her. Do you think that will help?'

'Yeah, maybe. It's kind of like when we went to NS for Christmas. She chattered away at me but she kinda clammed up with my family. Mom worked hard to get her to talk. She's kinda like that. Ty's shy. I didn't mean to say it like that. That sounds as bad as Beau knows. That just wrong on so many levels.' He laughs half heartedly.

'I know Tylyn is shy. That's why I think that this would be a good way to break the ice so to speak.' I make a few notes as we talk. 'I'll get a preview of the questions. Tylyn is getting very good about with her pre and post game pressers. This will be much easier.'

'Hmmm, yes but that's hockey. 91 can talk hockey. It's the personal stuff that gets hard. I know I want my private life private and I think so does she.'

'Okay. What about you and Hairy joining us? You two can be just off camera. Will that make it better?' I offer. 'Do you think that will help?'

'Maybe. I won't go on camera but just be there to support her. Okay?' Sid sounds a bit relieved. 'How about when we get to practice we'll talk about this some more?'

'Sounds good. I'll rough out types of questions so we can practice with her. I really want to keep this simple and light. I don't want to upset anything here. Tylyn is such a sweet person I think the Yinzers will fall in love with her if only they could meet her.' I know that everyone on this team has fallen in love with her.

'I hope so. I really hope so. We talk after practice. See you in a bit.' I can hear Hairy barking in the distance.

'Thanks for this heads up Sid. I know we all want this to go well.'

…..

Watching Tylyn's interview on WTAE last night gave me an idea. Okay, the idea has been percolating in the back of my head since we got back from the Kids' wedding. The Pittsburgh's media have dubbed Sid and Tylyn the Kids. I personally like it. They are our Kids. Mr and Mrs. Kid. But watching Tylyn talk about being a Penguin's fan in BC made me stop and think. I listened as she talked about growing up on the farm and a bit about her family. She sounded homesick for her family. The poor girl has been swept up in this madness. I'll bet that she is missing her family. The Hylkema's are very close. You could see that when we were there. I know that she's probably on her phone to them constantly. But it's not the same.

I've phoned Gerry a few times after the games to talk hockey. He sure does love his hockey. Gerry says that he talks to Sid and Tylyn but that they are both very busy. Hockey might be a sport but it's also big business. Sid and Tylyn are very wrapped up in their world. I understand that. And that's what has got me thinking. Maybe Gerry would like to come out for a visit to see a game? Here at the Consol Energy Center. I know he couldn't travel by himself and this is what I've been thinking about since we got back from the Kid's wedding. How do I get to see Helen Thwaite again? I've been thinking about her a lot. This might be just the ticket. If Gerry were to come out to see a game, someone would have to escort him. I'm pretty sure that everyone else in the family will be busy on the farm. Gerry said last phone call that spring was one of the busiest times on the farm. I'm also sure that Pieter and Rosalie would want him to come watch the Pen's live. I know Tylyn has mentioned it. I know if she weren't coaching she'd have him out here in a flash.

I sit down at my computer and search the plane fares between here and Vancouver. If I'm going to invite Gerry and Helen then I'll foot the bill. My old house has lots of room so they can stay here. As for tickets to the actual game….I'll talk to Alice. Maybe she will let Gerry have her ticket and host Helen while we are there. I couldn't ask Morty or Jean to give up their tickets. They are huge fans. It will have to be for Game 6 next week if there is a Game 6. There is no way I'll be able to arrange this for Game 4. The screen finally stops searching and shows several flights leaving Vancouver to Pittsburgh. The prices are fairly reasonable.

I get up and pour myself a cup of coffee and calculate the time difference again. If it's 1030 here then it's ….730 am in BC. Too early to call. But I dial the phone as I have a couple of more ducks to line up.

'Hello?' says a crackling older female voice in my ear.

'Good Morning Alice, it's Harv here. Do you have a moment to chat?' I ask.

'Oh yes. Jean has gone out for her walk and I've been contemplating some housework so I have lots of time to talk.' I can just imagine Alice's eyes twinkling. 'What's on your mind?'

'Did you see Tylyn's interview on the news last night?' I ask.

'Yes, didn't she do a lovely job? She looked so pretty in her spring floral dress with her hair down.' Trust Alice to notice clothes and hair.

'She looked lovely but I thought she looked a bit home sick when she talked about her family.' I plant a seed.

'Just a bit maybe. I mean that wouldn't be surprising Tylyn's only 21 and such a long way from her family.' Alice pauses for a breath. 'She comes from a very tight knit family.'

'I know. Alice I know she does. I was just thinking about the promise we made to Rosalie that last morning to watch over Tylyn. I've been thinking about that promise ever since I watched that interview.' This is not a lie. I have been thinking about that promise and making it work for me.

'Do you think that we should have she and Sid out to dinner and be a bit of family for her? I'm pretty sure that the interview said that Sid's folks would be here for Game 3.'

'Yes it did but that's Sid's family not hers. I was thinking more about inviting Gerry out to watch Game 6 next week.' I toss out my idea.

'But we don't know if there will be a game 6, do we?' Alice asks the tough question.

'No, but we also don't know if there will be another series. I just sitting here thinking that there probably will be a game 6 and that sharing the experience with Gerry might help Tylyn.' I try again. 'You know how close they are.'

'That sounds like a lovely idea, Harv. But I don't think that he could travel all this way by himself, do you? Maybe Rosalie or Pieter could come with him?' Or Helen I think.

'Maybe but here in lies the rub, Alice. I have a huge favour to ask of you.' I don't know how this is all going to work out but if I don't try I do believe that I'll regret it. I've watched too many bad things happen to good people. I am going to seize this opportunity.

…..

The rain is pouring outside my office window. The calendar says it's nearly May but the weather outside looks more like November. I should be concentrating on the stacks of invoices and receipts but all I can think about is Harv's offer to fly Gerry out to watch the Pens play next week. Well that and how much I miss Tylyn. I know we talk every other day but it's not the same. We are talking more now that she is half a continent away than we do when she was living upstairs in the attic. I sip my cup of tea and watch as the raindrops make circles in the puddles. My thoughts are disturbed by the phone ringing.

'Dragonfly Farms, Rosalie speaking. How can I help you?' I feel like I'm on automatic pilot.

'It's just me, Mama.' I recognize my youngest child on the phone.

'Oh Chicken, I was just thinking about you. How are you this morning?' Tylyn sounds worn out not her normal bubbly self.

'I am fine. I'm just thought that I'd call before while I wait for 87 to get showered up.'

'Was it a good practice?' I ask.

'Not bad. We are working on adjusted lines because we still have a couple of guys suspended for Game 3 tomorrow night.' I listen to Tylyn and try to read between the lines of what she is saying.

'So you are planning some line changes?'

'No not really. We will probably do some line matching but really it's more a matter of replacing the suspended guys and then resting some of the older guys who have some bumps and bruises.' She sighs.

'When do Troy and Trina fly in?' I try again.

'They are here now. Trina texted me that they are staying with Mario and Nathalie. 87, Hairy and I have been invited out to dinner there tonight.' It breaks my heart to hear how sad she sounds.

'That sounds lovely. Aren't you happy to see them?'

'Yes, I guess.' And here is my daughter the great avoider.

'Tell me what you are thinking, Chicken. I can't read minds over the phone.' I try to tease her.

'I just miss us.' She whispers ever so softly.

'I know you do. We miss you too. I saw your interview with that Sally lady. I thought it went very well.' I won't point out that even Gerry noticed that she looked sad when she talked about the farm. 'You answered her questions very well. How did you think it went?'

'Better than I thought it would. Jen gave me a list of the questions before hand so I could think about my answers. 87 helped be decided which ones I would decline to answer. I mean nobody wants to know my views on politics.' I can hear the spark coming back into her voice.

'Have you heard from Harv lately?' I don't want to let the cat out of the bag but I think that Tylyn needs an emotional pick me up.

'He tried calling earlier and I haven't had the chance to get back to him. Why?'

'Well, Harv has invited Gerry out to visit next week so he can go to Game 6.' I wait for her reaction.

'Really? Gerry is going to come here?' Tylyn's voice has gone from down in the dumps to wonderment. 'By himself? To watch Game 6?'

'Not by himself. Your dad and I don't think that he could do the journey by himself. Actually Mum offered to travel with him. What do you think about that?' I know what I think. I think that my mother has eyes for Harv.

'Oh I'm so happy. I've been trying to figure out how to get Gerry out here. 87 and I are so busy. I just don't think I could manage Gerry on my own. That's so kind of Harv to think of him. I know that they have talked after some of our games. And to see Mum too. They can stay with us of course but….' Now that is my spunky chicken.

'Look don't get a head of yourself. I think that Harv, Alice, Jean and Morty have plans to entertain Gerry and Mum. I know that you'll get to see them when you are free but you don't have to worry about them. The Pittsburgh folks seem to have their ducks in a row on the Penguin front, Chicken.' I laugh as I tell her.

'I think that the Penguins had better wins some games so there will be a Game 6 for Gerry to watch, Mama.'


	19. Chapter 19

CS 19 One more win….

I count the placemats to put on the table. Trina, Troy, Sid, Tylyn, Taylor, Lauren, Jackson her boyfriend, Steph, Austin, Alex, Mario and me, it will be just a family dinner. We will be eating in the dining room but it won't be a formal event. I invited the Crosby's to stay with us during this playoff run. Normally, they would stay with Sid but with he and Tylyn so busy, it just didn't seem fair to me to ask them to do more.

The kids finished up at Shattucks on the weekend. We had a great party for the awards night on Sunday. I did the 13-hour drive in Sid's Range Rover so we could bring back all the crap back. With three kids at boarding school, it is a lot of stuff. Troy and Trina are doing the drive here. Alex and I flew with the kids. I am expecting them to arrive anytime. I don't envy anyone that drive. Next year I think we are just going to rent a storage locker for all the non-essential stuff. Hmmm I make a note in my phone for next spring to look into that option. With fours kids having four very different sets of interests, it makes for a very busy life.

I hear the crunch of tires in the driveway and glance up at the clock. It must be Troy and Trina. I'm not expecting the girls' home anytime soon. Mario gave them a cash card each for doing well at school and they've gone into town for a_ get ready for summer _shopping trip. They better be home for dinner. Austin has gone with his Dad to work out at the gym and then over to Southpointe to watch today's practice. They won't be home for a while not when Mario gets talking hockey.

It is Sid's Range Rover that has pulled up beside the house that I see as I look out the window so I go outside to greet them. Troy has opened the driver's side door and is stretching. Trina is busy talking on her phone. She hasn't moved out of the car yet.

'Good trip, Troy?' I ask him. He looks beat. 'I have a beer chilling in the fridge for you.'

' You are a great woman, Nathalie. It was fine but I think it gets longer every year. I will be glad next year is Taylor's last. I won't miss that drive.' He is stretching out his back. 'Next year will be Mario's turn to be locked in a SUV for 15 hours with sweaty hockey gear. That is what it means to be a hockey parent. Not the hours in the rink, not the cost of the gear and tournaments, but rather the being locked up with the sweaty rank gear. It is all about the nasal sacrifice.'

'Gives you a whole appreciation for the equipment guys, doesn't it. I think that next year, it should Mario and Austin doing the drive. Steph and I'll take the stuff out in the fall and Mario and Austin should return the gear.' I pull my phone out of my pocket and enter this in my Shattucks note page. 'Austin will have his learner's license by then. I think it would be a great learning opportunity for both of them.'

'It would be. It will be. I just want to be a fly on the dash some where about hour 4 when the sun starts shining in the back window and heats up the gear. Oh to listen to the whining.' Troy laughs.

'Yes, but who will make more noise.' I give him a look.

'Definitely, Mario. He's a huge wuss. He made it to the big league's without earning his stripes.' I nod in agreement. Trina has hung up her phone and catches the last of our conversation.

'Oh and your son didn't?' Trina rolls her eyes at Troy.

'I didn't say that. Sid will have his own years of being a hockey dad; I'm sure knowing Tylyn. Mario has gotten away unscathed by being a player and owner. It's been Nathalie here that has done yeoman service.'

'Hmmm, let's leave this stuff for the kids to unpack and come in for a drink. Tylyn has started her yeoman service already. I've been so angry with Mario for setting her up.' I feel the anger start building me again that Tylyn has been pressed into _coaching_. We all know that she's just a distraction for the media and fans. 'He threw her under the bus all for the sake of his team.'

'Was it just him? Is she really under the bus?' Trina asks

'Tylyn has stepped up to the challenge but it's taking it's toll. I mean she should be here getting to know the city and establishing her own life here. Not out there doing interviews and being subjected to hockey 24/7. I think it's just wrong. Look at her today and tell me she's not exhausted.' I implore them as we walk into the kitchen.

'Actually, I was just talking to Rosalie. She thinks that Tylyn's missing her family. Did you know that Harv has invited Gerry out here next week for a visit to watch game 6?' I offer Trina a glass of wine while she is talking. 'Yes, that would be lovely. It sounds like he and Helen are coming on Tuesday for the Wednesday game But I'm not sure how long they are actually staying. I think it will depend on Gerry.'

'No, I hadn't heard. I am sure Tylyn will love to see them but as we all know that will be just more pressure. Trying to fit in visiting around hockey practices, games, interviews and review of all the other games going on.' I 'm cut short by Troy.

'What do you think that the solution is? I mean the team is playing well. Maybe not enough to win the cup but they are adapting their game style and winning games. Tylyn can't step down now that would really cost the team.' He is leaning against the island while Trina and I are sitting at the nook table. 'What options are there until the team gets knocked out?'

'I don't know but I do think we should trying to give Tylyn a break. I think she needs some down time. I think she could do with some time just to be 21years old and having fun.' I try to make my point.

'Good luck with that.' Chuckles Troy.' I think that Tylyn is obsessed with this run as much as anyone else in the organization.'

Tonight is game 3 of the second round. I just can't believe it that we've made it this far. I've been feeling nauseous all day. It's been one thing to stand behind the team on my riser first in Philadelphia and then Montreal but this is Pittsburgh. I think I'm going to throw up. I don't think that I can do this. I'm standing in the walk in closet. I'm looking for something suitable to wear. If I was going to be in the stands as just another fan or 87's wife that would be one thing but as a coach? My black dresses are pretty enough but I want to look like a professional but I'm not. Men have it so easy. They can put on a suit, dress shirt, snazz the look up with a sporty tie and they are good to go but women. It's if this dress then what jacket if that jacket then what pair of shoes or should it be boots. Hair up or down? Then what about accessories? It's just way too much for me to contemplate. I know that this is a hockey game. I get that but it is being televised. I will get to see the reruns of this for ages. I want to be comfortable enough to work the lines. I need to be warm because I can't think when I get cold. But I want 87 to be proud of me.

'Are you moving in there?' it's like 87 knows when I'm thinking about him. Maybe it is because I'm thinking of him all the time.

'Yeah.' I call back to him but I haven't moved. I know he has been talking on the phone to Gerry. I know this because I started out the conversation about a half an hour ago. I gave 87 the phone so I could come in here to get dressed.

' That looks great 91 but don't you think it's going to get bit drafty?' I give him a dose of slitty eyes for his chirp. I am standing in my bra and panties still trying to decide what to wear.

'I don't know what to wear.' I look at him in his charcoal suit, crisp white shirt, black and grey striped ties and yes black dress shoes. See easy for him. He looks so handsome. My voice shakes a bit as I continue. 'And before you say clothes Sherwood Hockey butt, please take into consideration that I'm representing the Pittsburgh Penguins organization here. I want to look like a professional.'

'Hmmm. Don't stress over this. It will be fine. Let's try narrowing down the options.' He reaches above my head and starts flipping through my dresses. 'What colour do you want to wear?'

'Black because this is a home game.' He separates out my five black dresses.

'Okay, now which one of these can you wear warm tights with? You don't want to get cold.'

'These two are made of wool. This third one is a heavy cotton jersey.' I have selected two dresses with long sleeves and the sleeveless dress is big enough for me to wear a turtleneck under it.

'Right now. What will you wear as a coat? Your red one? Or the white coat you've been wearing in Montreal?'

'Oww , not either one of those. This is a home game. It should be black.' I pull out my two black jackets. Each has a peplum bottom to make room for my bum.

'I like this one with the flowers sewn on it.' He is fingering the black on black wool jacket. The lapels have been embroidered with intertwining vines and leaves. I pull the jacket off its hanger and put it over each dress in turn. I think it's going to be the

sleeveless dress because the blacks are going well together. The combination looks almost like a suit.

'Are you going to be warm enough with bare arms?' 87 looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

'I think that I'll put on my cream turtleneck for a bit of white. And my gold cross necklace and bangles to finish off the look. What do you think?' I look up at him.

'Very nice. It shows team support as well as looking spiffy. Are you going to wear your black boots? I won't be able to stop to warm up your toes mid period.' He gives me a considered look.

'Yes. I will. I learned my lesson in Philly. No matter what warmth comes before fashion.' It does I damn near froze to death that first game even with my jumping around.

'Great lets move this show along. I promised Mom and Dad that we would see them before the game starts. I have to have time to warm up girl or else the coach will ride my ass.'

'Oh is that an offer?' I pinch his bum as he turns to leave.

'Maybe. Maybe not. You are just going to have to take your chances.' He already out the door. 'Hairy, are you packed to go?'

Poor 87 he is so patient. I am sure having we _girls _here, has complicated his life. I throw on my clothes, put my hair up and grab my purse. I look in the mirror as I put up my hair. I take a deep breath. One more win has been my mantra. Just one more win. Next stop will be the CEC and the Montreal Canadians. One more win.

'Taylor, can you text Sid and tell him we are entering via the…Trib gate.' I look around at where we are. We've taken a taxi over from parking Sid's Rover at his condo. There is no point in trying to park around here, as it is always busy on game night. Sid and Tylyn had already left for the game by the time we got there. We are going to meet up with them in the players lounge for a few minutes to wish them both well. 'We should be there in about 10 minutes. You know how short your mother's legs are.'

'Hey buddy. I walk twice the distance you do.' Trina gives me a dirty look.

It doesn't take quite that long as we know where we are going and Sid is not with us. We show our tickets to the gate attendant and walk through the hallways down into the lower level of the building. As we enter the lounge, I can hear Hairy barking. This must be the only arena that has a dog in the locker room. I nod a hello to Bissonette as we walk in.

'Hey does Sid know you're here?' The lumbering fourth liner leans over to shake my hand. 'Hairy, your grandparents are here.'

'Taylor texted him.' I scowl at the reference as a dog's grandparent. Hairy has slid around the corner at the sound of her name and now is busy jumping all over Taylor and Trina. 'How's the mood tonight?'

'Pretty good. It's been awhile since we've played at home and the boys are pretty psyched. It should be a good game tonight if we get decent reffing.'

'Good luck with that.' I nod and smile. Sid has walked around behind from a back room in his long underwear and yellow crocs. 'Hey son.'

'Hey Dad. Did you manage to park the Rover in the underground parking?' He gives me a hug.

'Yeah. Your mother, god bless her had the wherewithal to order a taxi this morning so it was waiting for us in the front of the building.' I watch has he hugs his mom and sister.

'Is Tylyn okay?' Trina's concern is showing on her face.

'Yeah. I think she's just really nervous. Not about the game but just being here.' He's texting on his phone as he talks. ' She should be here in a mo.'

'It's gonna get noisy out there tonight. Mom and I brought our towels to howl with.' Taylor whips out a white towel with the Penguins logo on it. This makes Sid laugh. He's loose so he should have a good game tonight.

Tylyn on the other hand is walking towards us looking pale and ghost like. I think Trina is right. Tylyn has lost weight. It shows in her face. I hope that she is not coming down with something. Tylyn hugs Trina for a long moment and then Taylor before turning to me. I wouldn't say that we are close. In fact I wasn't her biggest supporter when Sid brought her home at Christmas but I do like and respect her now. I give her a hug of support.

'Hi there. Thanks for coming to see us.' I guess Sid must have told her that we normally just go to our seats. 'I hear that there is going to be a preshow thingy.'

'Come on now it will be more than that.' Sid hugs his wife. 'Jen Bullano has put together video to welcome Ty to the arena. It's only about 4 or 5 minutes long. It's great.'

'You've seen it? You didn't tell me. Jen wouldn't let me see it.' There it is the little girl in Tylyn coming out. I think she's about to pout. 'That's not fair.'

'It's a surprise for you. I got to see it so I could okay it. It's fun. Nothing bad.' Sid tries to kiss her out of her funk.

'Easy for you to say. You're not the center of attention yet, mister.' Yep that's a pout.

Trina gives me a look. So I reach into my pocket and pull out the small box that I picked up this afternoon. Taylor smiles and nods. This is a Crosby moment.

'Tylyn, turn around for a moment.' Sid adjusts he so she is still in his arms but leaning back against his chest. 'We have had a family discussion. We think that you have earned this by stepping up and showing everyone what it takes to be a Crosby. It takes hard work, determination and first and foremost dedication to family. Please accept this from us a welcome to our family.'

I hand her the small box. Tylyn looks at it in amazement. Her fingers are cool as she lifts it out of my hand. I swear that her fingers are shaking.

'It's okay, 91.' Sid encourages her.

Tylyn unties the ribbon on the dark maroon box and slowly lifts the lid. Her eyes widen and she gazes on the sparkling gold chain and 91 charm hanging on it. Tears form in her eyes as she starts to shake. Fortunately, Sid is holding her up. He supports her hand so she doesn't drop the box.

'We should have given you this at the wedding rehearsal dinner but it wasn't ready. We gave Sid his _87_ charm when he graduated from high school. Taylor got her number _1 _when she made the all-star team last year. And now you_r 91_, Tylyn welcome to our family.' This was Trina's idea and right now I'm wishing it was mine. Trina wipes the tears from her face.

'Put it on. Please Tylyn. It's gold just like your cross. It can be part of your team colours.' Taylor has picked up Hairy so she can see what all the fuss is about. Sid takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around her neck. Trina was right it falls just above the swell of her breasts. It glints 91 at us.

'Thank you, so much. Thank you.' The rounds of hugging start again and more tears when Duper interrupts us. He gives a signal to Sid. It's time for us to go and get the serious business of hockey to get underway.

'Good game, Sid.' We wish him.

'Go get 'em Tygyrl.' I clap her on the back. 'Make sure this is a good one.'

Pens Light Lamp…

By J Yohe. Tribune Staff Reporter.

You didn't need to be in the Consol Energy Center last night to know that the Pens were winning the 3rd game of their series against Montreal. Actually, there were reports that the noise could be heard across the 'Burgh to the west coast of Canada. In fact my ears are still ringing.

Where did you say, eh?

The cheering started long before the players hit the ice. The opening tribute to welcome Coach Crosby to the building started the night's session of jubilation and the noise rose from then on. And the Penguins gave their fans lots to cheer. From the opening goal by Neal from Geno to the final tally by our first line, it was a night to remember. It was a night where every line and player clicked.

Soon to be Dad, Fleury late stood tall turning away the 19 shots on his goal to earn the shut out. Last night was arguably his best game in a month.

'It is great to play in this building. Our fans give us energy and momentum.' said defenseman, Paul Martin. 'We wanted to show our coach what it means to play here in Pittsburgh.'

And they did with the 4-0 win.

'Ty's been a Penguins fan since she was a little girl so she knows a bunch of the team history. She's been to a couple of games in the stands so she knew it could get noisy in here.' explains Sid the husband. 'But the playoffs bring another whole level of emotion. I think she gets it now.'

The first period saw markers by Neal from Malkin and Niskanen. The second had goals by Jokinen and the beautiful break away by Crosby. (Player not coach). The fourth and final goal was classic Sid behind the net flipping the puck out to Kunitz who found the open Dupuis.

It made a great night for hockey to return to Pittsburgh.

The sun shines into our bedroom window across the bed and on to the two suitcases laid out open and ready for packing. After our game tonight, we fly to Montreal for game 5 on Sunday afternoon. I'll wear my suit to the arena tonight so all I really need to pack is some casual clothes, warm ups and a fresh dress shirt. 91 is flitting around putting together outfits.

'Hairy? If you're coming with us then you need to pack, girly.' She calls out from the walk in closet. 'We won't be back here after the game tonight.'

Hairy has been watching me organize my bag. She's standing with her front paws on the edge of the bed watching the production. She cocks her head in the direction of the closet as if to say really?

'I'm serious Hairy.' 91 comes out of the closet carrying Hairy's soft travel carrier and two pretty off white dresses. 'Go get me, Blankie.'

'I'll help her. You sort out clothes.' I take the carrier and look inside it. 'I'm basically done here. What stuff does she need?'

'A few toys to entertain her, her blanket to sleep with, enough food for a couple of days and dishes.' 91 thinks for a minute. 'The EQ guys made her a new harness with the Penguins logo so that should go. I think she likes it.'

'Bahraw.' Hairy adds to the conversation dragging her blanket behind her. I tap the floor with my foot and she walks over to me.

'Good girl. Let me fold that up. Now go get me Frisbee.' I rub Hairy's ears.

'Do you think that we'll be going out anywhere while we are in Montreal?' 91's voice is still a bit raspy from having to yell to be heard during our last game.

'Probably not. I was thinking we'd have room service order set up a dinner like last time and watch HNIC with the boys. What do you think?' I have brought through Hairy's travel dishes and a bag of her dry kibble. The team travels with lots of water bottles so she should be covered on that front.

'Sounds good. I'll take something comfortable to wear.' 91's carryon bag is looking complete. 'Could you pack her a couple of C-H-E-W-Y things for the plane rides? I think that they help with her ears.'

'Good point. There's my best four footed girl. Good girl.' Hairy has found the bright yellow frisbee. 'Now go get 'Burgh. Bring me Ice Burgh.'

My phone bleeps a message from Flower.

'Sounds like Vero may be in labour.' I tell 91.

'Really? Oh that's exciting.'

'Yes but what does that mean for the team?' I know that there has been a plan but I think everyone has been hoping it wouldn't really need to be put into place.

'Thomas will play and Hartzell will be his backup. God forbid that we need to use him.' I agree. Hartzell from our minor league affiliate is not bad but he won't be up for this caliber of play. 'Does Marc Andre say if her water has broke?'

'Nope. It just says he thinks she might be in labour.' I reread the message.

'Hmmm, I'll text Nathalie. I'm sure that she will know. It might not affect tonight's game if she's in early labour but Flower won't be traveling with us.' She's right. Flower won't be traveling with us.

Hairy bumps my leg. She has brought me the stuffed miniature of our mascot Ice Burgh. It looks a bit tattered. Hairy is sitting looking at me bright eyed with her tail wagging. I rub her ears and put 'Burgh into the soft carrier.

'Go get Bouncy Ball.' I speak firmly to the little dog at me feet. 'You almost done here, 91.'

'Yes, I have a few bathroom things to put into the case but they can wait until after our nap.' 91has fold a couple of sweaters and is tucking them into the side of the bag. 'Can you take this stuff through to the laundry room? I'm going to work on the pregame snack.'

'Sure. Hairy are we done here?' I give her my best stern look. Hairy for her part turns around in several circles looking up at me. She gives me a small wag of her tail then scampers into the walk in closet. I give her a minute while I put the final touches to my bag.

'BarF.' Hairy has returned carrying one of my Tshirts that I put into the laundry hamper. Hairy's face is very expressive. She looks like she's pleading with me.

'Another T-shirt Hairy? Where is the one I gave you last week?' Hairy just wags at me. She looks like she's smiling. I take the T-shirt and put it into the carrier. 'Thank goodness, I have a contract with Reebok.'

'It's almost ready you two. Do you want to eat on the patio or at the nook?' 91 has created enticing smells from the kitchen.

'Patio. Let's go Hairy. I'll race you.' I take our bags through to the laundry so when wake up in a couple of hours we will just have to grab these and go. Hairy is bouncing in front of me as I walk. 'Can I carry anything through for you?'

'Sure the plates are there.' 91 points to two pasta bowls one very full, the other has a much smaller portion. 'Nathalie texted back that Vero is having Braxton-hicks contractions or false labour. Nathalie says if she doesn't go into labour tonight that the doctors want to induce her tomorrow. So no Flower for the trip.'

'Hmmm. But he'll play tonight?' I ask.

'Oh yes. But he won't travel to Montreal.' I look across the table at my wife. She's pushing her rotini around her bowl deep in thought. Her features are easy to read and today they show concern.

'A penny for your thoughts?' I ask her.

'We need this win tonight. Sunday's game 5 will be hard to win in Montreal and if anything happens to Thomas…we need this win. After the last game, the Habs won't sit back. They will be gunning for us. You know that, right? One more win.' She looks me square in the eye.

'What do you think?' I ask Hairy who has been patiently sitting listening to our conversation. 'One more win tonight?'

'Yip' She barks.

Bbydr: Pens 2 vs Habs 1 in double overtime. It weren't pretty.

TMkklsen: Thx. So that's 3 to 1 for the Pens?

Bbydr: only one more win to advance to round three.


End file.
